


我的灵魂曾二度死亡

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 约萨前提的萨莫萨，十分狗血的三角！时间线（尤其是两人作品完成的时间）不完全跟着史实，为了玩梗会有改动，以及大量捏造事件……由于是早期作品，本篇内的约瑟夫二世的设定并没有那么“史实”，我在这里备份的时候修改了一部分，但还是会造成成吨误解！





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“你快掉下去了，安东尼奥，不舒服吗？”

半梦半醒听到这句话，萨列里稍许蜷缩起来。肩膀上的爱抚如身下的丝绒床垫一样柔软，昨天夜里自己一定睡相极差，四肢全都裸露在外，小臂已经从床沿垂下去了。可能是误以为他觉得热，身上被换了一条较薄的毯子，他怎么可以让人如此打扰与他同寝的人？

要知道见他迟迟不回应已然从背后抱上来的，是神圣罗马帝国皇帝。

“劳您费心了，陛下……我很好。”

他没有正面回答，望着斜上方屋顶的浮雕发呆。确实有些头晕，但应该不是真的病了，他情愿怪罪那些带混合花香的蜡烛。

“跟我就不用逞强了，孩子。你昨天喝多了些，以你一贯的酒量而言。”皇帝叫来侍者，要求他拿一杯牛奶过来，记得加可可粉与方糖。”

昨天有喝过酒？萨列里发现自己竟连这样的基础事实都不记得，看来确实喝多了。接过杯子他喝了两口便还给侍者，清晨并没有太好的胃口。糖分让他的思维激活了些，却依然在想无关紧要的事情。  
比如他已经31岁了，皇帝还把他当小孩。理由倒是很好理解，毕竟自己被引见给对方时只有16岁，人的思维很容易被最初印象所束缚。谁都知道约瑟夫二世对加斯曼带来的小男孩一见倾心，却鲜有人知皇帝喜欢的不止是他的演奏或者其他跟音乐相关的东西。

第一次被约瑟夫搭上肩膀在耳边悄悄问“我可以带你回卧室吗？”，萨列里受到了双重惊吓。首先是皇帝竟然会征询自己的意见而不是命令；他也足够聪明，能从对方的语句与眼神里读懂那可不是让他去开私人独奏会的，至少不仅仅是。

彼时他离自己的17岁生日还有一个半月，但惊吓管惊吓，他可没胆量说不。美泉宫空旷而冗长的走廊里，萨列里默默跟在皇帝身后，徒劳地与对方保持着距离，靠看房顶上的精美壁画分散注意力。

约瑟夫二世有着柔软的银白长发与优雅透彻的蓝眼睛，给人的印象总是温和而友善，君权并未让他变得过于强势专制（至少对他而言是那样）。所以无论被对方亲吻还是侵占都算不上可怕，皇帝甚至会在不小心弄疼他时跟他道歉。

然而年幼的萨列里彻夜失眠，不习惯于如此华丽的卧室，不习惯于身边有人同眠，更关键的是他不明白这一切是为什么。

末了他偷偷爬起来站在走廊上与侍者聊天，后者对他说：你可不要太上心。皇帝热爱他的国家，却不是某一抷泥土；皇帝热爱他的子民，却不是某个亲吻他画像的人；皇帝热爱音乐，却不是某把小提琴或某个作曲家。

这番话语让萨列里轻松了不少，他很早就明白音乐家跟工匠一样归根结底是贵族阶层的玩偶。时至今日从同一位侍者手中接过杯子的时候，萨列里依然认为他应该当个哲学家或者至少去写剧本。

“你有心事对不对？”皇帝吻了他的眼角，“但说无妨，兴许我可以帮得上忙。”

“万分感谢您，但我可以自己应付的。”他婉言拒绝。约瑟夫也没再追问，只是沿着他脸颊一路吻下去。

他们的躯体再次交融于一起。

 

2.

“你有心事对不对？”，这样的询问似曾相识。

第一次是在萨列里17岁的时候。他刚刚见到他生命中永恒的星光。

——那个孩子偷偷跑到剧院后台跟在他屁股后面讨要巧克力的时候，他根本没意识到对方是谁，对方告诉他可以叫我Wolfie他依然没多想。他只觉得这只“小狼崽”过分可爱，浑身散发的“谁都理所应当喜欢我”的气场比万人爱戴的皇还要强烈。

正当他琢磨那种理所应当来源于何处，金发的男孩子坐到了钢琴前，也没询问他是否可以使用便开始演奏。

从第一个音符响起，萨列里发誓那是他听过的最无与伦比的音色：如同把星星摘下来装在瓶子里，轻轻摇晃后它们互相碰撞的声响。甜美、炫目而又纯粹，仿佛能净化人的灵魂。

“这是我晚上要演出的那组变奏。”他的声线跟曲风一样清甜，“安东尼奥来跟我一起弹一下这首四手联弹的奏鸣曲好吗？我刚写完没多久。”

萨列里才反应过来这孩子是闻名整个欧洲的神童沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。他知道他一直在各地巡演，已在巴黎、布拉格、伦敦等地收获无数惊叹于赞誉。

当晚的公演他也在场，震慑与被神明宠爱之人可怕的天分。才十岁出头却已达到许多人一辈子都无法企及的水平。萨列里发现自己无法将其视为演奏者或者作曲家，那个孩子仿佛是音乐本身，他只是在向世人展示自己的光芒。

奇怪的是，之后莫扎特三番五次溜过来找他玩。他钻到幕布后面忽然跳出来吓唬他；问他借了羽毛笔却不是为了修改稿子上的音符，而是画下一个“昨天遇到的长得好奇怪的贵族”；他“逼着”他在父亲利奥波德愤怒地来寻找他时把他藏起来……

“你怎么总跟着我啊？”萨列里忍不住问他。

“因为安东尼奥最好了！我喜欢你！”

“什么？！”

“其他人只给我掌声，只有你给我糖。”

他笑起来的时候萨列里感觉自己都快被融化了。内心的情感复杂到难以言喻，并找不到合适的方式来应对。

莫扎特没在维也纳呆太久，离开前他给萨列里弹了一首尚未完成的奏鸣曲，是写给小提琴与钢琴的。听见萨列里说非常喜欢，他表示如果哪天再回到这里，他会完整演奏给他听。

当天晚上萨列里在皇帝身边显得十分忧郁。

“小安东尼奥有心事？”

约瑟夫就是那样问他的。在他摇头企图否认后皇帝一边享用他一边开始猜测：

是不是天才儿童的表演影响了你的自信心？听说你今天练琴时也走神。唉，不是？你很欣赏他的演出。那么我的小可爱是不是有心上人了？

这回萨列里使劲摇头否认，他怎么会喜欢上一个十几岁的小屁孩？绝对不可能。结果他死也不承认的样子反而显得越描越黑。

约瑟夫揉着他的头顶对他说：

“喜欢谁的话尽管勇敢追求，我是不会把你绑在身边的。只要偶尔像这样继续让我宠爱你就好，我由衷希望你能获得幸福。于我，占有一词是伪命题，毕竟我是皇帝，这个国家的一切都属于我。”

——“不，陛下。我永远属于您……”

于高潮的喘息中，萨列里一时无法分清自己的眼泪源于快感还是情绪。

 

3.

三月初从教堂边上路过时看见那辆马车，上面走下来的金色身影萨列里隔得再远都能认得。

十三年过去了，他终究又来到维也纳。

萨列里避开其他人偷偷去看《依多美尼欧》的演出，又悄无声息地在落幕前提早离开。装作无意提起打探到他的住处，平时故意绕开但不会绕太远，因为希望从远处望见他。

到了五月初的某个夜晚，萨列里排练结束决定步行回家，却在半路被人截住。

“嘿~大师，晚上好。”金发青年忽然从小酒馆里窜出站到他面前，“咦？为什么一脸见了鬼的表情？你不认识我了吗？”

怎么可能不认识，萨列里只是茫然失措。总算有机会近距离面对，他发现对方如今跟他一样高了，比他想象中更为英俊，不过依旧透着浓郁的孩子气，仿佛内心并未跟随身体生长。

“要来喝一杯吗？”对方晃着手上的啤酒杯子邀请道。

“不了，莫扎特先生。我今天很累需要早点回去休息。”

他自己都不明白自己为何落荒而逃。

过了几日后知后觉懊悔起那天晚上太没礼貌了，至少应该跟人家稍微聊上几句的。

所以之后又在剧院偶遇时，萨列里主动跟莫扎特打了招呼。后者虽然嬉笑着跟他谈了谈自己近日的生活，以及一些对维也纳的看法，还分了他一杯热巧克力。但萨列里明显感觉到对方其实很介意初次重逢时的冷遇。他用圆滑而事故的说辞对付他，叫他“萨列里先生”时隐隐带着揶揄。

为了弥补自己的过失，大约一星期后萨列里得知莫扎特在寻找可供进行私人演出的场地时，他“假装”调整剧院排期把侧厅借给他，自己却借口要赶稿没有出席。

然而次日在公园散步被莫扎特逮到说谢谢，萨列里又话不过三句就逃走了。

类似的事情来来回回发生过好几轮，萨列里用脚趾头都能猜到对方被他搞得又困惑又烦躁，他自己也一遍遍自责到底着了什么魔？为什么要这样？想达到什么样的目的？

不明白，不知道。

 

4.

回到最初的问题，昨天晚上为什么喝酒？

萨列里直到准备离开去穿起衣服时看到自己的正装才想起来。

大前天莫扎特托人给他带了一封信，信件前几段直白描述了自己困惑的心情，类似于“你曾是我对维也纳最美好的记忆，我不明白为何如今你待我忽冷忽热。也许时间冲淡了一切，也可能至始至终是我一厢情愿……”

之后的几行他邀请萨列里参加他周五晚上的演奏会，看着曲目中的“Sonate für Klavier und Violine” 让萨列里怀疑这是最后通牒，要是再拒绝的话他们之间的关系十有八九到此结束。

萨列里最后当然参加了，从莫扎特按下琴键的瞬间他就知道那是他13年前离开维也纳前给自己演奏，并许诺如果再回来要完整表演给他听的那一首。

谁料那场演奏会皇帝竟然也前来观赏。以至于散场后的酒会让萨列里陷入前所未有的困境。

莫扎特中途借着酒劲把他拖进角落里的储藏室疯狂吻他，并表示“不管你到底喜不喜欢我，反正我喜欢你”。萨列里装傻不回答心里却明白世界上没有人会不喜欢他，他制造的音符可以诱惑任何人爱上他。

这又是一份他无法拒绝的情感，尽管他再次想不通对方到底看中自己什么？来不及深究，最难以调和的矛盾已于此地诞生。

——莫扎特对他说今天跟我过夜与以后跟我交往你至少选一个。萨列里痛苦地意识到自己只有一种选择。首先他不能全都明确拒绝，以莫扎特的性格怒而跟他断交都有可能。然而今夜有约瑟夫的邀约在先，所以无法选择可以作为缓兵之计的前者。先混过去不回答同样做不到，拿什么借口呢？总不见得直接告诉对方皇帝有令，兴许莫扎特不一定真往那方面想他也不想冒险，哪怕仅有万分之一概率。抖出这个秘密的后果不可接受。

末了他只能回答：阿马德乌斯，我跟你交往。

回到宴会厅后萨列里开始拿红酒灌自己，不想面对人生三十载所做的最糟糕的决定，更不想面对它的后果：在同意与一个人交往后的几小时里他会与另一人做爱。他说不上对忠诚有多大执念，但这两人都是他无论如何都不愿意去伤害的。

所以他唯有选择暂时逃避。

 

5.

照例与约瑟夫一起喝早茶，萨列里顶着宿醉的头痛思考一些并不可能想透的问题。

他问自己爱着皇帝吗？回答是肯定的，尽管那种爱慕主要缘自恩情。约瑟夫给了他太多支持，他的工作与地位是对方给的，由此带来的安稳生活也是对方给的，他的歌剧能在欧洲各个主要城市巡演也离不开皇帝的推荐……他不可以让皇帝失望。

那么皇帝爱着自己吗？他无法下否定判断。撇开君主的权力，约瑟夫于细微之处同样给予他许多私人化的关爱。他记得他喜好：会在皇宫里备他偏爱的酒；会在后院额外栽种他喜欢的植物哪怕只是他无意间提到……他们渡过了许多温馨而美妙的时光：约瑟夫空闲时经常拿出大提琴与他合奏；或者给他推荐自己觉得精彩的诗集，然后一起坐在草地上，让他躺在他身边阅读，皇帝抚摸他头顶发丛的手势比初春阳光更温柔。

在他继续问自己是否爱莫扎特之前，皇帝忽然开口问了他类似的问题。

——“你对昨天的演奏会什么看法？关于莫扎特与他的音乐。”

萨列里坦率承认了自己对其作品的赞美，表示对方拥有他无法企及的天分与灵感。然而对于阿马德乌斯这个人，他迟迟没有给出评价。

“那也是个可爱的孩子。”约瑟夫给出了自己的观点，见萨列里“吓得”把一块曲奇掉进茶杯里，他不禁大笑起来。

“放轻松点，安东尼奥。我对沃尔夫冈没有对你的‘那种’想法，从某些层面他不是我喜欢的类型。”

皇帝的解释让萨列里更尴尬了，他冲他苦淡地笑了笑，拿起餐巾去擦桌面上洒出的茶水。谁知对方接下去的话语让他险些把茶杯整个打翻。

“但是你喜欢他对不对？我印象里你从很久以前就喜欢他了。你看他的眼神是我从来没见过的。仿佛有火种从内而外将你点亮了，连甜点都无法让你那样欣喜。”

“您说的没错，陛下。我……”他不敢否认，更不知该怎样解释。

好在皇帝不忍搞得他太窘迫，转移了话题跟他聊了会便放他回去了。

之后萨列里对外宣称自己病了，在家郁郁寡欢着闭关沉思。此类思索显然不会有结果的，且命运似乎不想给他喘息的机会。

复工第一天萨列里又受到强烈精神冲击，强烈到他恨不得当场晕倒。

约瑟夫二世决定强化他的德语剧院计划，需要最好的音乐家贡献最好的歌剧演出。受命者之一当然是他安东尼奥·萨列里，而另一人则是沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。后者已经从斯蒂芬尼那儿收到了《后宫诱逃》的剧本。如此一来他们俩在相当一段时间内都会是共同在国家剧院工作的同事，共用同样的场地、同样的歌手、同样的乐队……更多接触与交流无可避免。

完了，彻底完了……

这是萨列里对未来的唯一感想。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

莫扎特一点没变，一点都没有。

还是会忽然从角落里跳出来给他“惊喜”，或者在剧院走廊里隔大老远吼叫着跟他打招呼，走进后望一圈见四下没人飞快地于他脸颊上印下一吻，再像什么都没发生过一样开始跟他讨论工作。

而打招呼的内容也从最初的“早上好，大师~”逐渐变成了“爸爸，你过来一下❤”。他叫他的声音比蜂蜜更甜，萨列里象征性地制止过几次后无奈承认自己其实很受用。连凯特琳娜小姐（同时出演他俩歌剧的女高音，也是萨列里的学生）都跟他开玩笑说恭喜你多了个儿子。再往后，萨列里偶尔还会收到乐队的投诉：管管你的孩子吧，他太能折腾了。

萨列里哪能管得了莫扎特？他自顾不暇。

一有机会莫扎特就粘着他，那天萨列里在剧院后台储物室做例行维护清点，明明不用管器材等杂事的莫扎特非要溜进来，拿着乐谱趴地上写，等萨列里忙完便用新章节引诱他来看，自己则顺势倚在对方身上。

于是一些场景永远印在了记忆力，萨列里记得他们背靠着巨大的储物箱子，阳光从高处的气窗里扎进来，刚巧从他们头顶擦肩而过。空气里弥漫着木材与成堆乐谱陈腐的气息。莫扎特把头搁在他肩膀上，给他讲某些乐句所营造的氛围，以及之后的构想。指着五线谱的手放下后狡猾地搭上他的腿，搞得他紧张得再也没听清接下去对方说了什么，除了最后一句：

——“好开心哦~我为什么不早点来维也纳呢？”

当莫扎特眨着他的蓝眼睛望向他时萨列里根本没有一丝抵抗力，唯有认命低头吻他。世界上怎么会有这样可怕的存在？他的长相与躯体已经具备了成年人的吸引力，眼神却跟他十几岁时全然无异，原样维持着孩童的天真。区别只不过是从讨要糖果变成了讨要爱抚，他依旧在用最原始、最简单、却又最不讲道理的方式获得自己想要的东西。

跟他在一起确实很开心，一种没有杂质的开心。能够让人完全把注意力集中于当下，忘记去考虑过去、未来，也忘记考虑他物的牵连。

莫扎特拉着萨列里去买墨水的路上忽然在大街上狂奔，后者以为发生什么事了，结果到了目的地对方来一句“果然还是我跑得比较快”，并要求购买一瓶宝蓝墨水作为奖励。

下午当萨列里痛苦地在一张草稿上划满斜杠，与之前同样遭遇的几张乐谱一同扔开后，莫扎特默默把它们捡起来用刻刀划出一片片五角星。等伏案写曲的人终于满意地放下笔，他喊着Bravo猛地把那些纸片向上抛起，撒了萨列里一头小星星。

等到莫扎特自己玩脱了要赶稿，他便开始无限折腾身边的人（如果对面有空的话）——“爸爸，手不够用借我一下，喂我吃东西~”，“帮我找根绳子绑一下头发好吗？它们挡我眼睛了~”……

某天《扫烟囱的人》排练结束其他人都离开了，莫扎特套上女主角莉瑟的尔戏服，问萨列里他是不是比女高音安娜小姐穿着更好看？

“太幼稚了啊！阿马德乌斯。”

嘴上这样抱怨，萨列里却每次都露出发自内心的笑容。

 

2.

分别与约瑟夫或者莫扎特单独在一起并不会让萨列里太头痛，只要他自己不中途胡思乱想的话。

奈何皇帝同样喜欢莫扎特的音乐，时常给他私人订单，并越来越多地邀请他参与宴会，与他相谈甚欢。因此三人同时戳在同一空间里的机会越来越多。

萨列里听见皇帝在跟莫扎特聊他的弦乐五重奏，后者在解释为什么自己是在四重奏基础上额外加一把中提琴，而非传统的加大提琴。而他静坐在长桌边上，焦虑地看着银质烛台上跳动的烛火，不停吃着纸杯蛋糕，一只又一只。

深夜萨列里跟着皇帝在花园的亭子里小坐，后者忽然对他说：“这样下去恐怕会有麻烦的。”

“什么麻烦？”萨列里不解地问道。

“沃尔夫冈那孩子，是不是平时在剧院里像个暴君一样专制？”约瑟夫若有所思地打探道，“不管是歌手还是乐队，所有人都得按照他的谱面标记演出，绝不许用其他方式理解他的音乐？”

“确实是这样的……”萨列里点头，为此不歌手天天跟莫扎特吵架，但又不至于彻底闹翻，毕竟他们都是老手了，懂得什么样的曲目能让自己获得雷鸣喝彩。大家都对莫扎特又爱又恨，他不得不夹在中间做了许多调停工作。不过他让皇帝放心，德语剧院的一切进展都很顺利，这点小麻烦他能控制得住。

“不是在担心剧院。”约瑟夫摇了摇头，“我担心的是他表现出的占有欲，恐怕不止对音乐。直觉告诉我他没法忍受跟我分享你呢。”

清凉的夜风里，萨列里对被吹乱的刘海熟视无睹，沉默如一株庭院植物。对方所担忧的也正是他困扰至今的问题，尽管一切都尚未捅破。莫扎特太任性了，尽管他自身私生活一片混乱，从来跟律己一词无缘，但萨列里确信让他窥探到详情的话……他会爆炸的，且爆破范围不可估计。

他不想也无法思考下去，他恨不得化作一只夜枭悄无声息地飞走。

“到我这来，亲爱的安东尼奥。”

见皇帝用眼神示示意，萨列里温驯地走到他面前，一件件脱掉自己的衣物。约瑟夫指尖抚过他腹部的线条，抬起头柔和地望向他。

“我犯了一个错误。误以为你们能安稳相处。”他的声音里着实带着懊恼，“但是安东尼奥太可爱了，我可以减少与你在一起的夜晚，但是我做不到将你完全拱手让出。真抱歉，我也是任性的皇帝。”

“我永远属于您。”萨列里时隔多年的再度声明，缓缓骑上皇帝的性器，他少有地主动发起一个吻。约瑟夫无法放弃他，从16岁至今，他又何尝能放弃自己的眷恋与依赖？习惯是种可怕的惯性，他根本没有能力让它停下来。就像骑着一匹飞奔的烈马，明知前方是悬崖，但急停一样危险而致命。

要怪只能怪哪边都想讨好，哪边都不肯放弃的懦弱的自己吧……

 

3.

逃不掉了……这次肯定逃不掉……

早晨见莫扎特又迟迟不来排练，萨列里赶在乐队怒而罢工前去他家里抓人。

神才果然还赖在床上，至于是不是装睡可能要打个问号。

萨列里凑近问他是不是不舒服的时候直接被一秒摁倒，莫扎特趴在他身上用醉酒般的语调（尽管他并没有碰酒精）对他说：

“爸爸，今天你再不跟我做的话我是不会跟你出门的，然后我们就让其他人等到世界末日。”

过于直白的胁迫，萨列里也只能选择跳进这个一点都不走心的陷阱里。之前他一直刻意避免更深层次的肢体接触，就算清楚最后肯定躲不过的也能拖一会是一会。

当莫扎特问他想在上面还是下面，他半秒钟都没多考虑就回答“我在上面”。他确定莫扎特是会为了获得更多愉悦偏向于选择被进入的类型，更关键的是他自己不想给自己去比较的机会。

然而事实上他无论如何都会去比较，且对比感过于强烈。

约瑟夫是毋庸置疑的支配者，会以自己想要的方式享用他钟情的肉体。于萨列里那是不断适应的过程，他在一次次配合中习惯了皇帝亲吻他爱抚他的顺序、侵入他的节奏以及所采用的姿势……直到他被训练成同样喜爱这一切的完美伴侣。情感上约瑟夫相当理性，给彼此留有充分余地。他宠爱萨列里——比爱其他人更多一些。身为皇帝他有太多需要去关心去热爱的东西，他能分给萨列里的精力已经是他的极限了。

而莫扎特是不容拒绝的索取者，仿佛在性爱中也不肯放下自己的指挥棒。他会直白给出指令：什么时候想要深吻、哪里是该轻柔触及的位置、哪里可以施加疼痛，以及什么情况下需要加重抽插的力度……于萨列里那是不断构建的过程，因为对方的目的很明确——想要最大化的快感。他所做的不过是帮助达到他想要的效果。情感上莫扎特是毫无保留的，他以全部的热情爱着他认定的对象，并要求同等的回报。莫扎特曾对萨列里说“讲得出理由的感情都是放屁，我喜欢你因为你能写出美妙的音乐？滚蛋吧！那不是我要的”。萨列里或多或少能理解，如果追究初心的话。所以他明知有被这种盲目而暴烈的爱溺死的风险，依旧义无反顾。

勉强速战速决让肇事者满足，卡着其他人暴怒的底线回到剧院开始工作。萨列里却隐隐担心起今后怎么办。有一就有二，莫扎特不会放过他的。

果然坏预感总是应验得格外快，之后的几个月萨列里甚至不知怎样跟裁缝解释他的衣服为什么损坏频率如此之高，谁让有些人一逮到机会经常直接开撕。

偶尔他也会抱怨怎么能精力那么旺盛？然而每次只要莫扎特的手指搭上他身体的任一部位，萨列里的自制力就瞬间分崩离析。

去他娘的理智自省道德情操，那可是全世界都会为之吸引的被神明宠爱之人。

 

4.

《后宫诱逃》原定在9月保罗大公访问维也纳时公演，但后来为了避免“仓猝上演一部尚未准备完全的歌剧”而改演了格鲁克的作品。

莫扎特有些失落，但没有萨列里担心的那么失落。

“正好我想要求斯蒂芬尼仔细改一改剧本。”他很认真地说，“我不能忍受不合逻辑的剧情，我需要故事能配得上我的音乐。啊！至少你的剧顺利演出了……不过你真的不觉得扫烟囱的沃尔皮诺那角色在揶揄你吗？”

“我并不太在意剧本故事，到底是虚构层面的事情。”

“对了，我的10号钢琴奏鸣曲写完了，等下弹给你听？”

“好。”

比起剧本角色这类细枝末节的问题，萨列里显然有棘手得多的东西要考虑。此刻他们刚刚从皇帝的谒见厅出来，一起在美泉宫的花园里散步。直觉告诉他莫扎特已经察觉到了一些事情，哪怕他还没找到实质迹象，哪怕他们的日常生活一如既往。

他祈祷是自己多虑了，但有什么东西在暗处翻涌的意象挥之不去。

 

5.

“安东尼奥，你看起来很累，最近太忙了吗？”

“还好，事情稍微多了点。”

见皇帝合上书，歪头露出更疑惑的表情，萨列里懊恼起自己那回答简直在自杀。若非忙于工作还一脸疲惫的话，岂不是变相承认自己忙于应付最麻烦的同事？

其实他今天万分不想踏进霍夫堡，近几天一阵降温让他在感冒边缘徘徊，身处足够暖和的皇家图书馆里，不知为何还让他的头晕加重。

而皇帝接下去的发言让他最不想发生的事情发生了，虽然某种程度也是他说话不过脑子的代价。

“有点晚了呢，你就在我这边休息吧。”

跟上对方脚步时萨列里悄悄叹了口气，前夜莫扎特不知道哪根筋搭错了把他折腾得筋疲力尽。仔细想来，自从玩腻了为了新花样提出猜拳决定上下，莫扎特的床品日趋恶劣。尤其轮到他去上面时经常不知分寸，毫无征兆地动用暴力，似乎故意要在萨列里身上留下点痕迹。

约瑟夫把最后没读完的那本书带进了卧室，靠在床头看掉末尾的几十页。见萨列里一会喝水，一会摸口袋找东西总之明显在拖时间，他也不催促，任由他做心理斗争。

末了萨列里终于慢慢吞吞脱掉衣服来到他身边，尽管烛光昏暗，他依然能看到对方企图隐藏的东西。

“啊呀？年轻人真是粗暴呢……”

被皇帝抚过肩膀上的抓痕与脖颈处啃咬造成的血瘀，萨列里皱眉发觉部分皮肤之下还透出刺痛。见约瑟夫放下手中的书，他识趣地凑过去从侧面抱住对方的腰。脑后的碎发被温柔抚弄着，萨列里不置可否地叹了口气，羞耻感搅得心情愈发复杂，毕竟对方触碰的是他与另一个欢爱的证据。

稍许过了一会，约瑟夫面对他躺平将他拥入怀中，一下下拍着他的后背。完全是哄小孩子睡觉的动作，并不带有情欲。

“困的话早点睡。”——连语调也是真诚劝他休息的语调。

萨列里真的很困，皇帝胸口的气味熟悉而安心，那种带有佛手柑与麝香味道的香水是由他亲妹妹玛丽·安托瓦内特赠送的，十几年来几乎没有更换过。

“抱歉，陛下……”他不得不暗示自己已经没有精力再干点什么了。但头顶上方传来的轻声叹息让他十分在意。

在他发问之前，约瑟夫首先幽然说道：

“我只是有点心疼，毕竟我从没这样对待过你。”

是的，皇帝至始至终都很温柔，别说弄伤他了连大声吼他都没有过。萨列里知道那句话后面应该还跟着潜台词——我也不曾允许任何人这样对待你。

二十岁出头时他写过几部不怎么受欢迎的歌剧，那种情况下约瑟夫也不准有人对他的音乐或者能力发表微词，皇帝一眼瞪过去谁还敢窃窃私语呢？

萨列里忽然紧张起来，他怀疑自己是否踩在了临界点上，存续多年的安稳随时可能彻底崩塌。他混乱地思考起并不存在的对策，直到皇帝察觉到异样浅吻起他的额头。

“冷静一点，孩子。”约瑟夫太过了解他，能捕捉到他的情绪变化并猜到他在想什么，“我不会跟沃尔夫冈生气的。他很过分没错，但那都是你纵容的。我可爱的永远戒不掉甜食的安东尼奥并不喜欢苦楚之物，所以我知道你有多爱他。最近我逐渐意识到，就算我以君主身份命令你离开他也无法在竞争中获胜，虽然我是不会做那种残忍又无理的事情的。沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，那仿佛不是人间应有之物，他只是来执行上帝赋予他的使命的。”

【不，停下，求您别再继续了……】

萨列里觉得再下去自己要没出息地哭出来的。他下意识地想要缩成一团，结果被对方抱得更紧了一些。皇帝终止谈话说好了，睡吧，他顺从地闭上眼睛。坠入梦境前，他恍惚听见又有额外的话语飘进耳朵：

“安东尼奥，你永远可以安心追寻所爱之物。我允许。”


	3. Chapter 3

1.

夜风把莫扎特吵醒了，他本来就睡得不沉。

翻了个身挪开萨列里搭在他腰上的手，动作并不算小心。也不知道自己究竟希不希望对方跟着醒来，总之最后他依然安稳沉睡着。

莫扎特选择爬起来给那首《致希望》谱曲。

——「我时常站在我的道路上，  
望着远方的尽头流泪；  
仿佛未曾看见那知晓我痛楚之人，  
充满怜悯地伫立于一旁」

对着开头的歌词皱了皱眉，他试图于脑内编织契合的旋律，窗外夜莺的叫声却让他走神。苍白的月光透过玻璃洒在桌面上，为乐谱与他原本就苍白的指节额外蒙上一层忧郁。

莫扎特半年前就发现了萨列里身上不可思议的异样。起初他以为是错觉，但随着他们做爱次数增多，他明确感受到对方身上有“其他人留下的习惯”。如果顺着那些习惯来他会安然沉溺其中，反之则会流露出迷茫的表情。

例如当莫扎特吻过萨列里的脸颊，他总是下意识地偏头让出颈侧的位置。倘若此时不顺着他颈项吻下去而是去舔吮他他耳垂的话，萨列里有可能愣上一两秒或直接以一阵颤栗回应。

最明显的是他给自己口交时的小细节，莫扎特真的无比困惑：到底是谁喜欢被一下下像猫咪舔毛一样均匀、温和地被舔过前方孔眼的位置？他可从来没提过这种要求（虽然感觉还不赖）。更别提之后的过程仿佛标准曲式般被设定好了似的，不管是快慢交替的频率还是用手辅助提供压力的时机。以及萨列里偏好缓慢而循序渐进的性爱，如果一时兴起胡来的话比起表达不适，他更多显露出错愕与惊慌。已然一副“怎么回事？发什么了什么？为什么跟以前不一样？”的表情。

总之那种“被训练过”的暗示让莫扎特极为不爽。他情愿对方跟自己一样是混乱不负责，经常更换伴侣的顽劣分子。但萨列里显然跟人渣性格不沾边。他应该长期有跟谁在一起，他们对彼此（至少曾经）都很重要，然而从他们交往到现在莫扎特从没听他提起过自己的前任，这反而更加可疑。

他并不打算主动过问，纠结于过去愚蠢且无意义。所以莫扎特选择像标记地盘的动物般以另一种“气味”去覆盖。用自己的任性无序混合一些无理由的暴力，让萨列里习惯于属于他的新模式。

起初萨列里偶尔抱怨一下“阿马德乌斯，咬轻一点好吗？这样真的很疼啊！”，后来发现他是蓄意为之根本没改正的意思也就不管了。第二天出门前兀自仔细遮挡掉裸露部位的吻痕。

萨列里总在默默承受，从不拒绝，危险的性格。

莫扎特对天发誓自己没有主动探究对方的秘密，但他长了过于聪明的脑袋，拿出盘算晚饭吃什么的力气就能理出不少线索：

首先他排除了萨列里的学生，尽管音乐家与自己的学生暧昧颇为寻常。他自己也曾正大光明跟约瑟法·奥恩海默小姐约会，一同演出双钢琴奏鸣曲后带她去别处玩。

不过萨列里对他的教学对象几乎一视同仁，以几近刻板的慈爱与耐心对待他们。他享受担任老师的角色，谈论日常活跃气氛或准备零食只是其中的一环。作为同样动不动问他讨要糖果的人，莫扎特很清楚里面的情感区别。

就像到处都有传闻说凯特琳娜·卡瓦列里小姐是萨列里的情人，对此莫扎特只觉得好笑。凯特琳娜自幼跟随萨列里学习声乐，后者确实特别珍视她的能力，她现在是歌剧院最重要的女高音之一。莫扎特也喜欢跟她合作，她不但能驾驭最复杂的咏叹调，且总是充满热情似乎有无限的精力应对排练与排期紧密的演出。他们三人经常以同事聚会的形式一起喝茶聊天，能看得出来她或多或少对自己的老师心怀爱慕，但萨列里对她并无非分之想。

这种态度有很大一部分是从他自己的教导者那儿继承来的。萨列里不止一次对他提起过加斯曼是多么友善慷慨的人。这很好理解，毕竟是后者将当时是孤儿的他从威尼斯公国带来维也纳并教导他。如今作为回报萨列里也教导加斯曼的两个女儿。

因此莫扎特也不需要去顾虑萨列里的老师们，比如现在是他师长兼领导的格鲁克。尽管萨列里时常通宵给对方当助手校对谱子，他也一点不担心。他确信他们之间绝无师生之外的任何关系。

接下去排查社交圈里其他关系较为密切的人，莫扎特推测与他交往的应该是比他地位更高的贵族。他在床上（尤其当他输掉猜拳处于被动位置时）总带有额外的驯服感，甚至有讨好的意味。

剧院管理员罗森伯格不肯能，尽管萨列里跟他很熟悉，但他们当着他的面一起开玩笑时的样子直率而坦诚。后来他自己与那位伯爵因演员、乐队的安排而产生矛盾时，萨列里也不惜为了他与对方争执。

其他维也纳贵族大都中意萨列里的谦逊与礼貌，与他关系良好——仅限于社交需要范畴的友好。顶多有过个别人企图与他发展出点浪漫桥段，旁敲侧击给出暗示或者赠送物品表明好感。

虽然与谁家夫人偷情要严格保密这种故事听起来挺合理的，但对面显然不是女性。

那么到底是谁能够长期与萨列里隐秘相伴？且后者兴许出于忌惮兴，许出于确实存在的爱恋，兴许两者都有……总之毫无怨言甚至珍重这段关系？

莫扎特脑内浮现出几乎是唯一解的答案，又急切地摇头将其抹去。

所谓的端倪他很早就看到了，只是他不想承认不愿面对。

 

2.

公共场合下，皇帝把一切都隐藏的很好。

即便敏感如莫扎特，在三人共处时他能感觉到的，也不过是皇帝对萨列里更熟悉所以交情更深一些。仅此而已。

于是那段记忆仿佛芒刺在背，如果未曾看见或彻底淡忘掉没能想起来的话，那“真实”可能会永久隐匿下去。

11岁那年他对维也纳的印象并不好，吵闹、混乱，处处弥漫着官僚主义哪怕他还没学会官僚主义这个词语。

唯有遇见安东尼奥·萨列里让他开心。

当然，萨列里也喜欢他的天分与音乐，但不止于此，莫扎特能感觉到最单纯的好感与善意。否则萨列里不会冒着被骂的风险偷偷旷工带他去公园玩，不会任由他在后台上蹿下跳玩各种演出道具，事后再默默收好。

某天他又想吓唬萨列里，站在拐角的楼梯上等对方走过来后飞扑到他身上。结果腾空跃起后他发现自己认错了人。

银发蓝眼的青年一脸愕然地接住了他，看清是哪个捣蛋鬼后浅淡地笑了起来。

“沃尔夫冈你一个人在这里吗？我刚刚跟你父亲见过面。我建议他让你写一部歌剧证明你的实力。”

被对方调整姿势抱稳，这下轮到莫扎特陷入茫然。四处张望了一番，他看见一旁跟着的萨列里投来慌乱的眼神。

“呃，陛下。他是来找我的……”他的声音越来越轻，最后几个音节几乎听不见。

这足以提醒莫扎特对方的身份，他被放下来后赶紧对皇帝正式打招呼补上行礼，并承诺自己一定会认真写一部最好的歌剧。

皇帝表示很期待他的成品，继而与他们俩一起聊了一会，末了表示自己还有其他事务不能久留便准备回去。

离开歌剧院前，约瑟夫揉了揉莫扎特的头顶说：“努力吧，孩子，要成为最优秀的音乐家哦。”然后同样也揉了揉萨列里的头顶说：“你也是。”

在他转身离去之前，莫扎特看见皇帝的手掌顺势抚过萨列里的脸颊。

那并不该是君王对臣子或长辈对孩子应有的手势。彼时11岁的自己没能意识到其中的涵义，他非凡的记忆力却为他留下了画面，如今想来还不如不记得……

莫扎特放下笔，再次狠狠摇头。他不会开口去问萨列里的，只要一切还能维持原状他就继续装傻，哪怕自欺欺人是他最看不起的行为。哪怕想到有人提早十几年便侵占了萨列里且很有可能到此时此刻还在延续，他会被嫉妒与怒火深深折磨。

然而他还是不想失去他。

 

3.

肩膀被轻拍两下，莫扎特吓了一小跳回过头，意识到萨列里跟着醒了。

“小心点，别着凉。”他把一条毯子披在他身上。

莫扎特这才反应过来确实挺冷的，只是前面专注与别的问题忽略了。这张桌子紧贴着窗户壁炉爱莫能助，他的指尖已经冰凉发麻。

“你要喝点什么吗？”萨列里低声问道，并不过问他为何半夜起来。

“老样子，热巧克力谢谢。”

“好，稍等。”

等对方的身影消失在烛光无法企及之处，莫扎特捂脸低下头，努力把思绪拉回现实中。

萨列里很快把一杯热巧克力放到桌上，他搬了个椅子过来挨着莫扎特坐下，然后伸手搭上对方手背。  
“我真担心你感冒。”他半是不满半是担忧地皱眉，“快把杯子捧起来暖暖手。”

“不！不要，我要你握着！”莫扎特瞬间开始撒娇，这心情转换把他自己都惊讶到了。明明半分钟前还深陷忧郁与愠怒，下一秒就开始依赖对方。

见萨列里无奈地抓起他的手握紧，莫扎特顺势卷紧毯子靠到对方身上，把脚也一起缩到椅子上躲避寒冷。他真的太依赖萨列里了，他太需要这种纵容的、无底线的爱，需要有人无论他怎么无理取闹都不会批评他。而不是只爱他作为“天才作曲家”的样子。他从太小的时候就被迫承受成人世界对“优秀”与“卓越”的期待，甚至已经超出一个成年人应当承受的范围。

等暖和起来的时间里，莫扎特于脑内组织好了他的配曲，再一口气写下来。整个过程萨列里就在一旁静静陪着他。

一不小心折腾到天亮，萨列里让女佣将早餐提早送过来，对莫扎特说：“你今天呆在家里吧，等下再睡一会。”

“你要出门吗？”

“我去剧院安排些事情，中午就回来。”

 

4.

萨列里匆忙结束工作回到家，进门就嗅到了不妙的气息。

莫扎特真的生病了，尽管他竭力控制咳嗽精神也不算太差，体温升高的事实却无法掩盖。

“请你好好躺着，等下叫医生过来。”萨列里自责起昨晚没早点醒来，还是让他着了凉。

“别别别……不需要。”莫扎特坚定拒绝，“医生只会给你放掉点血然后给你一包成分不明的粉末，说不定是蜥蜴尾巴磨成的。我有经验应对，亲爱的萨列里，请给我一块冷水打湿的毛巾和一些柠檬水。并不需要多余的东西。”

“经验？”萨列里照对方的要求做了，唯独对这一点费解。

“啊啊~你以为绕欧洲转一圈巡演很轻松吗？路上我和姐姐频都在繁生病，感冒？微不足道的小问题。”他接过毛巾放在额头上，继续解释，“我是不是没跟你提起过？早年我离开维也纳后没几天就得了天花，差点送命。感谢上帝吧，否则你可见不到成年的我。”

萨列里露出又震惊又心疼的神色，超长途跋涉对那个年纪的孩子而言太过辛苦。他坐在床边，抓起莫扎特的手吻了吻他的手背，然后双手握住。

“你为什么一直看着我？想什么呢？”隔了一会莫扎特抽出手戳了戳对方的下巴。

“当年我想了很久，你以后会长成什么模样。”萨列里移开视线浅笑。

“哦？那么还算符合你期待吗？”莫扎特挑眉。

“远超期待好么。”萨列里没能把“比我想象中好看很多很多”说出口，不过他终于明白为什么莫扎特看起来有比其他人更纤细的骨架与苍白的皮肤，不安稳的童年对他的体质影响颇大。

“真的？”

“嗯……”

见对方竟有害羞的意思，莫扎特想笑却引出一阵咳嗽。

“再拿个靠垫给我好吗？躺太平整加重鼻塞。”他要求道，继续远程指挥，“唉唉~那个太小了，换一个，不是不是，丝绸表面的太滑，对对就那边棕色的那只。顺便再给我一块手帕。”

把萨列里搞得手忙脚乱像第一次参加排练的乐队新人，莫扎特大笑到蹬腿儿。

“你是不是从来没照顾过别人？”他在对方终于又在自己身边坐定后问道。

萨列里被问懵了，他回忆了一会末了轻轻摇头。

“没有，我觉得照顾学生那种应该不算。”

“当然不算啦！”莫扎特整理了下被子盖好，“太好了，看来我是第一个让你照顾的人。”

强调【第一个】这样的说辞让萨列里暗自警惕起来，有特殊指代吗？他察觉到什么了吗？还是自己心有内鬼想多了……

“这也能让你很开心吗？”他试探着提问。

“对啊~”莫扎特主动握上他的手，“你们总说我贪得无厌，但另一方面我其实很容易满足的。”

——是的，一切照如今的轨迹维持下去就好。只要别发生太过分的事情，他愿意稍许跟自己从未受挫过的自尊心谈判一下，忍耐以维持必要的平衡。

“对了，躺着反而特别有灵感，你帮我记谱好吗？我来口述。”

萨列里自是不会拒绝的，他拿来空白的五线谱放在腿上记录莫扎特的想法。然而即便明显感觉到对方有放慢速度，要跟上他的思路依旧十分勉强。

“别急，你先写完这几组切分音。中提琴声部要慢一拍进入。”他停顿片刻给他时间动笔，“果然你的话比我的任何一个助手都要靠得住。萨列里真的非常优秀哦，只是比我稍差一点而已。”

“能帮上你就好。”

“欸~你不要总对自己评价过低。我可是很欣赏你的。我对自己有自知之明，以后生病的机会还多的是。”

“阿马德乌斯！我的老天！你能不能不要诅咒自己？”萨列里一脸残念地扶着额头，叹了口气，“有时候我会感觉你的天赋对你而言也是种负担。”

莫扎特愣了几秒，从有记忆起所有人都在赞颂他的天赋，叮嘱他珍稀这份神赐的礼物。唯有萨列里，哪怕同为作曲家他比其他人更清楚天赋的重要性，哪怕他自己都没意识到——他依然比起神明的恩赐更在意“阿马德乌斯”这一个体。

负担吗？确实也没错。不过么……

“萨列里你真好，我最喜欢你了。”他对上那双忽然被表白充斥着茫然的红色眼睛，“人生无论如何都会有负担的，于你的话，那希望每个人都开心的性格就是最大的负担。”

“…………”

写下乐句尾部的休止符，萨列里确信对方或多或少还是知道了点什么。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刀片预警！

1.

平静的日子愈发让萨列里恐慌。

“一切如常”对他而言远非照原先的步调又度过了一天，而是“姑且还安全”的侥幸。

他开始变得神经过敏，讨厌计划改动，讨厌突发事件。他谨慎维护如今的生活如同照料最娇嫩的花朵，为任何不受控的东西都有可能让她破碎凋零。

新的一年仿佛幻梦。

一月莫扎特吃完了他的生日蛋糕才想起来许愿。他站在桌子上，高呼：“我要永远跟安东尼奥·萨列里在一起！我要每天舔他的屁股！直到我们年老到没法勃起，只能一起坐在阳台上便晒太阳边讲下流笑话！”

二月莫扎特借口自家壁炉罢工，一整个月都赖在萨列里家里。加上工作地点相同他们几乎24小时黏在一起。莫扎特连自己的个人演奏会都要拖上萨列里，把他放在后台或者观众席上。

三月格外繁忙，萨列里被绑在格鲁克身边协助他写新歌剧，而莫扎特则赶着完成来自家乡显贵哈夫纳家族的交响曲订单。乱糟糟的梗时有发生：首演那天萨列里没空参加，只来得及结束后按约定去接对方。刚下马车迎面撞见约瑟夫把他惊得手足无措，聊了几句被吻脸颊告别更是吓到魂飞魄散。谢天谢地莫扎特显然还在后台应付热情的观众。等他终于接到人却发现对方一脸闹别扭的表情。原来他弹完换上新结尾的5号钢琴协奏才瞥见皇帝也在场，不得不起身对他致意并即兴演奏一段赋格。

四月依然很忙但较为安稳。天气暖和了起来，他俩时常沿着多瑙河散步。和煦微风吹拂过莫扎特的金发，身旁河面上反射着夕阳撒下的斑斓金芒。萨列里脑内浮现出一些对位的乐句，感叹美学的基本要素都是近似的。

五月莫扎特为了《后宫诱逃》的脚本跟斯蒂芬尼爆发争吵，后者对他一而再再而三的修改要求忍无可忍，警告他退回自己音符的领域里去，不要再对文字指手画脚。无法与音乐相称的文字毫无意义！莫扎特争辩道。问他想让一年的努力在终点前泡汤吗？冷战持续了一周，莫扎特还是拿到了他理想中的脚本，斯蒂芬尼为他修改了第三幕下半场的剧情。他应该不会再跟我合作了，莫扎特耸肩望向萨列里，后者正认真看着他前一幕的咏叹调《我胜利了》，随口却并非敷衍地回答道：没关系，你会遇见更多更好的词作家。结果莫扎特直接扑上来抱住他，失手掉落的乐谱撒了一地。阿马德乌斯？他轻声叫他名字轻抚他的脊背，心想与和作者闹翻不至于让他那么失落吧？事实证明也不是，莫扎特蹭够了安抚后很认真地对他说：果然只有你我怎么闹都不会生气。

六月剧院有多部歌剧同期在演出，萨列里忙于安排乐队与歌手的工作，让他们既能满足舞台需求又不至于太劳累。稍有空暇他还得为莫扎特终于定稿的剧本做首演的准备，比如定制具有土耳其风格的戏服与舞台道具，让乐手调试好并适应巴塞管等平时不常用的乐器。莫扎特死性难改，排练时略有不满便冲着乐队吼叫。他对音乐太苛刻，时常忘了演奏者是不完美的人类。协调矛盾自然又是萨列里的活，双簧管首席特里本森揶揄他为什么事事顺着莫扎特，有什么不可告人的秘密。虽然知道是玩笑，萨列里还是被惹得一阵苦笑。

说起秘密，萨列里曾经臆想过一百种败露的方式。从对方忍不住质问到自己忍不住说出来以求痛快的解脱，再到高潮中叫错名字或者直接捉奸在床这种极端事故。他已经在大脑中预演了一万遍万一发生了要采取怎样的说辞，怎样应对接下去的展开，莫扎特要是当着皇帝的面跟他打起来要怎么收场……

这些当然都没有发生，生活不愿意给人太多“意料之中”。如果一个人把最糟糕的情形都想玩了，那就给他点更糟糕的。

首演前夜，莫扎特随口问道：“明天皇帝也来的吧？毕竟是他的计划。”

“对，他来的。”萨列里点头。他听见莫扎特哦了一声，这个话题就结束了。

不记得从何时起，皇帝在他们的交谈里变成了句号一样的东西。萨列里明显感觉到莫扎特表面轻描淡写实则刻意回避。比如谈论工作日程时，萨列里告诉对方自己今天要给哪个学生上课、去拜访哪位贵族或者去格鲁克那里的话，莫扎特会追问他什么时候结束？结束了去做什么？晚上回谁家过夜？然而一旦他说出“今天皇帝召见我”，对方只会点头表示知道了并迅速谈论别的，从不打探细节。

像他这样高傲的人竟然也要欺骗自己来避免尴尬，萨列里真的不知道该怎样补偿他。事实上他也没有余力，近来宿命感越来越让他痛苦。不合理设计的建筑总有一天要倒塌的，况且那建筑还伫立在薄冰之上。

碎裂与崩溃只是时间问题。

 

2.

《后宫诱逃》的初次演出很成功，序曲开头清脆的三角铁三连音轻松将舞台染上异域风情，贝尔蒙特决心找到爱人的第一首咏叹调连续两次被要求再唱一遍。萨列里从头到尾望着莫扎特指挥乐队的背影，他相信他自己一定也很高兴，好几次忍不住在曲间回过头表扬歌手的出色表现。

收场后的宴席里，莫扎特被甜言蜜语与仰慕包围，那是他的努力与天分应得的报偿。

“沃尔夫冈，这是我听过的最出色的德语歌剧！比以往的任何一部都要好。”连皇帝也来到他身边称赞道，“就算当着安东尼奥的面我也要这么说。”

莫扎特礼貌地对约瑟夫表示感谢，冲躲在桌角边刚把一口布丁塞进嘴里的萨列里调皮地眨了眨眼睛。接着他与小提琴首席以及凯特琳娜小姐聊起来，又赶去见一贯赏识他资助他的图恩女伯爵。

“你过来一下。”约瑟夫结束了与另一位贵族的短暂对话后，轻拍萨列里的肩膀要求道。

萨列里放下勺子跟上对方脚步，皇帝把他带进一间休息室，平时可用来小聚打牌的那种。两人都进入后他回身锁上门，拿起桌子上那瓶事先开好的香槟，往同样事先准备好的被冻到发白的水晶杯里倒酒。

“你上次来我这里是三个星期前了。”他于一旁的沙发上坐下，拿起酒杯，他极少喝酒，但特殊场合例外，“不过今天晚上你显然需要跟沃尔夫冈在一起，所以我只打算占用你一刻钟左右的时间。”

瞬间明白对方语言里的暗示，萨列里走到皇帝面前，于他双腿之间跪下，等约瑟夫解开自己的裤子，他低头含上他的性器。头顶发丛被轻柔抚弄，萨列里缓缓闭眼深长呼气，一点点用舌面先将整根柱体润湿。  
“别急，慢一点……”

约瑟夫指尖掠过他的鬓角，萨列里将节奏更加放缓一些，从前端开始耐心舔舐。从他第一次学着口交算起，约瑟夫从不要求他含得太深之类的。他明白皇帝更在意享受他的服务这一事实，只要按照指示行事便可，对方并不想把他搞得很难受很辛苦，或者呼吸困难。

“你不知道你现在的样子有多可爱。”约瑟夫释放出愉悦的鼻息，深情凝视着萨列里翕动的睫羽与红瞳。接下去他并不需要给出额外的命令，萨列里早已对他的喜好烂熟于心。举杯饮下甘美的私人藏酒配合甜蜜的快感，约瑟夫对此夜的赞誉又增添了几分。

门外走廊里时不时传来欢笑与欢呼，他俩都心照不宣地尽量保持安静。皇帝饮尽杯中酒的同时也获得了最终的满足。萨列里按照惯例为他将多余的、交混的液体舔干净以免留下痕迹。

“走吧，待太久该有人神经质地担心我的安危了。”约瑟夫收拾好仪表，往桌子的另一只酒杯里倒上酒递给萨列里。

像什么也没发生过一样开门来到走廊上，约瑟夫趁四下无人点吻了萨列里的鼻梁，祝他度过愉快的夜晚。

话音刚落，莫扎特正巧从拐角处走了过来。他当然没有看到这个吻，方才狠狠喝过一轮他有些晕乎乎的，甚至没去思考眼前的两人在干什么。

然而他下一秒的举动无意中将原本就摇摇欲坠的一切彻底撞塌了。

——“啊，萨列里。我正在找你。”语罢他借着酒劲，下意识地勾上萨列里的脖子吻了上去。

 

3.

那个吻是萨列里人生中最痛苦的2秒，可能对于莫扎特也是。

他喝上头了没错，却还不至于失去正常思维，也不至于失去味觉，更不至于分辨不出那种特殊的咸腥是什么味道。

可怕的死寂笼罩这三位当事人。面对远比剧本震慑人心的剧情，没有谁知道该怎么收场。

末了还是莫扎特戳穿了沉默。

——“你们就是这样庆祝我首演成功的？”

他以冷淡到似乎早已剥离了所有情绪的口吻说道，接着抢过萨列里手中的酒杯，不管不顾地将那些淡金色液体浇向约瑟夫，又在转身离开的那一秒把杯子扔向地面。水晶容器碎裂的声响回荡在整条走廊里。

于是萨列里又面对着无解的选择题：如果现在不追上莫扎特，他们之间百分百就此结束了。但他显然不能把刚被严重冒犯的皇帝扔在原地。只要他愿意，这种冒犯足够他把莫扎特送进监狱。萨列里以纠结到恐慌的眼神看向约瑟夫，后者同样平静得如无风的湖面（至少表面上是这样），并未表现出怒意。

沉默又蔓延了片刻，末了约瑟夫拿出手帕擦起脸上与胸前衣物上的香槟，同时命令道：“安东尼奥，去叫人来把这里收拾一下。”

走相反方向去找皇帝的侍从，萨列里感到仿佛踏上了一条通往尽头的孤独道路。路过宴会厅周围仍是欢声笑语，小乐队的即兴演奏从远处飘来。食物丰饶的气味与贵妇人的香水让空气都变得香甜。屋顶悬挂的大型烛台火光摇曳，底下的那片空地里一对对男女翩翩起舞……而这些欢闹构成了一个牢笼般的梦境，将他与珍视之物彻底阻隔。

他已失去了头顶上空最纯净的星光。

 

4.

莫扎特一口气喝掉一整瓶烈酒，用来洗刷口腔内屈辱的异味。

他兀自离开了晚宴会场，坐进一辆马车却并不知道要去哪里。不想回家，也不想漫无目的地瞎逛。

报了几个地名又中途反悔，结果阴差阳错地又回到了剧院，反正他有萨列里偷偷配给他的后门钥匙。  
深夜其他工作人员都已撤出，他问唯一的守夜人要了根蜡烛放在手持小烛台里，浑浑噩噩地穿过回廊，坐到已经收拾干净空无一物的舞台中央。

眼泪不受控地流淌而下，穿过昏暗寂静的空气，敲打在舞台的木质地板上发出沉闷的声音。

他不明白一切为什么会变成这样，他愿意以他在此地获得所有荣光去交换半小时前的意外不要发生。彼时台下人声鼎沸呼喊着他的名字，此刻躲在烛火的微光后面看着空无一人的观众席，他只觉得那几个音节是莫大的讽刺。

被神明宠爱之人？是神明真的已经赠予他太多东西了吗？所以他无法额外再获得些什么了？比如快乐的生活与挚爱之人？

不，也许是自己太天真了。音乐领域里他确实称得上无所不能，从5岁起便能轻松编织出完美的旋律，每一个音符都对他唯命是从。以至于他误以为在别的地方也能掌控一切。

对萨列里表白前他根本没打算问对方是否有跟谁在交往，因为做好了即便有也要抢过来的恶劣打算，因为全世界没有人能拒绝可爱的阿马德乌斯。鬼知道自己是要从神圣罗马帝国皇帝手里抢人？那样就算提前问了萨列里也不会如实回答的吧……

头晕到坐着都无法保持平衡，只能原地躺下，幸好7月无论如何都不会太冷。反胃感逐渐冒了上来，可能着实喝太多了，可能出于厌恶，可能两者皆有。

他从不认为约瑟夫是个糟糕的人，作为皇帝他算得上理智开明的统治者。然而从个人情感上，莫扎特无法消除内心由衷的厌恶。以及事到如今他依旧没有一丝一毫怪罪萨列里的想法，他必须要找一个其他对象来迁怒发泄。

过度摄入的酒精让他的意识越发混乱，他飘过不免在这里睡着的念头，明天被其他人看到了会有多狼狈……管它呢……宴会厅那儿有人察觉到自己不见了吗？会有人来找他吗……谁会来呢……

彻底陷入昏睡前，他发现自己内心希冀的还是那个名字。

 

5.

从事发当晚回家后，萨列里把自己锁在书房里，数夜未眠。

派人打探过莫扎特的情况，知道对方也闭门不出他反而松了口气，至少他没有冲动做蠢事情。

直到某天下午，有传令官登门拜访，说皇帝有事召见。

萨列里强迫自己打起精神，洗把澡换了身正装前往美泉宫。

约瑟夫正在批阅文件，看起来与往常无异。见萨列里前来谒见，他放下笔对他说：“叫你来是为了通知你一件事情。本来可以让传令官直接给你书面说明的。但我觉得还是当面告诉你比较好。意大利歌剧院重新开启了，下周起要把你从德语歌剧院调回去。”

见萨列里无动于衷仿佛在走神，约瑟夫继续补充：“这不是报复或惩罚，只是工作安排而已，你们两个什么都没做错。”

“您有权做任何决定的，陛下。”萨列里回应道，“并不需要对我解释。”

“安东尼奥！”

“……”

这是皇帝有史以来第一次对他抬高嗓门。萨列里直视进那双湛蓝的瞳孔，以为自己听似谦逊的顶撞让对方生气了。他准备接受更为严厉的批评甚至责罚，结果桌子对面的人深沉地叹了口气，轻声说“对不起。”

萨列里霎时愣住了，近来他经受了太多意料之外，超负荷运转的大脑已经失去理智思考的能力。谁来告诉他怎样应对皇帝的道歉？

仿佛思考了半个世纪，萨列里决定采取最卑劣的手段：逃避。

“陛下，我有一个不情之请。”

“你说。”

“据我所知，明年年初格鲁克先生要出访法国，应该会在那儿停留……很久。身为他最重要的住手，请允许我同行。而在这之前，我想应邀去米兰与威尼斯巡演。”

他自己也不知道所谓的很久是多久，但大有可能得呆上好几年。格鲁克计划在那儿完成至少3部用他的说辞：认真而重要的歌剧。

再次望向约瑟夫，萨列里看见他露出失落的神情，但终究还是点头同意了。

“去吧，去吧……”皇帝应允道，“替我向安托瓦内特问好。”


	5. Chapter 5

1.

凡尔赛宫比美泉宫更为庞大华丽，人员构成纷杂，由此带来的结果是成倍的繁文缛节。

旅途劳顿尚未散去，萨列里又被拖入一场接一场社交场合。他头痛地记忆着贵族们的名字与头衔，回到安排给他们的住所后明明异常困顿偏偏怎么也睡不着。索性爬起来打算工作一会，企图构思一下新歌剧，结果对着空白把五线谱静坐到黎明。

格鲁克劝他不要勉强自己，不舒服的话就休息一两天。

其实算不上不舒服却也不知该怎样解释，好在一封来自维也纳的推荐信给了萨列里新任务，那反而让他感觉轻松了些。

他开始指导玛丽·安托瓦内特演奏羽管键琴，也教她声乐与乐理。法兰西王后自幼热爱音乐，尚未出嫁前也是格鲁克的学生，所以很快与他建立了良好的关系。并且由于教学是比较私人化的工作，比起前段时间在巴黎歌剧院干活的日子，他免去了大部分社交压力。

玛丽·安托瓦内特是个极其美丽的女孩子，如传说中一样只要仰望就会产生倾慕的美貌。

她总是用清甜的声线问他萨列里大师~这段复倚音这样弹对吗？再任性地要求他课后加入下午茶野餐。

这一天也一样，王后听说萨列里不怎么愿意参与歌剧院的例行集会，她立马表示：“那就留下好啦，我派人通知他们说你被我拖走参加一场私人演出了。”

又受到了庇护，萨列里于花园里接过侍女递来的茶杯还有些恍惚。

“大师~萨列里大师~”玛丽·安托瓦内特拿折扇在他面前晃了几下，“又在发呆吗？还是在想新作品？”见对方移开视线，她笑着说道，“啊，喜欢这样看着我的人很多，但你不太一样，你的眼神好像又不是在看我，有点像从我的身体里穿透过去在看别的东西。”

“抱歉，失礼了。”萨列里立马道歉，并不能告诉对方那是因为她有跟约瑟夫一模一样的银白长发与晴空般透彻湛蓝的眼睛。他因此总想起维也纳的事情，方才意识到真是奇怪，自己明明出生于威尼斯公国也在那儿长大，内心深处却视维也纳为故土。

“没关系啦~你还要甜点吗？啊对了，哥哥给我寄了新的信件。”她拿出一只带着皇室火漆印与维也纳邮戳的信封，当场拆开来阅读。略过问候与现状交流内容后，她抬头对萨列里说：

“啊，约瑟夫说会安排你们写一部歌剧给我，具体要求他另写了一封信寄到巴黎剧院给格鲁克先生了。这有一行小字，唔……黏在信封里的小纸条请交给安东尼奥。”

玛丽赶紧拿起信封又往里看了一眼，最内侧果然粘了一张小纸条。她小心翼翼地把它扯出来递给萨列里。

“啊，对不起我不小心看到了一点……”

“没关系，陛下，别在意。”

萨列里接过纸条，自己却皱起眉在意得不行。

——【亲爱的安东尼奥，但愿你已经适应了巴黎的生活。想必你最近很忙，没那么忙的时候可以直接给我写信，不用经由驻巴黎大使转达。玛丽说她很喜欢你，这让我很高兴。沃尔夫冈最近搬到了新的住处，不知他有没有与你联系。他频繁开个人演奏会，现在是维也纳公认最好的演奏者。许多人情愿站着挤在大厅里也要听完他的独奏。祝你一切安好。】

纸条最底下有一行小字：Trattnerischen Hause; 2te Stiege. 3.t Stock

皇帝显然不会搬家，所以那行地址肯定属于莫扎特。萨列里不是没想过给他们俩写信，然而好几次都写完又撕碎，觉得每一句句子都不够得体。只是寒暄显得无聊，然过往不堪回首，未来更无法指望。他质问自己难道事到如今还想挽回吗？还奢求被原谅吗？不，不可能的……

如对待脆弱之物般小心把纸条折好收进口袋，萨列里发现玛丽·安托瓦内特正调皮地冲他眨眼睛。

“真的对不起我不是故意看到的，可是好在意哦~我知道哥哥一直很喜欢你的对你赞美有加，会想跟你说悄悄话也不奇怪啦……沃尔夫冈是谁？”

“沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，你应该听说过他的。”

“哇！何止听说过！”法兰西王后几乎是在惊呼，见萨列里一脸茫然，她解释道，“我见过他的。”

“哦，这样……”萨列里细想了一下又觉得很正常，毕竟莫扎特在欧洲各地的主流皇室、贵族面前都表演过，“在巴黎还是维也纳？”他随口一问。

“在美泉宫啦！当时明明有那么多人在场，也有其他女孩子。结果他从钢琴上下来后跑去问我的母亲能不能把我嫁给他。欸？你没听过这个故事吗？”

“咳咳，没有……”

时隔多日，萨列里终于又由衷产生笑意。

有些人真是毒辣的眼光呢。

 

2.

一个月后《达纳伊得斯姐妹》的剧本送达了巴黎歌剧院。然而格鲁克刚刚经历了一次中风，医生说以他的年纪可能一时半会没法从眩晕与肢体麻木中彻底恢复。

于是创作任务完全落到了萨列里头上，不过谨慎起见对外暂且宣称格鲁克负责了序曲、咏叹调等主要部分，而他负责协助。

原本潜心创作是一种让自己归于平静的方式，如今萨列里却并没有那么平静。他失落地发现“习惯”是种可怕的拘束，曾经拥有的东西失去后给人的无所适从极其强烈。

格鲁克当然也给了他一些建议与指导，但再也没人站在他背后一边敲他肩膀还跳来跳去，一边嫌弃他“这边剧情冲突那么强烈你怎么写那么单调的旋律啊？这一段让长笛也加进来不是更明快吗？哇你留了这么长一段空白给女高音玩华彩？她一定爱死你了！萨列里我饿了你给我找点吃的好吗？我保证不吃在你乐谱上也不吃在你身上！”

放下笔企图冷静一下，萨列里打开笔记本寻找记录下的灵感，随手翻开映入眼帘的又是那行被自己仔细抄下的地址。

他认命从抽屉里拿出信纸，习惯性于写下“亲爱的”又把纸张揉成团扔掉重新换一张。

【致沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，

如果你不愿意阅读，请把它扔开，一切权当我卑微的自言自语。

我已在巴黎度过了5个月，而再过两个月距离我离开维也纳就要满一年。而这段生活于我如同幻梦，远不如对过往的记忆真实。

我不打算辩解，更不奢求原谅，甚至无所谓这些胡言乱语是否能够抵达你眼前。我只是一如既往的，自私的想要倾诉。

上周我去买空白乐谱时也一并购入了你新写的钢琴奏鸣曲，它们作为教学材料指导玛丽·安托瓦内特，尊贵的法兰西王后，她也是你的乐迷。

你的作品总是甜美纯净如一捧坠落的宝石，连偶尔透出的浅淡忧伤都是纯净的。这反而……让我无法去猜测你究竟处于怎样的状态怎样的心情。

我真的……经常担心你，又不敢过问。唯恐你再也不想接触到任何跟我有关的事物。

最后是一句苍白无力的，迟到太久的道歉。

对不起，阿马德乌斯。

我辜负了你的寄望，以及你给予我的一切。

安东尼奥·萨列里】

 

3.

结束了今日音乐会的钢琴三重奏，莫扎特不想参与社交，随便找了点借口径直回家，哪怕回到家也无事可做。

想着很久没有检查信箱了，他打开看了眼。从乐迷的狂热表白匿名信里挑出家人与朋友的信件。他差点把那只寄件人只写了A.S缩写的信封扔掉，然而上面来自巴黎的邮戳让他产生了妄想。

不可能的，不可能的吧？搬家的时候可没通知这个人……

进到屋内莫扎特把那封信放在桌面正中间，焦虑地绕着房间走了好几圈。终于深吸一口气拆开信封，信纸上的字迹瞬间证实了他的预想。

那些文字让他一时间无法分辨自己的心情。原谅？谈不上什么原谅不原谅，他没有责备过对方。但他能怎么回应呢？无论示弱、安慰、妥协还是对事实平铺直叙，结果都会归到一串更棘手的问题：到底打算怎样？维持现状？彻底拒绝？抑或心底还是想要继续？

不，不行！他迫使自己理智思考。这样的关系对彼此而言都是混沌的泥沼，一旦踏入便别无选择地只能深陷、窒息。把所有人从中梦打醒的的代价很大，对萨列里可能却是更好的状态。归根结底音乐是艺术——美好却脆弱无力的东西，在阶级与绝对权力面前就是一只能被轻松扼断喉咙的金丝雀。

希望萨列里能从中做出选择是他犯下的最幼稚的错误。他能怎么选？跟他私奔吗？逃去哪里？离开了这些贵族听众他们要怎么活下去？

又把信件读了一遍，莫扎特将它收起来塞进抽屉里。他完全能理解萨列里为什么到现在才给他写信，因为是否要回信估计也得困扰他八百年。

但总是要回的，否则他于心不忍，也憋不住。

今天就算了吧，先睡觉为妙，前提是睡得着的话……

 

4.

实在无所事事或心情烦躁的话，莫扎特会独自沿着多瑙河散步。

天气不错，阳光灿烂却又不至于太热。他久违地买了只可丽饼边走边吃，自从萨列里离开后他再也没去那家店买过甜点。

不知不觉又踏上两人最喜欢的路线，之前他们会买完吃的一路走到码头再折返，兴许中间拐弯改道往斯蒂芬大教堂走，兴许也就原路返回了。他发现回忆已经不会令他太痛苦，因为对于回忆人或多或少有所防备。他更苦恼的反而是将来，比如那封让自己无所适从的信。

总之今天他选择原路返回。路过一栋华丽建筑时，边上的小巷里忽然窜出一群孩子。在嬉笑声与哭喊声中，穿着华丽服饰的几位儿童开始踢打一个衣着质朴的平民男孩。

从他们的话语里并判断不出到底发生了什么，莫扎特更惊讶于自己是不是大脑抽筋了，竟然站在原地无动于衷，以他一贯的脾气肯定要往那几个欺负人的小混球屁股上踢几脚。

不过在他前去救援前有人先动手了。那个男人之前久久坐在河边长凳上，莫扎特去程与回程都从他身后走过。他如隐士般穿着亚麻长袍，用兜帽严严实实遮盖住自己，一言不发甚至连坐姿都没改变过，配上阳光与周围的景色仿佛一尊雕像。当他的沉思被吵闹声打断，他起身抓住了带头施暴的男孩，严厉地对他说：“给我停下，跟他道歉。”

那声线让莫扎特以为自己几天没睡好出现了幻听，然而当贵族公子不服管教咒骂挑衅，对方的回应让他确信自己的耳朵没有罢工。

——“我要跟霍恩施坦侯爵谈一谈他是怎么教育家里的孩子的了，竟能顶着自己佩戴的家纹于公开场合做出如此下三滥之事。”

他语气里的威严让顽劣捣蛋鬼惊恐地道了歉，带着他的小随从们迅速逃走。

“好啦，没事了。你也回家吧。”男人蹲下把还在抽泣的受害者从地上拉起来，给了他自己手帕擦掉眼泪与鼻涕，“他们以后应该不会再找你麻烦了。”

等男孩哭够了道谢离开，莫扎特慢慢走到刚刚起身站直的男人背后，不带问候也不带敬语地问道：“是你泄露了我的地址吧？”

又一次，除了皇帝之外没有第二种可能性了。其他人没有那么“无聊”。

对方回头望向他的时候似乎愣了几秒，对言语上的“不敬”倒是完全没在意。毕竟一个人从美泉宫溜出来就没想以原来的身份被看待。

“对，是我。”约瑟夫摘下兜帽，点头承认，“安东尼奥写信给你了吗？”

“你为什么要告诉他啊！”莫扎特脱口而出反问道，他想不通对方到底出于什么目的。从阴暗的角度考虑明明他和萨列里老死不相往来对对方更有利。

他看见皇帝垂眼叹了口气，兀自转身面向多瑙河，趴在小观景台的石质护栏上。

“沃尔夫冈，我统治了帝国18年，试图改变我想要改变的一切。宗教、医疗、教育、法律……嘛，可能你对政治这种肮脏的游戏并不关心。总之，结果呢？光天化日之下依然一个人可以随意践踏另一个无罪的人。”他望了眼被霸凌的男孩离去的方向，再次摇了摇头，“愿天空闪耀，愿大地丰饶，愿人民幸福真是虚妄的愿景。我与重臣探讨兼听建议，融合我自认为的理性与道德去思考，最后呢？无论货币法案、德语歌剧院还是偷偷写进信里的那行地址，不过都是我的自作主张，谁都不能预知最后的成效。真羡慕你们音乐家，总在做有结果的事情。”

“哈……？”

莫扎特一脸纠结，完全不明白对方为什么要跟他说这些。虽然是他自己先提问的，然而皇帝的回答根本算不上回答。

是想表达善意吗？对他而言根本没必要吧？如果是为了萨列里……不行，他无法理解这样的心态。

“你真是个奇怪的人。”莫扎特冷淡评价道，转身往别处走去，把皇帝扔在原地。

夜晚，莫扎特问人讨了张门票去意大利剧院看萨列里修改版的《嫉妒学校》。第二个场景中商人布拉西欧的宣叙调就让他差点在剧院里倒地打滚。

——当歌词唱到“我将用土耳其式的方法行事（Lo la faccio alla turca）”，跟进的配乐里出现了一小段来自他11号钢琴奏鸣曲第三乐章的引用。“Alla turca”正是他给那一乐章加的小标题。

安东尼奥·萨列里！你这人怎么这样啊！莫扎特满心崩溃，上半场结束就逃走了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达彭特相关的一些时间线和事件被我魔改过了，请勿当真……

1\. 

信件寄出后时隔5个月，萨列里终于收到了回信。

经巴黎歌剧院其他同事之手转交给他的瞬间，他怀疑自己的心跳都要停止了。

回到住处愣是酝酿了一晚上依然不敢打开。

这样的情况持续了整整四天，直到他写完歌剧的前两幕打算鼓起勇气“庆祝”一下，方才掏出拆信刀将其拆开。

里面的内容出乎意料又在意料之中——对于名为阿马德乌斯的人而言。

信纸是空白的，上面除了本人签名什么也没写。

萨列里反倒松了口气。至少对方愿意看他的信且愿意反馈一下，哪怕他也苦于组织言辞索性耍性子交白卷。

于是往后的日子里，萨列里以每个月一到两封信的频率写一些东西寄给他。有时是工作进展，类似于：我尝试用长号来表现地狱般可憎的氛围，效果还不错。有时是日常遭遇，类似于：凡尔赛宫最大的优点——奶油蛋卷太好吃了！

虽然长途寄送的信件送达时间不稳定，但他终究能收到同等数目的回信，哪怕里面依旧塞了只有签名的空白纸张。不管怎样能以某种方式保持联系让他心怀慰藉。而他也并非对莫扎特的情况一无所知，他同样维持与约瑟夫的通信，后者会夹在段落间用简短的句子提及一些情况。

不知不觉混到了圣诞节，萨列里顶着漫天雪花沿着塞纳河岸走过，卢浮宫的檐梁已蒙上一层落雪。他想起去年此时自己在威尼斯也是差不多的场景，而某些人非要往圣诞树上挂满画着屁股的小木板已然是前年的事……

不可能在巴黎过一辈子的，总得回去。萨列里发现自己念想维也纳，却有些无法想象自己回到那座城市时的光景。

节日时光人们都忙于团聚亲朋好友，倒是安心创作的好机会，没有人会来邀请他参与恼人的晚宴。

格鲁克依然健康状况不佳，且对他正在创作的这部歌剧并不抱太大期望，前者自己的上一部法语剧并不受欢迎。但对外他继续宣称自己才是主笔，由萨列里协助作曲。

萨列里默默承受了所有压力。感谢法兰西王后，她把小特里亚农宫的一间客房借给他使用。让他有了一个更安静的可以躲藏的角落。房间里有一张小画像，是幼年的玛丽·安东瓦内特与约瑟夫，而窗外是一片牧场般的田野。皇后告诉他遇上好天气，她喜欢扮作牧羊女在草地上玩耍。

即使在圣诞期间，不堪凡尔赛宫纷扰的玛丽也会抽空逃过来跟他聊会天，或静静看着他作曲。

——“这部歌剧一定会大受欢迎的！我保证，因为我是全世界最挑剔的女孩子~比我哥哥更挑剔，连我都喜欢的话不会有人说不好的哦~”

玛丽好几次这样评价道，哪怕只是听了一些他在羽管键琴上弹出的片段。

所以萨列里经常感慨自己的幸运，即便最孤独之时也总有人给予他善意。即便那些善意偶尔会让他反问自己何德何能，怀疑自己的成就能否匹配那些于高处闪耀之人的期待。

他想起莫扎特曾用匪夷所思的表情抱怨他总带着一种随时会杀出来煞风景的自卑，一多表扬他一点就想逃跑，不熟悉的人还以为他对别人的赞扬不屑，或是对表扬他的人不屑。明明没人很严厉地打击他过，也没有经历过真正的冷遇，为什么还是隔三差五开始怀疑自己怀疑人生？

他真的不是故意的，只是无法自制。并且他愈发意识到自己不但被表扬了会逃跑，被爱也会。

 

2.

1784年4月，《达纳伊得斯姐妹》于巴黎国立歌剧院首演，出乎意料得成功，备受欢迎让它成了剧院当年的常驻曲目，同时逐渐开始翻译成其他语言的版本于欧洲各地演出。

萨列里因此立马接到了订单需要他接下去额外再写两部歌剧。维也纳也给了他写新歌剧任务，毕竟他依然是维也纳城堡剧院（意大利剧院）的乐长。

在寻找词作家的过程中他结识了重要的朋友达·彭特，并决定让他给自己提供写给维也纳剧院的剧本——这让其余人万分费解，不明白为什么萨列里会和一个“曾经身为牧师却搞出不止一位私生子，还在风月场所组织娱乐活动从而被逐出威尼斯”的人发展出友谊。

萨列里对外冷淡宣称“这跟他的才华有什么关系？他是个友善的人，我让他写剧本又不是要跟他结婚”，内心却十分清楚自己为什么会对这类人格有所偏好。

然而他两的合作完完全全不顺利，写《富有之日》的6个月里萨列里受够了各种拖稿、突发奇想临时修改、约他讨论一些细节被放鸽子……

并且如他所料，达·彭特的风格与严重他不合。这个脚本家喜欢写简练明晰的句子，且明显被他自身的经历与性格所影响，惯于给予剧情讽刺的基调，角色塑造也带有浪漫的幽默。而这些都不是他擅长烘托的氛围。外加达·彭特的脚本分段结构会给予作曲家相当大的发挥空间，这更使得认同格鲁克的主张，认为音乐应当配合剧情文字的萨列里极其不适应。

末了，事实证明这部歌剧从首演起就是一场灾难，它让观众既摸不着头脑也提不起兴趣。

——“老兄，我情愿把手指剁下来，也不想再跟你合作了！我发誓！”

萨列里一边少有地大放厥词，一边用他的职权把他塞回维也纳的剧院当词作家，并告知他有机会的话务必去认识下沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，你们会臭味相投写出传奇之作的！

果然不到两个月后他就收到了达·彭特的感谢信，声称与Wolfie相谈甚欢，他们有着相似的灵魂，可以互相理解。

尽管萨列里用鼻孔都能猜到所谓的“相似的灵魂”只是凑在一起喝酒讲下流段子，但他看着被下意识揉成团的信纸才意识到自己竟有些嫉妒。

又过了大概一周，萨列里收到了莫扎特的来信，连着两封。从上面的日期看来，邮政系统又出了点毛病才让寄出间隔有一段时间的信一同到达。

按顺序打开第一份他看着信纸中间偌大的字母“N”愣了一下，不明所以。再拆开第二封，里面是一个巨大的感叹号。

茫然中把之前所有的信件翻出来一起来仔细检查了一遍，他才发现每张空白信纸背面左下角都有一个黑点一样小到几乎看不见的字母。第一张是“Z”，第二张是“ü”……全部13封信组在一起拼成一个完整的单词：

——zurückkommen！（回来！）

这个解谜游戏搞得萨列里连续好几天坐立不安，这回信怎么写？也太难了吧……还有到底要不要回去呢？这更难……

结果又过了几天他接到了来自奥地利皇帝的正式文书，要求他回一趟维也纳。说是最近剧院人员调动比较大请他回去好好打理一下。

这当然是借口！他比皇帝更清楚剧院里什么情况。即便远在几百英里外他依然有能力安排好自己管辖范围内的事情。

什么情况啊那两人串通好了吗？明知不可能的萨列里还是忍不住这样想。

鉴于他还没疯，抗旨是不可能的。

这下无论如何都得回去了。

 

3.

趁着夜色鬼鬼祟祟溜进维也纳，萨列里嘲笑自己怎么搞得像来犯罪似的，他又不是刺客也不是逃犯。  
回到家里一切如旧，女佣照例给了他一杯甜酒。他拿起架在沙发扶手上匆匆离去时没来得及读完的书，心不在焉地翻了几页，内心始终无法平静下来。

睡一段醒一段混到了第二天早上，他提早去剧院收拾一些事情，顺便让人带了口信给皇帝说自己已经身在维也纳。

歌剧院的同事都礼貌地跟他打招呼，欢迎他归来。萨列里一路向大家点头致意，直到他的后背被达·彭特重重拍了一下，后者给了他一个热情的意大利式拥抱，说要给他一个好消息。

“南茜·施托雷斯小姐的声音恢复了你知道吗？”

“我已经听说了。”萨列里点头。三个月前这位女高音唱她亲哥哥的作品时忽然于舞台上失声，身体不适与精神冲击让她不得不在家静养。为此由她出演的几部歌剧不得不停演，包括萨列里才上演没多久的《特洛夫尼奥的洞穴》。

“虽然你发誓再也不要跟我合作了，但仅限歌剧吧？至少我是那么认为的。”词作家自作主张，“我给南茜小姐写了歌词，一部庆祝她康复的康塔塔你应该不会拒绝的，一定不会！毕竟她是歌剧院最重要最受欢迎的女高音，也是你的朋友。”

萨列里暗自想这个情种又到处献殷勤了，早先在咖啡馆里同时被两位情人发现追得他跳窗逃跑的事情忘记了吗？

不过他还是点头答应了，毕竟费不了多大功夫也没有非要拒绝的理由。

然而后续发展证明萨列里小看了“相似灵魂”充当搅屎棍的才能——谱曲完成后达·彭特以想听一下曲子顺便叙旧为由邀请他小聚。盛情难却之下勉强赴约，到了对方家门口他才被告知为了给南茜小姐一个惊喜，其实有三段歌词被分别发给了不同的作曲家，而今天他们都会到场。

“其他两个人是谁？”萨列里几乎要发脾气了。这部康塔塔的名字是《奥菲利娅的康复》，奥菲利娅是他的歌剧《特洛夫尼奥的洞穴》中女主角的名字。首先他不确定其他两位作曲者会不会感觉受到冒犯，仿佛他们不够重要，更关键的是他讨厌参与计划外的社交见计划外的人。

然而当萨列里从门厅向内望去，他惊恐地发现那何止是计划外！

——坐在沙发上的亚历山德罗·科尔内蒂冲他友好地点了点头，坐在钢琴前的莫扎特则露出仿佛被陨石砸到的表情。除此之外还有许多奇奇怪怪的贵族“听众”在客厅里聊天。

萨列里用尽了八辈子的涵养才没有当场逃走。

整个下午就像一场突如其来的噩梦，尴尬程度近似于穿着华服走在最热闹的市集里，忽然有一只臭虫钻进裤子里咬了他的屁股，而他必须装作镇定。

他相信对于莫扎特也一样，后者作为维也纳甚至全世界最好的钢琴演奏家，竟在第三个小节就弹错了音。尽管在场根本没人在意他的小失误，萨列里却已在内心哀嚎这事情没法收场了。

过分的事情还没结束，当科尔内蒂演示完他的部分也就是最后一段，达·彭特直接从窗帘后请出了从一开始就躲藏在那儿的南茜·施托雷斯小姐。女孩的脸上洋溢着温馨而感激的笑容，主动要求给她谱子让她看一眼，她可以当场唱出来。

末了散场回家的路上萨列里坐在马车里像病了般呼吸困难，他甚至不记得达·彭特拉着他与莫扎特一起聊天时自己胡言乱语过什么。

他决定等心情平复了一定要给词作家发一个更严肃的声明：他再也不要跟他合作了！任何形式都不！

 

4.

周日结束了教堂礼拜，萨列里方才给合唱队交代之后的排练计划，一位乐队同事叫住他说：某个不愿透露姓名的先生邀请你去后门外的第二张长凳那儿谈一谈。

不愿透露姓名？同事的脸上分明写着“我知道他是谁但是他不让我说”。

萨列里踌躇地往约定地点走去，他当然推断得出是谁，只是做不好与对方见面的心理准备。转过拐角看见那丛金发，萨列里远远站定不敢靠近，直到坐在长凳上的人投出“不过来你就死定了”的眼神，他才一步一步凑近到勉强可以交流的距离。

沉默持续了一片叶落的时间，终究是莫扎特先按捺不住对他吼道：

“你干什么啊萨列里？我又不会吃掉你！这样真的很尴尬啊！上次见面之后我被问了无数遍你们是不是有了什么过节？你们之前不是关系还挺好吗？你让我怎么回答？”

“…………”

“你给我过来，在这里坐好。”

见对方指着身边的位置，萨列里缓慢地挪步过去，在长凳的另一端坐下。

“接下去的话你只需要回答我好或不好，如果回答不好的话请你当做没听到过。”莫扎特手肘搁在自己膝盖上双手十指交叉拖着下巴，眼神虚焦地注释正前方地面。

“你从你走后我不停在妄想，要是一切重来我们要换个怎样的开局才不会弄成现在这样。我讨厌承认错误，哪怕是我的错我也不想承认，更不想承担后果。但这一次真的是我太自负又太贪心了，占有欲引起的争斗让大家都不堪重负。而原本我们可以有其他选择的……总之，萨列里。事到如今我还是想提过分的请求，我们退回到朋友的位置好么？”

“好。”

萨列里回答时的干脆把他自己都吓到了，不管怎样他不认为自己还能有别种回答。

“啊，太好了……”莫扎特的口吻听起来像松了口气，却一点也不开心，“那我们……还可以一起散步一起下午茶一起讨论新作品的对不对？”

“嗯……”

此时有几位乐队同事也从这边路过，包括之前送口信的哪一位。见他们投来疑惑的目光，萨列里起身对莫扎特轻声说道：“走吧，我送你回家。”

——那是他们之前经常会做的事情，区别在于往后可能都只是送到门口为止了。

 

5.

当天夜里萨列里去图书馆呆了会。出来时有些晚了，他独自一人走在空无一人的街道上，结果忽然有一辆马车在他面前停下来。

“上来。”轿厢里的乘客对他说道。

察觉到那是他无法拒绝的声线，萨列里顺从照做。

马车没有进入美泉宫而是停在花园里，邀约者甚至没有前往自己心爱的某个亭台，而是随性地坐在一个大型喷泉的边沿上。

“在巴黎过得还好吗？”他问挨着他身边坐下的萨列里。

“承蒙您关心，陛下。我过得非常好。”他回答道，“法兰西王后也对我关照有加。”

“那就好。”约瑟夫轻浅地笑了笑，“安托瓦内特近来怎样？我知道她依然不喜欢呆在丈夫身边。”

“是的。不过我认为您不用太担心。她是我见过的最开朗最聪明的女孩子，有的是办法把自己藏起来做自己喜欢的事情。”

“格鲁克大师身体恢复些了么？”

“好一些了，但还需要些时日。所以我晚点还得回到巴黎帮他打理一些事情。”

“哦。”

“陛下？”萨列里转头望向约瑟夫，对方找他来肯定不是为了讨论这种信件里就已经说过一遍的事情的。且他还没有说明急着把他喊回来的真正理由。

“你是不是想问我到底找你干什么？”

“呃……”

皇帝对上他的视线，从他背后伸手搭上他的头顶，动作缓慢轻柔得像一种试探。见萨列里没有抗拒的意思，他揉了揉他发丛，然后将他拉过来吻了他。

对彼此过于熟悉，萨列里很容易分辨出亲吻里情感与欲望，而这个吻几乎只有前者。

“不管你今后怎么选，我已经做出了我的决定，所以需要当面告诉你。请相信我，安东尼奥。我比你想象中更爱你，甚至比我自己想象中更爱你。”

约瑟夫的笑容就如同他们初见时那样，那是一种在夜色里依然如阳光般温暖的，能令人瞬间卸下防备的笑容。

“不早了，你回去吧。刚才是最后的吻，我不会再碰你了。”


	7. Chapter 7

1.

世界恢复了平静。

这已经是最好的解决方式了。

可是……

萨列里不想思考，可是萨列里的大脑不肯停止思考。

起初他毫无道理地抱怨这两个人到底怎么回事？为什么又像串通好了一样？批判性思维很快告诉他这不可能，他们就算串通也串通不出这样愚蠢的步骤。

等等，要是命运让顺序换过来，比如说皇帝先找他的话结局会不会侥幸改变？自己是否有勇气在莫扎特提出退回友人位置的要求时对他说：没必要，我跟约瑟夫已经结束了，我们重新开始吧？

没有，不行的。他不敢做没把握的决断。况且以莫扎特的脾气，他绝对不接受那种仿佛施舍来的胜利。哪怕皇帝的本意跟施舍压根没关系。

昨天下午萨列里久违的与莫扎特以及另外两位共同的歌手好友一起吃午餐。一家经常去的家庭式餐厅，总共只有3张桌子却有漂亮的小露台。他们点了小羊排与红烩牛肉，还特意开了瓶红酒，坐在露台上享受阳光与微风。麦克·凯利给萨列里“补习”他不在维也纳时发生的趣事，凯特琳娜小姐则第一百次扮演“严格的老母亲”，以逼恨不得当纯肉食动物的莫扎特吃下盘子里的胡萝卜为乐。

“饶了我吧，我真的不行！”莫扎特夸张地后仰身体靠在椅背上，仿佛那块胡萝卜是世界上最可怕的恶魔。

“那要怎样你才肯吃呢？”凯特琳娜故意逗他。

“除非萨列里大师放弃餐后甜点！那我就把锅里的胡萝卜都吃下去！”他指了指身边的人拉他垫背。

萨列里瞪了他一眼，喝了口酒努力把刚刚塞进嘴里的食物咽下去，出乎所有人甚至出乎他自己意料地回答道：

——“成交。”

“哇哇哇！你为什么会答应！”莫扎特惊呼道，“在巴黎发生了什么？你还是我认识的安东尼奥·萨列里吗？”

然后他竟没有企图耍赖，吃掉了所有在炖牛肉里作为配菜的胡萝卜。艰难咽下最后一块后他抱着膝盖蜷缩在椅子上假装哭泣：“呜呜呜，再也不要跟你们一起吃饭了！”

萨列里隐隐皱眉，倒不是默哀自己的甜点。换做以往他绝不会答应这种恶作剧般的赌注。然而为什么？是潜意识里想要扮演“朋友”的身份所以觉得应当加入些互相愚弄的成分吗？还是自己下意识地想做一些让对方失望的事情，逐渐降低他对自己的期待从而……减少痛苦？

对，他感觉到对方依然痛苦，至少是不适应。就在半个小时前，莫扎特取餐巾时不小心碰到了他的手指，结果他像碰到了火苗般迅速抽手并看向别处掩饰自己的心情。

他明显在逃避一些东西，可能是触感可能是记忆。

晚点到了自作自受环节，早就跟这些常客十分熟悉的侍者憋笑着端上三份布丁。萨列里端着酒杯望向天空，竭力忽视对面传来的起哄。

——“唉？大师你真的不吃吗？”、“偶尔也可以耍赖的哦，反正Wolfie总是耍赖，报复一次无妨。”、“今天的布丁不吃你会后悔的！”

等他被耀目阳光闪得移回视线，他发现莫扎特半趴在桌子上撑着头偷偷看他，且他并没有动自己面前的那份甜点。萨列里不置可否地把瓶子里剩余的酒倒进酒杯，猜想对方是不是在预谋捉弄他的诡计。谁料后续发展让萨列里比被捉弄还要不知所措。

“别怂恿他了，他不会违背自己的承诺的。”莫扎特把自己的碟子推到萨列里面前，“胡萝卜塞满了我的胃让我不想再吃任何东西。我宽恕你了 ，这样也算不上你耍赖皮哦。”

“谁说作曲家们前些日子在闹矛盾来着？”麦克·凯利不停摇头。

“乐队的人吧。”凯特琳娜附和道，“我也听了好几个版本的传闻了。”

萨列里望着托盘里的小勺子思索起怎样解释，还是转移话题为妙，令他愕然的是莫扎特主动接茬了。

“啊，确实有那么回事。”他耸了耸肩，“某天晚上我吃掉了他抽屉里所有的糖第二天又忘记告诉他，当他想拿给自己的学生时发现里面什么都没有，一度十分尴尬。”

“哦，那是非常严重的事故了……”对面的人唏嘘，“堪比排练忘带谱子。”

莫扎特用手势指了指那份出让给萨列里的甜点，似乎在示意“这是赔礼道歉的一部分”。

萨列里不得不顺着已经戳在脚边的台阶往下走，奶油于舌尖融化，甜腻是种不会背叛的愉悦。

然而他真的很担心边上那个骗人眼睛都不眨一下的家伙。

谎话说多了，会把自己一起骗进去的。

 

2.

回到维也纳呆了将近五个月后，萨列里再次动身前往法国。

夏末巴黎天气爽朗，玛丽·安托瓦内特邀请他一起看弗拉戈纳尔的画展，之后又以需要音乐为由抓他参与郊游。

他不紧不慢地开始写巴黎国立歌剧院给他的订单，其中一部是《贺拉斯兄弟》，而自从他偶然于咖啡馆里认识了博马舍，后者颇为欣赏他在《达纳伊得斯姐妹》中所体现的能力，决定将《塔拉里》的剧本托付给他。

1785年剩下的几个月平顺祥和，萨列里依旧与莫扎特保持通信，后者当然不再给他塞空白信纸了，相反的，他时常洋洋洒洒写一大堆。偶尔还会伴有半张乐谱手稿或者新鲜出炉的黄段子。

从文字里萨列里能察觉到莫扎特的谨慎：时常有不明所以的涂改，刻意避免看起来过于亲密的措辞。这种感觉他自己也明白，毕竟他两都是作曲家而非演员，用不存在的情感扮演不存在的身份困难又拙劣。每每写下一句句子前要自问“这是朋友间的语气吗？”，萨列里真的想狠狠嘲笑自己。若非距离给了他们缓冲与思考的时间，演砸大概只是时间或者契机的问题。

【我今天遇到了谁谁谁，一起参与了这样那样的活动，看到了什么与什么，真可惜你不在不然有A, B和C你一定都会喜欢的】这种都是什么奇怪的语气？萨列里再想装傻也明白彼此真正想写的根本不是这种委婉的句子。

为此他渐渐产生了更多愧疚，莫扎特成天满嘴跑火车没错，但他从不隐瞒自己的情绪与欲求。把这种走在大街上都能直白说出“萨列里我忽然很想操你唉”的人逼到拐弯抹角表达“你什么时候回来我好想你”，仿佛逼一个天真的孩子混在复杂的大人堆里圆滑处世，于心不忍根本不足以形容这种亏欠感。

说来奇怪，一般人们总会觉得与珍爱之人相处的愉快时光过得太快，而孤单独行的日子太过难熬。对萨列里而言不知为何正巧相反。他感觉自己与莫扎特度过的每一天都很漫长，光是回忆起细节来都会不知不觉一下午过去了。而他离开维也纳后仿佛太阳升起落下快了好几倍似的，他的时间观念似乎只剩下了剧院的排期表以及给法兰西皇后排的课程进度，除此之外他只能恍惚地记得自己参加了一些纪念演出，去了趟慕尼黑巡演之类的事件，除了日历上圈划与信件落款的日期外，其他日子就跟被跳过了似的，一片空白。

以至于不知不觉，整个1785年都匆匆被甩在身后。

 

3.

1786年2月，为了欢迎来访维也纳的奥属尼德兰使团，约瑟夫决定在美泉宫的皇家剧院举办音乐节。他需要最好的阵容演出两部最好的歌剧，莫扎特与萨列里自然而然是作曲者的不二人选。前者被要求制作一部德语歌剧，后者则依然用意大利语写。两部剧的创作主题都是“运营剧院”。

虽然阵容豪华，档期安排上却一片混乱。当时莫扎特正忙于他预定三个月后首演的《费加罗的婚礼》、三部钢琴协奏以及至少八部其他不同的作品。而萨列里由于一连串通信交通意外，直到音乐节前4天才抵达维也纳。在这4天里他需要写完一整部歌剧，排练，然后准时演出。

“辛苦了，但请尽善尽美地完成任务。”这是皇帝的命令。他把四位词曲作者一同关在美泉宫相邻的四间空房间里安心创作，食物、酒与仆从随意取用。

不管其他人怎样想，萨列里反而更不安心了——莫扎特就住在他隔壁，相比之下卡斯蒂明确表示太赶了，脚本肯定会写成“一团发臭的生菜”那样的糟糕东西都没让他那么烦恼。

事实证明卡斯蒂并没有把生菜种死，因为萨列里在归途中就想到了补救的办法。他提前写好了序曲与咏叹调的部分，而这部名为《音乐至上》的歌剧开头剧情是这样的：有一个作曲家要在4天内写一部歌剧，他提前写完了，但是词作者卡壳了苦于怎么根据音乐旋律写下台词……

充分代入剧本中词作者的崩溃内心，卡斯蒂顺利如期完成任务。

倒是隔壁德语剧组矛盾更大——若非皇帝的旨意，斯蒂芬尼根本不想再跟莫扎特合作，《后宫诱逃》无数次修改剧情的心理阴影至今还在他头顶萦绕。他很早就被通知到要创作这部歌剧，但他为了避免频繁改稿故意拖慢进度。莫扎特发现了这一点后跟他发了脾气，争吵与怄气让他们最终没能完成《剧院支配者》这部歌剧，莫扎特只写完了序曲与前四个场景，其中还有大段无需太多音乐的念白对话。

尽管末了音乐节十分顺利，来访宾客对两位顶尖音乐家的作品称赞有加。所有人还是觉得莫扎特要被皇帝找麻烦了，谁都知道他的作曲效率，没写完是难以接受的差错。

结果公演结束后，被皇帝拎到花园里单独约谈的不是莫扎特而是萨列里。

约瑟夫先表扬了一番萨列里应对危机的机智方式，又故意岔开话题说了些其他无关紧要的事情。似乎犹豫再三之后，他才悄悄问萨列里：

“你……没有和他在一起吗？”

萨列里吓得差点摔落手上的酒杯，他怎么也猜不到是这样的问题。

“呃…………”他低头看着杯子里晃动的液体，觉得怎么回答都不妥帖。斟酌了一下掩饰没有意义且错上加错，他以几乎只有自己能听见的轻小音量回答：“没有。”

“其实扫一眼你们面对面时的状态我就知道没有。”约瑟夫比谁都了解萨列里欲盖弥彰的样子，“可不可以告诉我为什么？”

“没有为什么……”萨列里的回答几近叹息，“我认为这样更好。”

约瑟夫小幅度摇了几下头，复杂的笑容里至少包含“你真的不用骗我”和“行了，不想说我不追问”两种意思。

“放心吧，我说过我不会干涉你的选择的。只是来确认一下你没有遇到麻烦。”

语罢皇帝兀自转身离去，前往即将开始的晚宴。

 

4.

萨列里原定把《音乐至上》的修正稿交给城堡剧院向公众演出后就返回巴黎。不过莫扎特用一个邀约拦住他，说《费加罗的婚礼》5月1日首演，请他看完首演再离开。

萨列里同意了，事实上他根本等不到首演就请求对方给他看剧本。要知道喜剧版本的《费加罗的婚礼》自从1784年巴黎首演后在全欧洲许多地方都很受欢迎，但迫于各方压力约瑟夫禁止它在维也纳演出。莫扎特去年曾在信件里对他提起过：是达·彭特多次跑到皇帝面前说服他让自己该写歌剧版本，承诺会做出许多诙谐但得体的改动，让它不至于那么“敏感”。鬼知道他到底用了什么狡猾的说辞，总之皇帝同意了。

“但是，我觉得有些部分还是很危险。”萨列里边看剧本边评论，“尤其是伯爵对苏珊娜大献殷勤的段落。”

“没问题的，是你太谨慎啦~”莫扎特并没多在意，“剧本皇帝已经审核过了。”

“他自己审核是一回事，公演后可能出现的效果又是另外回事。”萨列里又翻过一页，“我没有阻止你的意思，只是我比你更了解他的原则与底线。”

说完这句萨列里意识到自己过于专注内容已然说错话了，果然下一秒莫扎特就揶揄道：

“是，是！你什么方面都比我更了解他。”

——彼此都知道是一时冲动的气话，沉默却不留情面地蔓延开来。

萨列里放下手里的剧本册，余光里看到莫扎特往另一方向偏过头，露出失落中夹杂着点后悔的表情。他知道在美泉宫那天对方看见皇帝把自己单独叫走，回来时还不肯解释发生了什么就已经生气了。然而他真的没办法解释，也编不出哄骗他的故事。

从剧院共同工作区域出来后，萨列里绝望地发现他跟莫扎特依然处于距离太近的状态。因为只有挨得太近才会不小心蹭到对方身上尚未愈合的伤口。

当然，那些伤口是他们互相造成的，至于不愈合的深层原因是：他们还是对彼此有不切实际的期待。

看完首演立马就走，萨列里暗自决定下来。如果他呆在维也纳就会发生不好的事情，那还是让距离与时间来淡化一切。

他可不想搞得连朋友都做不了，也不想再伤害他。

 

5.

《费加罗的婚礼》首演十分成功，观众持续不断的掌声让歌手返场重唱了5首咏叹调。剧院不得不贴出告示，为了避免演出时间无限延长，以后安可加演最多只能加2首曲目。而“全程四小时一贯挑剔的皇帝只打过一个哈欠”的传闻更是为它的风评加分不少。

萨列里帮忙收拾东西时在后台跟莫扎特开玩笑说：“完了，这部剧要是巡演到法国。博马舍对我的要求得提高三倍。”

“你明天就去巴黎了？”莫扎特更关心这个。

“对。”萨列里点头。

“唔……”莫扎特坐在一张桌子上，焦虑地晃着腾空的腿，“对不起，你好不容易回来一会。还被我搞得……好久不想跟我讲话。”

【上帝啊！杀了我吧！沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特怎么会变成这样？近三个月来他表现冷淡是因为害怕跟自己说话？】

萨列里于内心哀嚎，自己要怎么承担这根本承担不起的责任？

“阿马德乌斯你行行好。”他转头望向他诚恳地对他说道，“我不会不想跟你说话的，永远不会。”

“啊，太好了……”——又是那种跟萨列里同意退回朋友位置时同样的口吻。

感觉自己要疯了，又毫无改善方法，萨列里竭力压制想要逃跑的本能。好在莫扎特主动给了他缓冲的机会，他说：“啊对了，我给你弹还留在我脑子里还来不及写下来的奏鸣曲作为送别礼物吧。”

萨列里松了口气表示乐于恭听，莫扎特便坐到钢琴前开始演奏，那些音符还是如此甜美明亮。萨列里着迷地看着对方敲击琴键的手指，那可能是他此生最喜欢观赏的画面。

“之后我写下谱子会寄给你一份的。”莫扎特又弹了一遍第二主题，“我很喜欢这一段，就是那种……看见你回来时的心情。以后你每次回到维也纳我都写一首独奏曲目给你。”

真是狡猾呢，萨列里无奈一笑——对方明知道自己拥有什么样的魔咒：现场听过他演奏的人都会爱上他。

对他萨列里而言还得再加一句：一次又一次爱上他。

 

6.

莫扎特果然还是惹上了麻烦。

小半个演出季过去后，一些贵族开始不满于《费加罗的婚礼》中部分的意象，感觉自己受到的丑化与侮辱。也有一些人早就不满意皇帝打压权贵阶层的平等主义政策，借机找借口挑衅。总之他们都要求剧院撤下这部红极一时的歌剧。

皇帝本人其实很喜欢这部剧，他首先要求莫扎特与达·彭特修改部分剧情，弱化剧中不同阶级间的冲突。改了一次后他还是不满意，又把他们叫到谒见厅来重申要求。

“请把伯爵与苏珊娜的那段换成更温和的表述，或者更好一点的话，直接删掉。”

“可是这样剧情就接不上了，会荒诞到让人摸不着头脑。”莫扎特甚为不悦地辩解道，“除非后面全部重写。”

“我不介意你们重写。”约瑟夫故意顺着他的话说下去，“如果耽误你们写别的作品了我可以支付相应补偿。”

莫扎特冷哼，虽然声音没传出多远，但他毫不掩饰的白眼对面肯定能看见。

“你有什么不满意的吗？”虽然语气尚且平和，约瑟夫内心已经有点被他搞烦了。然后莫扎特接下去的言论让他彻底忍无可忍。

“我哪敢啊陛下。相反的，我感激涕零。”他用几近讽刺的口吻说道，“感谢您毁了我的歌剧，也毁了我的人生。”

过于不敬的语言让达·彭特与皇帝身边的官员都露出惊恐的神情，如寒流般冰冷到恐怖的静默在房间里蔓延。

片刻后，约瑟夫放下手中的羽毛笔，起身命令道：“除了莫扎特先生外，所有人出去，我有话跟他交代。”

莫扎特像一尊雕塑般坚毅地站在原地，目送其他人离开，首先是不停回头投来忧虑眼神的达·彭特，接着是文官与侍者，最后护卫也一同退出，关上那扇沉重的木门。

【怎么，要在这里杀了我吗？】莫扎特带着不屑的心情想象，在约瑟夫一步一步靠近时紧盯住那双天蓝的眼睛。他最做好了被攻击的心理准备，不过皇帝来到他面前后并未动用暴力，只是伸手猛地抓住他衣领把他拉得更近些。

“你最好给我搞清楚，沃尔夫冈。什么叫我毁了你的人生？我承认自己喜欢你的音乐，外加出于影响力考量，我希望自己国家的音乐家能逐渐占据更多分量。但是我对你的人生真的一丁点兴趣也没有。你以为我一而再再而三对你退让，放任你口无遮拦地到处乱窜到处得罪人是为了你这头不服管教的倔驴吗？我是为了安东尼奥，以至于事到如今我还是会仁慈地保留你在我和其他贵族那儿的职位、订单、场地等全部资源。我只是不想让他身在他国还要担心一个混蛋。你有珍惜过这一切吗？没有，你仗着上帝给你的天分把一切视为理所应得的，甚至你连他都不珍惜。从他第一次回维也纳我就放手了，他的心灵与身体都不再属于我。我毁了你的人生？好的，我是统治者，什么都可以由我承担一部分责任，但是剩下的绝大部分是你咎由自取尤其是你自己选择继续拒绝他。让我猜猜为什么？无法接受他陪伴我16年觉得有辱你被缪斯吻过的灵魂？无法接受他受制于习惯讨好所有人的脾气所制造的谎言？爱真是令人盲目……以及，你给我听好：世界上不只有你有资格耍脾气。从今天开始，包括今天晚上那场，《费加罗的婚礼》禁演！”

申明了自己的判决，约瑟夫松开莫扎特的领子，回到自己的座位上。

“听明白了的话请回。”他做出挥手驱逐的手势，“我没精力再跟你折腾这种事情。”


	8. Chapter 8

1.

莫扎特无论如何想要搞清楚一些事情。他得知道到底是哪里出了错。

皇帝在愤怒中的发言不一定全部属实，但假设他说谎后续调查便根本做不下去。

那么，假设他确实把自由还给了萨列里的话，什么时候？

莫扎特需要更多信息，索性有关皇家的一切理论上都有记录，只是怎么找到的问题。他花了50古尔盾贿赂美泉宫负责记录人员进出的守卫，让他给自己抄写出1785年萨列里回到维也纳那段时间内的所有进出记录。

守卫对这一要求万分惊愕，然而面对抵他半年收入的报酬与看似也并不不产生危害的检索内容，他还是照做了。

拿到记录，莫扎特认真筛查出所有含有“安东尼奥·萨列里”或者“萨列里大师”之类的记录。他发现对方回来后首次进入美泉宫是在1785年4月3日夜里十点半，皇帝与他同行，但是半小时不到萨列里就离开了。那个点怎么看也不像谈论工作或者即兴演出的时间，只适合说上几句话。所以如果皇帝确实提出过让萨列里离开他，这倒是个合理的节点。

4月3日是星期天，跟他在教堂外面与萨列里谈话是同一天。

但教堂礼拜是上午，所以先开口要求退出的是……他自己……

对于恶意到不能再恶意的阴差阳错，莫扎特暴躁地往飞镖盘上扔了几支飞镖迫使自己稍许冷静，他的大脑还有活要干，需要分析一些更深层次的问题。

他试着先做一些总结：

第一，根据他十一岁来维也纳时的记忆，“十六年的陪伴”应该属实。他无法评定萨列里对皇帝到底有多深的感情，但那绝对不是令人厌恶的关系。他明显能感觉到萨列里有多珍重对方。尽管那里面或多或少会有权力地位不对等带来的隐性胁迫，再加上年龄与人生阅历的双重优势，最终让这种带有驯服性质的情感变得泥沼无异（这与约瑟夫是否爱萨列里无关）。真卑鄙，要是现在让他去玩弄一个十六七岁的孩子，别说十年了，十个月他就能让对方再也走不出他的影子。

第二，即便萨列里对皇帝的情感深厚而稳固，依然有一些东西盖过了它，否则既然是自己先提的“我们做朋友吧”，萨列里只要在晚上向约瑟夫说明“我跟阿马德乌斯分手了”，他自身的痛苦就一劳永逸地终结了。他不需要再被夹杂在两个人之间，也不需要再逃到法国去。然而他选择了沉默，选择继续承受折磨而不向任何一方明说（要不是皇帝的谩骂无意中把线索串起来了，他还被蒙在鼓里）。

莫扎特试想了一下，以萨列里的破毛病就算是皇帝先放走他，他也根本不敢在自己询问他是否可以当朋友时回答：“不，不用。我跟约瑟夫结束了。”他说不出这种话的，绝对说不出口。所以约瑟夫在谒见室对他的无端指控反而很可能是萨列里的真实想法——他认为自己不配再拥有谁的爱慕，认为自己已经无法被原谅。正如他在第一封信中所写的【我辜负了你的寄望，以及你给予我的一切】。所以他才用把自己继续置于痛苦中来自我惩罚，再下去他兴许真的会考虑常居法国，迫不得已时才回维也纳一下。

怎么办？该拿这大白痴怎么办？莫扎特揪着自己的头发，懊恼于至少第一份回信应该写上谅解之词。然而他现在一点也不敢再去逼萨列里做选择题，逼急了鬼知道他会做出什么令人匪夷所思的举动。

不，不对，仔细想来那根本就不是萨列里能够应对的题型。除了将自己奉献给音乐以外，他的人生做过什么重大选择吗？离开威尼斯共和国来维也纳是加斯曼的选择，与皇帝在一起是皇帝的选择，跟随格鲁克也是皇帝与格鲁克共同的选择。有了这几条先决条件，之后的一切他都只是在服从安排，甚至连选择以歌剧为自己职业方向也不见得是他做过选择的产物（哪怕事实证明这可能确实是他的擅长之处，在他看来他的室内乐作品相比之下普通得多）。

安东尼奥·萨列里活到今天都在“接受”，他不知道怎样去争取自己想要的东西，甚至在某些方面他连自己到底要什么都搞不清。而当谁逼他做选择的时候，他会自动把题目替换成：接受或逃避。更麻烦的是他的协商能力也变得十分糟糕，莫扎特很久以前就发现他很多时候让着其他人是因为不想解释不想争辩，情愿莫名其妙承担一部分原本跟他毫无关系的责任，以至于他会把一些本可以用商讨解决的事情也变成“接受或逃避”的选择题。虽然日常生活中那也没什么大问题，毕竟背靠皇帝没人敢太为难他，但是现在……比方说自己要是再甩一个“请回来跟我在一起”的要求，萨列里大概又能脑内不停分析根本不存在的利弊，焦虑到当场去世！唯独想不起来应该先坐下来大家心平气和谈谈到底什么想法，以及未来什么计划。他明明内心有着强烈情感却故意忽略它。

莫扎特崩溃地意识到萨列里连表达爱意都是被动式的，他跟自己在一起时接受自己所有任性而无理的要求，唯一的区别是每一次他都百分百心甘情愿，抱着愉快的心情去完成指令。嘴上说着“太过分了啊阿马德乌斯”却下意识地开始微笑，哪怕只是让他帮忙拿个叉子莫扎特都能感觉到对方连脚步都轻快起来。

最后还有一个疑点：他们共同于美泉宫演出的那个晚上，皇帝有把萨列里叫出去谈话。当时他就不认为他们在点评曲目或是讨论其他无关紧要的东西，之后萨列里死活不肯透露半点内容就更可疑了。现在莫扎特差不多能猜出他们肯定提到过某个关键点：至少萨列里告知了对方他们之间的情况，否则皇帝那句“是你自己选择继续拒绝他”语境就很诡异了。以萨列里的风格绝无可能是他主动倒苦水，他肯定被质问了。然而比起约瑟夫为什么要问他这个问题，莫扎特更关心的是既然萨列里如实回答了，对方有没有继续追问其他问题，类似于……邀请他回到自己身边之类的？

无法确定，但也无法排除有这种展开的可能性。

既然如此莫扎特选择收起信纸过段时间再说，而不是冒险再去跟他谈相关的事情。

 

2.

萨列里是从达·彭特的信中首先知晓《费加罗的婚礼》被禁演一事。信中提到了皇帝要求莫扎特修改剧本时发生的严重冲突：由于莫扎特大不敬的言论，皇帝单独把他留在谒见室一顿训斥，隔着门站在走廊里他听不清具体内容但确定听到了“倔驴”、“混蛋”等词语。

这让萨列里焦虑到根本没法继续写他手上的宣叙调。在他记忆中约瑟夫在工作中确实脾气不怎么用，早年更是习惯性跟他母亲争吵，然而他对音乐家的态度跟对官员截然不同，冲艺术工作者大发雷霆的次数一只手就数的过来。但不管怎样“您毁了我的歌剧，也毁了我的人生”这话当着皇帝面说实在太过，他很清楚莫扎特死性难改但也未免过于令人担心……

且他强烈怀疑这通脾气跟禁令间有关。从首演的反应来看约瑟夫自己很欣赏这部剧，如果仅仅迫于其他贵族的压力而撤下的话，他应该会写信给自己解释的。就算皇帝忙于其他事物来不及写，莫扎特也该写信给他抱怨那些迂腐的权贵。

一整个月过去后，就在萨列里愈发焦虑到想要主动写信询问之时，他收到了皇帝的信件。里面只说《费加罗的婚礼》因为题材和剧情问题而禁演，他对此表示遗憾。外加着重声明莫扎特的其他作品未受影响，原定演出《费加罗的婚礼》的档期也同样还是归他所有，剧院会改成《依多美尼欧》的纪念演出以及他的钢琴协奏曲。

读完萨列里还仔细看了眼信封，没错这是私人信件，所以这官方通知般的口吻肯定在掩饰什么。好在从工作与收入角度看来他不需要太担心莫扎特，影响有限。

但无论如何吵成那样不可能无事发生。又过了大半个月他终于收到了莫扎特的信，信里同样是轻描淡写地说自己作品果然被枪毙了，不过让他别担心，自己还过得挺好。

怎么回事？萨列里反而更担心了。可无从问起啊，两人的态度都明显想要略过这场变故。

纸笔拿起放下几十次，他深深厌恶起自己脆弱的神经，稍微碰到点复杂问题就放弃思考只想抱头蒙眼，仿佛那样就能躲过去。他也想逼迫自己说些什么，也懂沉默与退缩只会加重误解这样的道理。

但是……但是……

彻夜纠结到看日出，他还是没能写出回信。

 

3.

12月2日《贺拉斯兄弟》首演后，萨列里自己遇到了问题。

观众和舆论对这部歌剧的评价普遍不佳。这其中确实有一些技术性原因：从一开始剧本改编时就将太多重点放在了贺拉斯的妹妹卡米尔身上，又没能将她的悲剧性体现得足够深刻。以至于萨列里写给这一角色的宣叙调虽然优美且有许多可爱的细节，却没能表达出她那种夹杂着不祥预感、希望与恐惧的爱。

且当天演员也没有完全表达出作曲者的需求，但一部失败的歌剧最多默默无闻，让它被大肆讨论是一个意想不到的玩笑：剧中阿尔巴战士居里亚斯名字的第一个音节，在法语中听起来是“屁股”。首演后整个这个梗被加工成不同版本的笑话，成了风靡整个巴黎的日常谈资。

甚至巴黎最富权威的文学刊物《法兰西信使》也批评道：如果这位作曲家正在写新作品的话，他得记得不要辜负自己因《达纳伊得斯姐妹》建立起来的名誉。

这让萨列里的精神压力一度上升到顶点，想找个地方躲起来又没地方可躲，出于那个尴尬的玩笑他也没法跟法兰西王后开口求助。末了他把自己关在歌剧院阁楼里情愿跟一堆杂物为伍，避了一段时间风头后想出去透透气，谁知到上街买东西就听到了事件的新一轮发酵：

——所有人都在谈论前天送达巴黎使馆的外交信件：约瑟夫二世愤怒地表示对于巴黎人民因为角色名字而不接受作曲感到不可理喻，他们取笑的那个名字本来就在历史上家喻户晓。根本不是词作家要开那种玩笑，与作曲家更是无关。最后还加上一句：他接下去与博马舍合作的歌剧会更成功的。

过于明显的袒护让萨列里尴尬到惊慌，甚至有人开始揶揄神圣罗马皇帝真是宠爱自己的乐师啊！明知别人话里并没有其他深意，他还是感到受到了额外的讽刺。

连续好几天他不得不出门时都拿围巾遮住下半张脸疾行赶路，不想遇见任何人不想做任何多余的交谈。结果某天还是有人从背后拍了拍他叫他的名字。

“萨列里？你还好吗？我有一段时间没看见你了。”站在他对面的是正在与他合作《塔拉里》的博马舍。

“呃，还好……”

“我的朋友，我认为你需要一个安静写最关键的部分。”对方直接抓到了症结，“不介意的话请到我家小住，那样也更方便我们进行交流。”

“好。”

萨列里情绪混乱之下非常爽快就同意了。

事实证明这一选择万分正确。博马舍就住在离皇家宫殿没几步路的地方。这位著名的剧作家、社会活动家虽然发表演说时激昂而强势，私底下对他的态度是一种慈蔼长辈的温和。

他不急着让他赶《塔拉里》的进度，反而劝说萨列里按照自己的节奏来，他察觉到受惊的作曲家需要一些平稳的日常来恢复心态。

博马舍多才多艺，除了写作外他还有精湛的怀表制作手艺，也能演奏多种乐器。他经常会来到萨列里身边与他四手连弹一些钢琴曲目，或者晚饭后跟他一起看报纸或者沿着皇宫散步。有时他从歌剧院忙完一些事情回家后博马舍尚未归来，他就兀自回到自己二楼的房间休息，那个总是醉醺醺的仆人并未让他烦恼。

逐渐的，萨列里每天早晨醒来时都会于晨曦中获得纯净的灵感。然后他飞快地起床创作，一般十点左右博马舍会过来问候他，他会把自己刚写下的段落唱给他听。

然后萨列里收到了莫扎特的信，对方委婉询问他是否一切如常。此刻他终于有力气也有机会去交流了，他回复说博马舍先生好心收留了他，给了他一段安稳的家庭般的生活。《塔拉里》很快就能写完了。斟酌再三，萨列里还是于末尾加了一句：如果碰到了麻烦的话请告诉我。

没过多久萨列里以邮差能够做到的最快速度收到了莫扎特的回信，打开的瞬间他立马皱了皱眉，对方还是没有说自己遇到了什么麻烦，通篇都在抒发同一种情绪：

——【我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒……（连续满满五行）你竟然跟我最喜欢的剧作家住在一间屋子里！！！我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒……（又是五行）你还能直接跟他合作！！！我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒……（再五行）你能跟他在一张桌子上吃饭聊天，我却从未有机会见过他！！！我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒，我好嫉妒……（几乎填满了信纸背面）最后一行：他竟然还跟你四手联弹！！！】

托着下巴凝重思索了一会，萨列里认为对方真正嫉妒的点并不在于……

自己果然还是处理不好这些事情。


	9. Chapter 9

1.

1787年6月8日《塔拉里》首演当天萨列里就收到了返回维也纳的命令。这无可厚非，巴黎歌剧院并未给出新订单他没道理继续留在法国。处理完一些后续排期相关的杂事（比如之后的月份里该剧的上演频率），他于次月回到了维也纳。

逃避了几乎整整五年，什么问题也没解决。

在家睡了一天一夜，以免没精力应对之后可能发生的事态。结果次日被召唤到美泉宫还是发现一切都超出掌控范围。

此日皇帝要见的人似乎挺多，他还得在谒见室外等前面的人交谈完毕。被莫扎特从背后搭上肩膀打招呼，他心里瞬间充满了不好的预感。

莫扎特看起来异样冷静，这对他而言意味着精神不佳。萨列里犹豫着要不要问，顾虑于周围还有其他人总觉得不方便开口。

传令官要求他俩一同进谒见室时不好的预感愈发加深。皇帝在他们走进来的过程中还在不停写手上的东西，等他终于扔下笔，他用听起来明显强迫自己冷静的口吻说道：

“萨列里，请把《塔拉里》改成意大利语版本，明年年初会用于弗朗西斯大公与伊丽莎白的婚礼，作词让达·彭特完成，我知道你跟他工作习惯不和但这是我侄子本人的要求。请你最近专心完成这项任务，其他的工作稍许放一放。莫扎特，从明天开始我赋予你皇家室内乐团指导的身份，请至少把为舞会等社交场合提供音乐的工作从萨列里手上接过来，如果你能帮得上其他忙当然更好。”

语罢皇帝开始询问俄国使节是否已经到达美泉宫，根本没有给两位音乐家插话的机会。

共同离开皇宫，萨列里偷偷用忧郁的眼神看莫扎特。他知道达·彭特正在为对方写《唐璜》的剧本，皇帝的决定足够把莫扎特内心的火药桶点燃。然而他竟看起来颇为平静，表情里比起愤怒或者怨念更多体现出困惑。

走下一段石阶，莫扎特突然停下脚步，转头问萨列里：“陪我去喝杯咖啡好么？”

“好，去哪里？”

“河边我们之前常去的那家店怎么样？”

“好。”

到了店里两人坐在角落的位置里，点好咖啡与苹果派。莫扎特撑头看着杯子里冒出的热气，左手食指轻轻敲打桌面似乎在酝酿什么。

“阿马德乌斯……？”话痨的沉默让萨列里十分担心，“你还……”

“我已经，没有力气去想自己好不好了。更没有多余精力去思考皇帝到底什么意思……”他抢答道，轻小地叹了口气，把小勺伸进杯子里搅拌但他其实并没有加过糖，“从我手上半路抢走词作家，再给我一份可有可无的职位，让我再度成为你的同事？太复杂了。”

“你看起来很累。之前发生了什么吗？”萨列里更在意他的精神状态，那显然不是刚刚的安排造成的，他从来没见他那么低落过。

“我昨天夜里刚刚从萨尔茨堡回来，你说我累不累？”莫扎特又叹了口气，“今天就碰上这种倒霉事情，节奏全乱了。”

萨列里皱眉，能感觉到对方没有说重点。他远比自己精力旺盛，也远比自己更适应旅途劳顿，单纯奔波不会困扰他到这种地步。

“你……去萨尔茨堡做什么？”他试探性地问。

又是一阵沉默，今天不良预感的频率也过于频繁。就在萨列里打算转移话题之时，莫扎特愀然说道：“五月底我父亲过世了。”

“对不起，我不该问的。”

“你不问我也会告诉你的。我还能跟谁谈这种事情吗？哦，我可以写信给海顿爸爸但那是另外回事了。”

“…………！！！？？？”

萨列里满心错愕，他听莫扎特说过父亲培养他教导他时如何尽心尽力，虽然长大后就未来规划发生过不少冲突，但总体而言感情非常好。

所以他又一次陷入了不知所措，什么样的言辞与语气才能安慰他？还是说自己应该做些什么？直到对面飘来一句“萨列里，你冷静一点”，他才意识到自己又一次于纠结中耗费了太多时间。

“你冷静一点。”莫扎特重复了一遍，“不想说话就不用说，你只要像这样陪着我就好。我已经不会逼着你做任何选择或决定了，这一次我来做。”

“阿马德乌斯你要干什么？”

“等下我来给达·彭特写信，我会赶去布拉格以最快的速度跟他弄完《唐璜》，然后放他回维也纳改写你的《塔拉里》。麻烦你替我向皇帝请假，刚上任就开溜我可不想再挨一顿狠批。别担心，我可以留给你充足的时间……”

于个人情感，萨列里万分想要反对。但他一没有更好的方案，二则莫扎特最后一句话是双关语。逃避了五年还想继续逃避的人，有什么资格去挽留对方？

末了他点了点头，并表示不用太着急。

接着直到咖啡完全凉掉，两人都没再说过话。

 

2.

十月刚过去没几天，达·彭特回到了维也纳。萨列里便开始着手跟他一起改写《塔拉里》。面对皇室订单，达·彭特显得特别乖巧，没再给萨列里舔莫名其妙的麻烦。不过他还是坐在萨列里面前一边抽烟一边开玩笑：大师，说好的再也不想跟我合作呢？真是委屈您了！早知道跟您打个赌，说不定我还能从您那儿赢走几瓶红酒。

萨列里表示你想要酒我现在也可以给你，事实上从改开幕的二重唱起他就发现达·彭特没有那么让他头痛了，可能是因为这几年的历练让他成为了更成熟的词人，也可能是因为尽管博马舍为人友善而慷慨，但单论工作他远比达·彭特难搞二十倍，有非常多或繁琐或过于抽象总之难以实现的要求。

除此之外达·彭特还告诉萨列里莫扎特得留在布拉格一段时间，他要争分夺秒写完《唐璜》剩余的谱曲并为首演做准备。

到了十一月头，萨列里收到莫扎特的来信：

【亲爱的安东尼奥·萨列里：

你不能想象我方才经历了多么刺激的赶工。昨天早上我顶着黎明的曙光写完序曲，等抄谱员抄完足够的份数分给乐队，离首演开始已经只有两个小时。谢天谢地乐队表现出了极高的职业素养和“反正演砸了也不怪我都是作曲家的错”的乐观心态，在仅仅来得及排练一遍的情况下，全体几乎用视奏完成了序曲，只出了一点点微不足道的小差错。

首演很成功，结束后我立马请乐队全员喝上一杯，又和剧院经理以及贵族们喝了第二轮。回到住处我才想起自己已经快40个小时没有睡觉了，竟然还睡意全无一点也不困。

所以我给你写信。

不得不承认，独自呆在另一个国家，把未解决的矛盾都甩在身后确实轻松愉快。布拉格人民对我很热情，他们真心喜爱我的音乐。只可惜我不像你运气那么好，没能发生什么艳遇。你别指望我会对你睡在博马舍家里释怀！一辈子不行！

也萌生过几次“就留在这里吧再也不回维也纳，说不定只要离开足够久我就会不喜欢你了”的想法。

但那终究只是自我麻痹。

演出结束最后一串音符的余音消匿时，我发现比起背后爆发的掌声我更想听听你对这部新歌剧的评价。当有人给我一盒榛子巧克力，我啃完第一口的反应就是“萨列里一定会喜欢的”。

我无法控制自己的想象，我承认自己还是想要你在身边，不管以何种形式。

我仍然爱你，哪怕我已经做好了这种爱终究毫无结果的准备。

那并不是你我的过错，世界上总有不可控的意外。就像你写给法国的第一部歌剧，我也觉得那个意外匪夷所思。

啊，对不起。我不该在这里嘲笑你。

曾经有一段时间，我一遍遍劝自己接受哪怕是我也会有怎样努力都得不到的东西，也会被可笑的意外按倒在地上。

但是好难啊！根本做不到。人的本性真是难以改变，我碰到问题还是动不动到处咬人，说很过分的话。就像你碰到问题习惯性抱头逃跑，寄希望于麻烦能自己消失一样。

可笑的是，以我们的状况，兴许你的处理习惯反而更好。我是一只浑身是刺的动物，而你柔软又敏感外加某种程度上有毒（尽管那毒物不见得是你自己制造的），非要绑在一起的话只会不停互相伤害。

我一直在等一个机会跟你好好谈谈，尽管我自己都想象不出怎样的机会才算合适。事到如今，我们之间已最大的问题远非误解，而是将来可能产生的更多变故。但那种能消除后续麻烦让我们好好面对彼此的机会当真存在吗？

也许吧，总之我会一直等待着的。

W.A.Mozart 】

 

3.

约瑟夫被接二连三的事态烦透了。

一月起奥属尼德兰就为了立法权不断与他产生纠纷，直到夏天挑衅的氛围才稍许缓和。结果8月土耳其宫廷忽然对俄国宣战，迫于6年前跟叶卡捷琳娜二世签订的协防条约，他现在必须遵守约定协助俄国对抗奥斯曼帝国。

他不想参与这场冲突，但整整三个月里，俄国大使连同法兰西大使都反复向他传递一个信号：如果这次他单方面撕毁条约，那么日后倘若普鲁士进攻奥地利，两国也将同样拒绝伸出援手。

外加还得考量倘若俄国在战争中过于深入巴尔干半岛地区，对他的国家也是一种潜在而巨大的威胁。

现在是十一月下旬，在这种季节集结军队赶赴前线是最糟糕的选择，寒冷会造成无意义的消耗。但形势不容他什么也不做等到春天来临，斟酌再三，他决定先让一支驻扎在泽蒙的部队穿过萨瓦河，计划袭击贝尔格莱德，占据部分波斯尼亚地区。

写好给埃尔文奇将军的密令，约瑟夫打算休息一下。他跑到自己的乐队那，据说他们已经拿到了《塔拉里》的第一稿翻译版本，他迫切想知道那部剧现在听起来是什么样的。

心想着翻译的话谱曲部分应该不会差别太大，他从带上了自己手中法语原版《塔拉里》的剧本。

坐到钢琴前，约瑟夫弹了序曲的一部分强迫自己忘掉恼人的公务。然后他对乐队念出下一页的标题：“第一幕，第一场景，二重唱。”

“陛下，法语版本第一场景是一段开场白。”他的乐队中有人回答。

“哦，那应该是翻译时省略掉了。那么找到你们的第一场景。”约瑟夫回头望向乐队，发现他们集体皱着眉窃窃私语，直到小提琴声部中有人对他说：

“我们现在的谱子上，序曲后面跟的是一段对话形式的宣叙调。”

“这样吗？！”约瑟夫茫然地拿起自己的谱仔细检查一番，“我的抄本里开头是一首作为引子的二重唱，后面是一首咏叹调，再跟着一首短小的二重唱。”

这下乐队更茫然了，他们甚至怀疑起是不是集体中邪拿错了谱。一顿翻找后他们摇头表示：抱歉陛下，我们的谱子里没有这些曲目。

“什么？”约瑟夫不解地跑到乐队中去看他们的谱，经过将近两小时漫长地核对，他惊讶得发现意大利语版本几乎没什么曲目能跟法语版对的上，甚至连歌剧名字都从“塔拉里”改成了“阿克索尔，奥马斯国王”。

“你，现在就到歌剧院去。”约瑟夫指着小提琴首席，“把萨列里叫过来，让他看看这里发生了什么。”

当萨列里被叫到美泉宫，他看着满头问号的乐队与满头问号的皇帝自己也冒出了满头问号。

“怎么了？”他小声问约瑟夫。

“你为什么要把你可爱的剧本改成这样？”皇帝对他同时挥了挥两本剧本，“我想跟乐队合奏，结果把这里搞得一团糟。”

“唔，是这样的。”萨列里一点点解释道，“法语歌剧很多习惯与意大利语歌剧不符，歌曲部分太少，我需要给歌手额外写一些。以及有些句子会在翻译过程中完全失去内涵与诗意，也让达·彭特重新写了。他重写了之后原本的配乐又完全用不上，或者氛围不对。所以最后调整了许多内容。”

“好的吧……那真是辛苦你了。”约瑟夫又翻了一遍新剧本，“原本我没想让你改那么多，这几乎是一部新歌剧了。”

“可是不重写不行，我不能给您粗制滥造的拼凑版本。”萨列里回答道，“这还不是最终版本，还有不少地方要修改。”

“好的~好的。”约瑟夫把手中的剧本递给萨列里，“那么请你指挥一下给我展示一些片段好吗？”

看着萨列里走到指挥的位置，约瑟夫由衷露出微笑。

音乐和音乐家是他最后的慰藉。

 

4.

莫扎特从布拉格回来了。演出成功让他看起来心情不错，恢复了原来神气活现随时准备恶作剧的样子。

他给萨列里带了巧克力，正式接手了一部分皇家乐队的工作，并没有额外提及什么。

萨列里终于感觉到了一些久违却真实的平静。莫扎特与其他热心的同事一样会跟他一起讨论排期、抱怨器材怎么又出了问题，在午餐时间分享笑话与传闻也分享食物。唯一的特殊点也不过是他能拿着歌剧谱子毫不留情的对萨列里“指手画脚”，到处提意见，顺便依依不饶地抱怨他与博马舍的合作。搞得萨列里都不好意思告诉他博马舍为了避免“音乐过多影响台词表达”提了多么苛刻的要求，以免莫扎特心生幻灭。

本来萨列里还在对这份侥幸患得患失，担心下一秒梦境的泡沫又破碎。

直到有一天一场乐队成员私底下的抱怨中谈到皇帝最近脾气越来越古怪，时常做半路扔下一句“我不想听这种悲伤的东西”然后兀自离开之类的举动。或者机械地要求乐队把某一段他喜欢的乐段重复几十遍。

“皇帝最近到底怎么回事啊？”莫扎特凑到萨列里耳边压低了声音问，不打算让任何旁人听见。

“……我不知道啊，你为什么要问我？”萨列里的回答声更轻，表情瞬间僵硬，这种话题过于危险。

“你别问我怎么知道的，但是我知道他很早就跟你分手了。我只是好奇的要命。”见萨列里投来更复杂更慌张的眼神，他摊手强调道，“真的只是好奇！最多还有点害怕，再下去他哪天忽然一时兴起把我们都杀掉怎么办？”

“不会的。”萨列里无奈地不停摇头。

“但愿不会！”莫扎特用夸张的口型依然小声地说道。

相视一笑中，萨列里感觉到了部分解脱。

 

5.

皇帝的古怪行为还在愈演愈烈。

新的一年才刚过去没多久，二月头上他把为皇室婚礼忙了一整个月的萨列里叫过去，宣布“从下个月起你接替朱佩塞·邦诺的位置，成为我的宫廷乐长。”

这让所有人感到异样，虽然朱佩塞·邦诺着实已年迈衰弱，甚至可以说行将就木，萨列里的歌剧有多成功以及他传遍全欧洲的名望有目共睹，由他担任继任者并不会有任何反对意见。但不管怎样，没必要急着在前任尚且在世时做换届决定吧？

且不止急着执行决定，皇帝还要求为萨列里准备一个任职派对，顺便庆祝《塔拉里》在法国成为票房冠军。

“嘛~懒得想了。总之舞会派对这种东西嘛，让我给你写一打新舞曲好了。”莫扎特一副十分替他开心的样子，“萨列里你就不用忙了，这次全权交给我！我不会把乐队折磨到罢工的！”

一周后舞会如期在美泉宫举行，萨列里总觉得庆祝他上任只是个借口。除了维也纳音乐界的乐手、歌手、剧院工作人员与热爱音乐的贵族乐迷们都出现了之外，大部分政府官员竟也悉数到场，甚至还有一些他国宾客。

当天晚上皇帝显得心情格外愉快，一路与周围人欢笑畅谈。

倒是晚宴理论上的主角无所适从，萨列里索性去乐队那儿帮了一会莫扎特的忙，又应邀教了一会一位九岁的小公爵跳华尔兹。

“首先，伸手邀请我。当我搭上你的手掌以示同意之后我会跟随你走进舞池。弯曲手肘架起你的右臂，稍低于你的肩膀，理论上你的手掌需要搭在我背后，指尖刚好贴着我脊柱的位置，现在就算了。来，贴紧我但是记得跟我错开半个身位，否则你向前迈步时会踩到你的舞伴……”

他在教学时十分专注，根本没在意周围逐渐多了一群人围观。曲目终了从舞池边上退出，他发现以女高音凯特琳娜为首的一群同事正在以微妙的眼神看着他。

随着一句“大师，跳女步也很优雅呢”，玩笑话一路延展到如果萨列里是女孩子会喜欢什么样式的裙子。虽然最终没讨论出什么结论，大家倒是对凯特琳娜小姐的补充一致同意：

——“反正，那样的话您可定比我、南茜·施托雷斯还有韦伯家三姐妹加起来还要受欢迎。肯定全维也纳的观众都追着你跑。”

“可是那样他可当不了宫廷乐长啦~唉不对不对，我们是不是该大师尊敬点，现在他的职务更高了。”

有人试图解围，但玩笑似乎没有停下来的意思。尽管萨列里欣慰于朋友们还能保持原来那样平等的关系，却还是有点尴尬。

直到宴会厅另一头皇帝对他招手示意，他才得以脱离。

“怎么了，你脸都红了。”约瑟夫一眼就看到了他的小情绪。

于是萨列里不得不把故事复述一遍，并表示自己竟有一瞬间觉得那是个不错的假设：倘若纯粹当歌手的话，人生可能要简单快乐得多。

他没料到之后出现了更尴尬的展开——只见皇帝最终从忍笑状态中爆发，笑得几乎要蹲在地上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，安东尼奥……你……”他显然想发表评论，却被自己的笑意打断。

萨列里怎么也抓不到“幽默点”在哪里，心想大概是对方被自己想象中的画面所逗乐，或者是……

“听起来很幼稚很脆弱吧？”他接着自嘲道，“害怕生活的变故到这种地步，情愿放弃创造力与荣光。”

“不不不，请你用你那不拐弯的脑袋好好想一想。”约瑟夫好不容易稍微克制住自己又笑了起来，“那种假设下，哪还轮得到你当歌手。”

“嗯？为什么？”萨列里不明白其中的逻辑。他看见对方背靠墙面挣扎着站直，用深呼吸收敛起情绪后，用柔和的眼神望向他。

“陛下？”

“还不明白吧？你就那么想要我的亲口调侃？”

萨列里点头，即便是他也很少见到皇帝笑成那样，他很想知道理由。

“我可爱的安东尼奥。”约瑟夫用类似真拿你没办法的架势耸了耸肩，“你要是姑娘的话，二十年前就是皇后了。”为了避免对方对方尴尬到找门缝钻进去，他立刻转移话题道，“不开玩笑了我有正经事情跟你讲，我知道这大半年来你们都觉得我大概脑袋被骡子踢过，做了很多莫名其妙的决定。但是我真的没疯，尤其不想让你觉得我疯了，我只是需要提前安排好一些事情而已。晚点你会明白的。”

若有若无地叹了口气，约瑟夫轻拍了下萨列里的肩膀。

“走吧，你值得好好庆祝一下，这些都是你应得的。”

 

6.

从任职派对那天算起，萨列里就一直被一种担忧所笼罩。那种感觉与七年前夹在皇帝与神才之间如履薄冰的折磨很像，虽是不同成因，却同样面临着一切分崩离析的危险。

审判终于三月的头一个早晨降临，那天萨列里仿佛感知到什么似的醒得很早。他下楼站在门口，望向日出的方向，朝霞异样鲜红，地平线看起来仿佛一道撕裂的伤口。

寂静无风的空气让远处逐渐接近的马蹄声格外清晰。

三人三骑在他面前停下，其中一人跳下马后，剩余两人识趣地退到拐角处等待。

“咦？我还在为即将清早叫醒你而愧疚，结果你那么早要出门吗？”

“只是失眠罢了。”萨列里回答道，看着皇帝与他骑乘的马匹都全副武装，他已经不需要去问对方为何来访。

“我马上要去城外跟部队集合，犹豫了一会还是想来跟你道别。”约瑟夫走了几步坐在附近的石阶上，顺便啃起一只硬面包，“对不起半夜里忙了好几个小时，现在有点饿。”

见萨列里投来“你何必现在就虐待自己”的眼神，他淡然说道：

“战争是最糟糕的东西，田野与村庄悉数毁坏，连可怜的作物都发出哀鸣。短时间内诸多无辜的生命被死神夺走，骚乱日日夜夜不曾停息。任何一件微小的变故都可能改变结局，人们陷入无尽焦虑，不知道怎样的决定才是正确的——那便是悲惨生活的根源。但是……你会逐渐习惯。”

除了倾听并点头外，萨列里并无其他方式可回应。他是个连打架都不会的音乐家，无法对此提出任何建议。战场远不是他能帮得上忙的地方。以及他深刻意识到，比起自己跟音符间不足挂齿的烦恼，皇帝需要背负的责任是他永远都不能体会甚至不能想象的。

“那么我走了，时间紧迫。”吞下最后一口食物后，约瑟夫起身上马，“虽然那会是挺长一段时间后的事情了，但是请准备好最动人的乐曲迎接我归来。”

策马离去前，约瑟夫给了萨列里一个比清晨微风更温柔的笑容。


	10. Chapter 10

1.

又是普通的一天。

萨列里正为唱诗班整理谱子，而莫扎特在一旁为五月会在城堡剧院上演的《唐璜》写两首新的咏叹调。

“唉，萨列里。”写到一半作曲者忽然叫起对方。后者回头嗯了一声，以为他想要讨论某一段乐想，或者单纯没墨水了需要再拿一瓶。结果莫扎特十分严肃地问道：

“你说，如果被被子弹穿过脑袋的话，是会感觉非常疼呢还是来不及感觉到疼就已经见上帝了？”

“不知道啊，没体验过。”萨列里摇头，并不奇怪对方为什么思考起这种事情。

战线远在200英里外，它的阴云已然蔓延到了头顶。即便身在首都的人也能感受到暗涌的紧张氛围。对于他们音乐家，最明显的影响是观众减少。许多贵族已跟随皇帝奔赴前线，余下的人们开始花更多时间参与私人集会而非音乐会，讨论战局而非讨论曲目，哪怕原先对音乐最热情的一批人也是如此。

如今身为宫廷乐长萨列里并不担心生活问题，莫扎特虽然常年稀里糊涂乱买东西根本不知道把钱花哪儿了，动不动叫着要饿死了并找他蹭饭。但萨列里知道远远轮不到他先饿死，他只要肯亲自坐在钢琴前依然是十分受欢迎的演奏者。

皇帝本人不在的话，他俩尤其是萨列里要清闲不少。他甚至有了些许躺在美泉宫草地上晒太阳的机会。当然他也不至于纯躺那发呆，随身带着空白乐谱记录一些灵感是不错的选择。

偶尔莫扎特看见了也会跟过来，安静躺在他边上并不跟他搭话。莫扎特不需要随身携带纸笔，他完全可以把构思记在脑子里，或者他也会像今天一样带一本书看，看着看着就沉沉睡去。

萨列里很清楚对方就是想呆在他边上仅此而已，但这一次他睡着之后——好像有故意的成分又好像只是意外——总之他翻了个身之后紧贴在萨列里身上。

萨列里紧张得偏头看了一眼，思考几秒钟后并不想为此叫醒对方，动不动半夜赶稿的人白天犯困太正常了。于是他单手把乐谱举在面前查看之前写好的部分，思绪却早已跳跃到了他们在一起的时光。当初莫扎特总是粘着他，也是像现在这样可爱的睡颜，如猫咪般习惯性地蜷缩起来贴着他，还会在他企图起床时任性地滚到他身上不让他离开床。

而如今任性的猫咪乖巧得仿佛改变了物种，小心翼翼地趴在窗台上与他保持恰当的距离，明明外面一切美好的东西：鲜花、自由与怜爱以他的聪敏与才能都可以轻而易举获得，但他就是不愿跳下窗台离去。

举累了放下手臂，萨列里耗费掉大量自制力才没有去抚摸莫扎特，他觉得自己是个注定让人失望的失败者，害怕再度给了对方希望却又无法给予他真正需要的。如果再来一次把搭建起来的东西全数推翻的话，大概连现在的和平都将不复存在。

片刻后一只吵嚷飞过的渡鸦把莫扎特搞醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，在草地上滚了一圈然后坐起来，退回离萨列里半米远的距离，像什么也没发生过一样又翻开他带来的书。

萨列里也坐了起来，偏头望向他，视线无意中扫到书中的内容：相比于爱人且珍惜对方的人，神灵更偏向于被爱且珍惜对方的人。

“柏拉图的《会饮篇》？”他低声问道，“你怎么也看起古希腊哲学了？”

“从你的书架上随便拿的。”莫扎特边回答边迅速翻页，“我喜欢其中的一些隐喻，然而我真觉得哲学家们的脑子固执得可怕。现实世界不过是更高层次世界中永恒理念的投影，太阳也只不过是‘光明’本身的投影这类理念论挺有趣的，然而我不能理解这种对永恒的执念。就拿音乐作为例子吧，我们写下的每一部作品都是音乐的体现，但不管谁写的哪部作品都无法代表音乐本身，音乐本身是个不受影响、完美且永恒不变的理念。但是！如果没有那些具体存在的旋律，世界上不曾奏响任何一个音符的话，音乐本身作为理念是多么无聊的东西啊！乘以永恒等于永恒的无聊。同样的，爱也是。只追求‘美好之理念’的爱也未免太无聊。人类真的需要永恒而完美的真理吗？至少我不怎么想要，相比之下我更想要一杯啤酒。”

——啤酒和所爱之人的拥抱，只是他没把后者说出来。

“对了你在写什么？”莫扎特合起书望向萨列里，没等对方回答，他自己先看到了那行“献给上帝与我的皇帝”，

“咦？这是新任务吗？”

“对，我不确定什么时候要用到，想了想还是提前写掉……”

在萨列里犹豫要不要说下去的那几秒里，莫扎特把他的下半句补完了：

“因为不知道皇帝什么时候才能回来对吧。”

“对……”

“唉~你别用那种眼神看着我啊萨列里。我承认自己不喜欢他也无法原谅他，但我同样希望皇帝早点平安归来。他是个优秀的君主，不管对这个国家和她的人民、维也纳、还是所有热爱音乐的人，连我也是唱着反调的受益者呢。”

“阿马德乌斯……”萨列里划掉一行音符，“你让我觉得自己是最卑鄙的那个。”

“说不定确实是哦。”莫扎特挑眉，在那双红瞳移开视线心虚望向别处后接着说道，“但能怎么样呢？这就是安东尼奥·萨列里。”

语罢莫扎特摔落般向后躺倒，哼起一段即兴创作的旋律。

 

2.

波澜不惊的日子似乎不适合莫扎特。

萨列里作为他名义上的上级，逐渐又开始收到各类恶作剧投诉。

像是在谱架上涂鸦给排练时出错的乐手画头像；故意在圆号手练习时用羽毛笔逗他打喷嚏，从而吹出放响屁的声音；偷换歌手的唱谱，里面是“改良版”的下流歌词……

那天萨列里先去了一次城堡剧院，处理完一些事务后来到美泉宫皇家剧院，老远就听到莫扎特比长号更具穿透力的疯笑。

肯定又有受害者出现了，萨列里这样想着。脑内做了N个假设，当他看见某个小提琴被莫扎特用胶水整个人黏在椅子上时还是不禁一脸崩溃。

日常训练彻底泡汤，萨列里不得不表示会给对方经济赔偿（毕竟他的裤子和心灵同时受损），然后他当着乐队所有人面“凶狠”地把莫扎特叫走说要谈一谈，后者装出很害怕的样子跟上他。

两人来到一间空的储藏室，萨列里郁结地喷出一个鼻息，对这个长不大的孩子说：“我知道你只是想引起注意，想惹我生气让我来找你麻烦。但你真的……算我求你吧，不要再给其他人添麻烦了。我情愿你直接捉弄我。”

“真的吗？”莫扎特冲他眨眼睛，怀疑的神色里似乎又有所预谋。

“真的。”于内心萨列里情愿喝一杯加盐的咖啡也不要再处理此此类尴尬投诉。

“我担心你承受不起我的恶作剧。”

“我没有那么脆弱。”

——前一秒他还坚定相信自己足够强韧，后一秒就是另外回事了。莫扎特突袭般把他按在身后的墙上吻他，急切的、侵略性的、又带有赌气性质的吻。

萨列里绝望地发现尽管对方搭在自己肩上的手并未用上太多力气，他却根本做不到推开他。莫扎特舔过他的嘴唇内侧与齿龈，指间轻抚过他颈侧。体温、触感与气味都在蔓延，萨列里甚至能从对方的呼吸中体会到那幽深的情感。

完了，糟糕……要沦陷了。

就在他放弃挣扎以为一切终将坠落之时，莫扎特中止了亲吻，退后一步语调调皮地说道：“啊，一不小心没忍住。”他用一种“我就知道”的眼神跟萨列里对视，“早说了你不会想要我的恶作剧的。”

他迅速打开储藏室门逃跑，带上门之后又再次打开一条门缝扔下一句：

——“忘了吧，别太在意。”

 

3.

那个吻并没有改变什么。

他们依旧保持着比朋友似乎更亲近一些但又止步于此的关系。

修改版的《唐璜》在维也纳上演后，莫扎特忽然表示要再写三部交响曲，连着写。他把自己长久关在家里，只在履行职务必须参与的场合出现。

萨列里则忙于面对一堆棘手问题。除了宫廷职务外，他仍然是国家歌剧院的乐长，战争让歌剧院运营困难，一度面临高达8万古尔盾的债务。且那位自从来到维也纳后颇受人们喜爱的女高音瑟莱斯特·科尔泰利尼还跟他起了冲突，她指责他没有给她恰当的角色，作为抗议她和妹妹在一部歌剧原定首演后的两周才从其他地方回到维也纳，让所有的排期都被打乱。且她明显违反合同却不满萨列里与剧院经理罗森博格伯爵对她的处置，声称3年前是皇帝亲自选择她来到这里的，只有皇帝能处置她。

正当萨列里认真计划着如何缓和矛盾，愤怒的罗森博格直接把财报和他与女高音的争执一并报告给了皇帝。

为此萨列里差点跟罗森博格再吵一架，为什么要为了这种事情劳烦在前线征战的皇帝？哪怕皇帝不管在天涯海角都愿意处理剧院的事务——他果然很快给了回信，对于财报他表示状况难以挽回的话下一个演出季暂停。而对于无理取闹的争执，他让罗森博格直接解雇瑟莱斯特·科尔泰利尼。

“你说这对我们中的谁有好处？”无奈之中萨列里不得不把他完整的歌剧院拯救提案赶出来，具体说明歌剧院之后可以独立运营，资金来源于会员制与捐赠，并列出了详细的财政支出规划。

去寄信件的路途中萨列里又在跟亏欠感斗争。为什么事情每次都会搞到……小题大做的地步？明明只是合同纠纷搞到钦点革职，还有之前在法国明明只是尴尬的意外还特意被寄了外交辞令……不止皇帝吗，莫扎特这边也是！为什么二十多年前自己只是给了他几颗糖，对面却报以整片星空？

不出所料约瑟夫毫无悬念地批准了他的提案，同意让他试从第二次被关闭的命运中抢救国家歌剧院。

皇帝的回信中还夹着另一张信纸写了些私人内容：

【前几个月爆发过一次洪水，时至今日整条河流边都布满沼泽。下午我们会移动到别处，所以我有空暇能写点东西给你。战地空气湿热，总是弥漫着腐烂植物的味道。最令我厌恶的是我对死亡逐渐麻木，当士兵的生命变成沙盘上的数字，你却不得不下决定的时候，仿佛所有美好的事物都离我远去。我甚至无法保证我的国家最终能从这场无聊的战争中获得什么。这些抱怨请不要告诉其他人，祝一切顺利。以及我想念你，还有你的音乐。】

 

4.

八月中旬的某个中午，萨列里前去拜访出版社商谈一些事情，到了那儿发现对方那儿还有其他客人。

“莫扎特先生早晨就来了。”房屋主人无奈地指了指趴在桌上的那团金色压低声音说道，“结果刚聊了没几句他就睡着了，到现在都没醒。”

于是萨列里跟对方转移到二楼房间谈话，一个小时后他走下楼梯，看见莫扎特已经醒了，但依然撑着头发呆中，尚未回过神来。

“阿马德乌斯？”他凑到他面前柔和地叫他，“你有新作品要出版？”

莫扎特眼神迷离的用极慢的速度点了两下头，再用缓慢的语速说道：“是的，但我现在不想谈判了我想睡觉。”

见他似乎有继续趴下打瞌睡的意思，萨列里赶紧把他拖走塞进马车，准备先把他送回去。对御马车夫报出地址后莫扎特强烈反对。

“不想回家！不想回家！不想回家……”他一遍遍重复着自己的要求。

“那你想去哪里？”

“随便，我不知道。”

“可你想睡觉总得去可以舒服躺着的地方对不对？”

“我不管……我就躺在这里也可以。”

意识到对话已毫无意义，心想着带回自己家里也不合适，萨列里索性与他一起前往剧院，让他睡在后台堆放着备用幕布的长桌上。没想到莫扎特连续昏睡到半夜才醒过来，萨列里在边上陪着都开始打哈欠。

当他问起此刻活蹦乱跳起来的神才之前怎么把自己搞得那么累的？是不是很久没好好休息了？后者直接甩给他一叠乐谱。

萨列里接过那些作品，越往下翻越坚信对方不是人类。从6月底到现在，他写完了3部完整的交响曲，最晚在八月才开始写的那部41号交响曲篇幅比他之前所有的作品都长，末章竟然还有一段极其精巧的五声部赋格。这还没完！除此之外，他同期完成了2部钢琴三重奏，1部钢琴奏鸣曲和1部小提琴奏鸣曲。

“你这是用自杀的速度在创作，阿马德乌斯。”他反复研究着一个段落，“为什么要把自己逼到这种地步，没有人急着问你要成果。”

“不关我的事！是音符逼我！”莫扎特一脸委屈，“是它们逼我把它们写下来的！”

萨列里叹了口气，扯开被莫扎特抓着啃咬的幕布一角。他知道对方的指控并非推卸责任。灵感与天分既是他的宝藏也是压榨他的魔鬼。

“如果你什么时候想演出我可以给你腾出排期。”他不想浪费这些无与伦比的曲子。

“不要，不想，没心情。”莫扎特使劲摇头，“我只想喝到烂醉讲黄段子，想打牌让输了的人跳艳舞，想去郊外没人的林子里裸奔！我只想玩，不想工作！”

“我之后也不忙，可以选一天陪你去郊外放松一下，骑马、散步或者钓鱼之类的。”萨列里提议道，“但是其他选项就算了，也不许裸奔。”

“啊，好失望哦……”莫扎特爬起来跳下桌子，活动了下肌肉僵硬不怎么舒适的脖子，“还是萨列里最好啦~我会给你带甜点的。啊，已经很晚了吧？送我回家好么？”

萨列里点头，与他一同出门钻入了夜色中。


	11. Chapter 11

1.

十一月末尾的深秋，空气里有种异样的清冷。

萨列里出门散步时后悔起没有带更厚的围巾，犹豫了好一会要不要回去拿，最终决定折返时路过报刊又犹豫起要不要买份报纸。

他原本有每天阅读新闻的习惯，自从战报版块过于影响他心情后他就越来越少看报纸。然而隔得久了还是会想知道发生了什么。

又犹豫了好一会，他选择先买份报纸，尽管那报纸被他带到了乐队那儿，直到一整天的练习结束他都没有拿起来看。

日落越来越早，萨列里放弃纠正最后一章节的一些细节，打算晚点自己留下来在谱面上给乐手做好标记，第二天再给他们。除此之外他还需要写下个月的物品采购单。

“欸，乐长大人那我去咖啡馆等你好了。”莫扎特在一旁打着哈欠，“要是你太晚不来我就自己吃点东西回家，今天我好困。”

“好的，超过一个小时就别等下去了，早点休息。”萨列里回应道。他预估以自己的效率可以赶上跟对方一起吃晚餐。

事实上也确实没花多久，半个小时多点他就处理好了收尾工作。当他已经走到海神喷泉那儿了，一位官员跑来跟他打了个招呼通知道：“萨列里乐师长，劳烦去‘镜子’一趟。”

“镜子”是一间房间的简称，装有多面巨大的镜子让空间显得更宽敞明亮，常被用来做简单接待与不怎么正式的小型会议。

返回宫殿穿过中央画廊去西南面时，萨列里随口问是有什么事情？对方冷淡地看了他一眼回答：“啧啧，还以为像您这样跟他关系亲近的人早就知道了，皇帝陛下回来了。”

“…………？？！！”

萨列里一时间竟判断不出自己对这一消息的心情，明明是期盼已久的场景，为什么仿佛哪里都不对劲？首先是不对劲的时间，虽然情感上他不希望对方耗在条件恶劣的野外环境中，但局势尚未分明最主要的指挥官却不得不离开前线，若非有更紧急的事态要处理约瑟夫绝非会忽然甩手不干的人。另个不对劲的点就是消息为什么那么隐秘，没有提前书信通知也没有传令官先回到维也纳，而是他已经身在美泉宫了再悄悄召见一些人？

总之太可疑了。

来到目的地已有七八位贵族、文官在场。萨列里看见皇帝坐在扶手椅上，换回了他平常穿着的服装，手里拿着一些文件正在跟身边几位贵族交谈寒暄。他的神情看起来既不高兴也不低落，维持着他特有的恬淡语气与温和笑容。

一切似乎都很正常，但一种逢场作戏的虚妄氛围萦绕在头顶上方挥之不去。

皇帝看见萨列里后对他眨眼示意，他便静静于稍远处等候着，无意去听其他人的谈话内容。

过了将近一小时，约瑟夫委婉提醒大家天色已晚，结束了这场短暂会面。与最后一位臣子挥手道别，他起身往门口走去的同时用手势招呼萨列里过来。

“怎么回事？一脸惶恐的。”约瑟夫对身边的音乐家说道，“太久没见我都不知道怎么说话了？”

“不，陛下，不是……”萨列里苦于如何恰当表达，“我总觉得……”

“觉得我哪里不太好对吧？”

“呃……”

“果然我也就骗骗那些人了，在你面前藏不住。”约瑟夫皱眉轻轻摇头，露出无奈的表情，“就像你也骗不过我一样。”

“所以，到底发生了什么？您……”

“我等下跟你解释安东尼奥，麻烦先扶我一把。”

“陛下！！？？”

 

2.

从“镜子”到皇帝的卧室不过几十米路，萨列里却仿佛用了指挥全场歌剧的精力才把约瑟夫安稳送回他的休息场所。且后者拒绝了他帮忙把医生与侍者叫过来的提议。

“不用，我吩咐过了……他们晚点，避开其他人来我这。”躺下后他对萨列里解释道，“不想被别人察觉……你也别告诉其他人。”

萨列里唯有先搬个椅子坐下陪着，在皇帝跟自己的呼吸斗争许久终于稍许平静下来一些后，递了一杯水给他，触碰到约瑟夫的手指时他感觉到对方的皮肤又湿又冷。萨列里强烈怀疑他能不能端稳杯子，所以干脆替他托着。

“从7月份就这样了，我的将军们怕我直接死在那，逼着我回来。”约瑟夫试着继续说下去，“真抱歉，我最不愿意的就是让你担心，但你是如今唯一绝不会背叛我的人。”

“我永远站在您这边。”萨列里以许诺回应道，他并非对政治漠不关心的人，只是作为音乐家看起来常日混迹于权贵圈子，归根结底还是无法了解到更深层的信息。如今一定有什么糟糕的事情发生，能帮上忙的点却几乎为零。当然，他比起这个他更担心对方的身体状况。

约瑟夫用点头表示心领，紧接着陷入一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

“您应该早点回来的。”萨列里当然清楚对方的行程不是单个人的意志就能左右的，哪怕皇帝自己想返回也得考量各类风险利弊。但他忍不住要说点毫无意义的“废话”。

“当你面对更大的麻烦……与生命威胁……”约瑟夫停顿了很久才有力气继续说下去，“那时候身体反而不容易……表现出异样。反而是回来后能休息了，就全都……”

“求您好好休息一下吧。”萨列里感觉对方维持呼吸都要耗费大量体力，交谈对他而言已是过于沉重的负担，哪怕他自己有想跟谁交谈的愿望。他需要那种非公务的，私人化的闲聊来缓解压力。

“您真的得睡一会。”他前倾身子郑重提议道，“我就在这里陪您。”

“好……”约瑟夫的声音轻到几乎听不见，他偏头望向那下意识搭在自己手背上的手指，指腹轻缓划过的动作似曾相识。以前萨列里紧张或者不舒服的时候，他也是这样安慰他的。

“再多说一句我就睡觉。”他浅淡而欣慰地笑了笑，“还有你在真是太好了……”

 

3.

萨列里一直在约瑟夫身边呆到他终于入睡才离开。这并不是个短暂安稳的过程，即便对方已相当困倦，缺氧的不适在他一秒钟也撑不下去前根本不会放过他。

萨列里悄声离开时已是凌晨，深夜的空气格外阴冷，不得不以接近小跑的速度赶路让自己保持暖和。走出美泉宫没几步，听到背后接近的脚步声他还以为是回声或者幻听，直到被摸了屁股他才惊醒过来是真的有人。

心想着又是哪个不检点的醉鬼半夜游荡，也不怕不小心睡死在路边第二天冻死。他转身刚打算确认不是拦路打劫并准备开始咒骂，也着实闻到了酒气但是……

“阿马德乌斯？？？！！！”他心想今天到底什么魔鬼般的日子。

“轻一点啊，大半夜的。没必要嚎那么大声吧？”莫扎特挥手示意对方冷静，“晚饭后我在酒馆跟人打牌，半个小时前偶遇今天值班的一个门卫，我问他萨列里什么时候离开的？他告诉我你6点左右在花园里又被叫回去了，直到他换班都没见你出现。我不放心，怕你滑倒在厕所里晕过去了所以晃过来看一眼。啊，开玩笑的，到底什么事情拖到现在？”

他眼神里隐藏着“其实我大概知道缘由的，但是我需要你亲口告诉我”。

萨列里警惕地环视四周，确定不会有再冒出来的人后把莫扎特拉到一个更隐蔽的拐角。

“虽然我不要求别告诉其他人，但我觉得你不属于‘其他人’的行列。不过你真的不可以再抖露给别人，喝多了满口胡话也不行。”

他深吸一口气于脑内整理起话语，这关头上他不能再让莫扎特产生误解了。

“皇帝回来了，他现在身体状况很糟糕。频繁地咳血、呼吸困难。但他不想被察觉，只让我陪了他一会。如今对不满于他的政策对他有敌意的人太多了。皇帝病重这种消息再传出去，那些想要搞小动作的贵族只怕会立即行动。”

看见莫扎特快速眨着眼睛若有所思，萨列里投以疑惑的眼神。

“怎么了？还有什么想知道的吗？”

“哦，可以了萨列里。”莫扎特轻拍他的肩膀给了他肯定的笑容，“你要是早点学会好好解释，恐怕一切都……呸，都过去了不提也罢。”他甩头赶走那些无意义的假设。

“那么今天换我送你回家？”

“好的，谢谢。”

“嗯，走吧。”

 

4.

一月初萨列里在城堡剧院召集了会议，既然歌剧院已经独立运营，他需要迅速确定下一个演出季的档期安排。

首先有两部作品是确定的。第一部是他自己的《阿克索尔，奥马斯国王》，它和如今依然在法国频繁演出的《塔拉里》一样，具备让观众追着重复看的魅力。另一部是莫扎特的新作品《女人皆如此》，它也叫“恋爱学校”，本是一部萨列里打算完成的歌剧，与自己早年的《嫉妒学校》相对应，不过出于一些原因他只写了三个段落就放弃了。

除此之外，萨列里打算将自己当时在罗马时写的《牧羊女》修改出一个新版本，让达·彭特重新改一下脚本。再安排一部莫扎特的作品应该歌剧演出就足够多了（没有其他选择的话还是《唐璜》）。在这四部主要作品演出的间隙，他会安插一些其他人的作品以及莫扎特尚未首演过的交响乐之类的。那么新的一年应该就有足够能吸引人的元素。

等新演出季开始后，他就暂时不再管理剧院的事情，只履行宫廷乐长的职责。

皇帝的状况并无好转迹象，他很少离开自己的房间，公务文件也都叫人送过来，他有力气处理的时候靠在窗边的沙发上审阅，阳光的温度会让他心情稍许明亮些。

萨列里几乎每天固定来见他一次，甚至把钢琴直接搬了进来放着，在约瑟夫工作时为他演奏一些旋律柔和的曲子。

被问起剧院的安排，萨列里向皇帝详细说明了自己的计划。提到莫扎特的曲目安排时他介绍完新作《女人皆如此》犹豫了一下，不想提到《唐璜》。去年十二月底，约瑟夫有几天稍微感觉舒服一些了决定在公众前露面一下所以去看了一场《唐璜》，结果受到了在场其他贵族冷眼相看。充斥整个剧院的淡漠甚至敌意让他不得不在真正引起麻烦前提早退场。

萨列里对此无能为力。很早以前约瑟夫削弱权贵阶级的势力，给予平民自由与人身保障的政策就埋下了怨恨的根源。与奥斯曼帝国的战争也尚未结束，维持战线导致的加税与征兵引起了更大范围的不满。外加从皇帝在外征战起，贵族们便策划故意煽动原本是许多项改革受益者的普通人，将一切错误与矛盾全都转嫁到统治者头上，以至于他彻底失去人民的支持，街巷里也流传起越来越多的讽刺诗。

唯一值得庆幸的是，由于现在会前来探望皇帝的人很少，他反倒接触不到更多冷嘲热讽。

“于是，沃尔夫冈另一部作品要选用什么还没确定是吗？”约瑟夫在萨列里发呆沉思的间隙问他。

“是的。”萨列里索性顺着他的话回答。

“我猜你这样安排，是为了让大家对比你们俩的作品从而带来更多讨论？”

“对，被当做话题谈论总会带来更多关注。”

“聪明的方法，安东尼奥做什么都很出色呢。”约瑟夫拆下下一封来自战地的信件，继续夸奖道，“早知道我应该让你来写财政支出规划，而不是歌剧。啊，现在就让你试试也无妨。”

“您别开我玩笑了。”萨列里无奈中带点苦涩地笑起来。事实上近来约瑟夫确实偶尔会随口问他一些问题的看法，他知道那是因为能给对方建议的人都在逐渐疏离他，相对的皇帝自己也开始越来越不信任他们，形成一个恶性循环。

中午萨列里跟约瑟夫一起吃午饭，后者一直单手撑着头，吃上几小就口就“失态”地啃叉子尖。直到感受到身边担忧的目光才再往嘴里塞点食物。

萨列里每次都被焦虑逼得不停吃曲奇舒缓情绪。早先医生告诉过他：你在他身边还好，不然陛下经常毫无胃口却又知道必须得吃东西，烦躁起来他不愿意迁怒无辜的人，就跟自己发脾气。

下午约瑟夫选择彻底丢开工作，鉴于他一时半会都无法再出现在剧院里，他喜欢让萨列里给他展示一些新作品的片段。音乐比药物更能治疗我，他总是这么说。

翻着给《牧羊女》的新台本，约瑟夫忽然总结道：“咦？那么下个演出季岂不是已经有三部达·彭特作词的歌剧了？”

“是的。”萨列里点头，“他快被我们逼疯了。”

“哈~那你不如再加上《唐璜》索性被他包场……”

笑意让约瑟夫又不停咳嗽，萨列里把桌上的水杯递给他，这个提议让他一时间心情复杂。

“也不是不行。”他回答道，毕竟事实如此。

“看起来不大乐意呢。”约瑟夫望向被揭穿小心思后皱着眉的萨列里，“那是一部出色的作品，你不用被之前我遇到的问题所影响。那只是我的问题。”

次日萨列里在歌剧院跟莫扎特一起“折磨”他们共同的词作家。中途一个盖着皇帝火漆印的信封送到了他手里。

不是很理解什么内容非要搞得那么正式，明明他下午就会去美泉宫的。结果打开后萨列里直接愣在原地。

“什么内容令人震惊成这样？”莫扎特拿手肘戳了戳他调侃道，“你的表情跟大清早看到奶油土司售罄似的。”

“是解禁令。”萨列里的声线甚至有些颤抖。

“什么东西的解禁令？”

“《费加罗的婚礼》。”

“你再说一遍？？？！！！！！！这种时候？？？！！！！”

萨列里直接用打开排期计划表，划掉上面的《唐璜》写上《费加罗的婚礼》作为回答。

其实信件下面还有一行备注：「安东尼奥，事到如今我已经不想在意反对的声音或外界的看法。虽然不知道能不能帮上忙，至少可以给你多一种选择。」


	12. Chapter 12

1.

1789年的演出季一拖再拖，直到4月月份才敲定当月20日开始。

某日《费加罗的婚礼》带妆排练，莫扎特发现自己把总谱落在后台了。去拿的时候他隔老远就看见萨列里正伸手去拉一扇门。他赶忙狂奔着冲上去拽住了他的领子。

等萨列里茫然地回过身，他一脸凝重地指了指对面的门，对方方才恍然大悟到那个方向才是乐队所在的位置，他差点打开的是更衣室的门，现在那些女歌手可都在里面，差点就要被当至少三个月的笑料。

萨列里他冲莫扎特挥手示意“没事了，你什么也没看到”。后者摇着头回以“好的吧，你自己悠着点”的表情。然后两人默契地去忙各自的任务，也没再交谈。

排练结束后莫扎特少有的留下来做他最讨厌的环节：打扫清场。他看着萨列里按部就班检查设备道具、写记录、在歌手换下服装准备离开前再交代几句重点；更有甚者：为了保证乐队正式演出时能有同样的效果，他不许后勤人员移动舞台上的椅子。

所有人都对乐长的苛求表示理解，毕竟歌剧院的危机依然摆在那里，他是对最终成败负责的人，必然要求能把控到的细节都尽善尽美。

唯独莫扎特真正清楚根本不是那么回事，萨列里的心思早就不在歌剧院这边了。他仅在假装镇定自诺，用可控感来掩盖内心对变故的忧虑。

棘手的是莫扎特对此是全世界最爱莫能助的那个。别说看似普通的“那边情况怎么样？”之类的询问了，他哪怕只是出现在萨列里面前对后者都是额外的压力源。

萨列里完全不想在他面前表现出对皇帝的担忧，一点点也不想。但那种情绪过于强烈，不是他想要隐藏就能隐藏的。

莫扎特对天发誓他情愿对方坦率跟他承认“我现在心情很糟”，接下去不管是要求陪他聊一聊还是让他一个人呆一会，抑或他想要多花点时间在美泉宫里，真的都可以接受。

然而以萨列里的作风，就算拿刀架他脖子上他也不会说出来的，那天晚上在小巷里的情况说明已经是他的极限了。他总在反过来不停琢磨对方听到自己的话语后是怎样的心情。

前几天乐队日常训练中场休息时在对时政窃窃私语，有人跟风揶揄说照这势头怕是得换统治者。在哄笑彻底爆发前莫扎特下意识地就冲他们咆哮：“有这时间胡扯不如研究下怎么把第二幕开头那组断音断干净分明啊？还有前面是哪位圆号手竟给我记错一个反复？”

顶着众人“今天作曲家出门踩到马粪了吧”的眼神，他提前砍掉剩余的休息时间逼他们继续练习。举起指挥棒时他向上方望去，其实他也不算太愿意管这种话题，但萨列里就在楼上他只希望他半句也没听见。

这几个月里莫扎特郁结地发现自己逐渐体会到当年皇帝斥责他时的心情，尽管那是无端指控。如今他每每听到风凉话都很暴躁，他不在乎内容本身，甚至也说不上多在乎矛头直接指向的人。但他在乎萨列里，担心他受到影响心情更低落。

明天是星期天，按照惯例萨列里得在皇家小教堂里准备礼拜用的乐曲。不过鉴于莫扎特自己都很久没踏进过皇宫了，他也不清楚到底这项宗教活动还有没有在进行。

果然等他们差不多收拾完准备一起离开剧院前，萨列里一边写着一些用于提醒注意事项的小纸片，一边“轻描淡写”地告知道莫扎特自己明天不过来。然后他停顿了将近十秒，才接着说：“后天也不。”

莫扎特怀疑自己要被逼疯了，他简直想直接说出来“你要是想陪皇帝你就好好陪着，我再能折腾也不至于不讲道理到要在这种时候跟你闹别扭。赌三块巧克力我上辈子一定在维也纳的地皮上屠过城，今生才要摊上这样的……情敌”。他就怕自己当真说出来的话对面又要像受惊的小羔羊一样，不知所措、可怜兮兮地看着他。

算了，还是换种处理方式吧。他只是不想看萨列里难过、总紧绷着神经，就像萨列里也只是不想让他俩之间还不容易缓和下来的氛围又变得尴尬而微妙。

“啊，不好。我有安排忘了告诉你。”莫扎特其实是现在才下的决定，“下星期我要出趟远门，去柏林。里希诺夫斯基亲王，就是我共济会的那位兄弟，邀请我过去演出。我还会跟他一起在布拉格和德累斯顿都停留一会。我这边的歌剧场次你让苏斯迈尔或者魏格尔指挥一下，他们没问题的。”

萨列里抬起头，感觉这消息来得有些突兀，不过他也习惯了莫扎特忽然要去做点什么。

“你什么时候回来？”他抬头问他。

“不知道。”莫扎特耸肩。

“……不知道？”

“柏林很远唉，天知道路上要花多久。”

他已经懒得找借口了，对方应该也已经明白自己到底什么目的。

“我知道了。”萨列里合上手里的记录册，“路上小心。”

 

2.

由于同博马舍长期维持通信，萨列里了解到法国近来也不安稳，到处弥漫着火药味。同样受困于战争导致的财务问题，法国政府对不断上涨的物价无能为力。自从巴士底狱被攻占，大规模变革发生只是时间问题。

他的作家朋友倒是让他不用太在意，还邀请他有空的话去看加了新结尾的《塔拉里》，或者再写一部法语歌剧。

萨列里回信里都婉拒了。他原本也没什么余力去“在意”，然而当真触及到一些发生在眼前的事情的话，却也没办法不在意。

自从莫扎特刻意给他腾出空间，美泉宫彻底成了他的常驻场所。夏末的气候让皇帝得以稍许外出散步。他一直处于低烧状态，总是觉得冷，却也无法暴露在太强烈的阳光下。

体力能够支持的时候约瑟夫喜欢走到最上方的观景平台，在那可以俯瞰整个宫殿。他会在那阅读一些私人信件，主要来自他的弟弟利奥波德与其他家庭成员。

那个黄昏他打开的是一封盖着法兰西皇室印章的信件，短短几行字让约瑟夫痛苦地低吼起来：

“不！玛丽……求你别……！你这样会害死自己的！”

萨列里震惊地望向约瑟夫，他很少表现出这等痛心疾首的样子，且回到维也纳后疾病与孤独让他反而更看淡了许多东西。

皇帝撑头叹了口气，手指嵌进了自己的发丛。他把信件递给了萨列里，并不介意后者直接阅读。

【致我最亲爱的哥哥，

感谢您计划帮助我回到奥地利的好意，只是我与我的丈夫都不愿背弃法兰西，被迫成为流亡的当权者。我愿意承受人民的愤怒与谴责，哪怕那是误解，我也选择承担曾让他们失望的后果。

我跟您一样，爱我的国家与我的人民。我会极尽所能挽回一些什么。不过请您放心，无论受到什么程度的憎恨和伤害，我也不忘记微笑。

最喜欢大家啦~Vive La France ♥

玛丽·安托瓦内特】

萨列里读完将信纸归还，约瑟夫一边把它装回信封里一边自语道：

“她是我们家最聪明可爱的孩子，被所有哥哥姐姐宠爱着。那时候她经常不肯写家庭作业，就趁我在处理文件逃到我这里来躲到桌子底下。等她的老师气势汹汹在走廊里来回走踱步几遍也没找到她，再爬上桌面求我带她去喂马匹吃胡萝卜……她只是个天真的女孩，且远比我待人善良。结果她深爱的人们软禁了她……”

结束回忆的皇帝后仰靠在长椅椅背上，遥望着越来越暗淡的天空，夜色正在一点点渗透进晚霞。

“为什么……我注定要失去所有人。”他低声哀叹道，同时起身准备返回宫殿内，却发现自己一时难以站稳。

“小心。”萨列里圈上皇帝的腰架住他，要不是反应迅速对方很可能要摔倒。

“谢谢你，安东尼奥。”一瞬间的紧张让约瑟夫又开始气喘，他原地站了一会才让呼吸平复到正常的节奏，然后让扶着他的手臂慢慢走回去。

到了房间里约瑟夫老老实实躺下，并让萨列里给他念那本他看到一半的诗集。

萨列里欣然照做，尽管他感觉对方并没有在听内容。约瑟夫抱着一只靠垫，非常缓慢地一下一下眨着他依然如晴空般透彻的眼睛，深沉地思考着。

直到窗外的夜空中遍布星辰。他才在萨列里翻页的间隙轻声对他说道：

“安东尼奥，请你务必陪到我最后，这是我的请求。”

 

3.

从最初接触音乐之时，萨列里就记得有谁跟他说过声音能记录很多东西，无论情绪、记忆还是时光本身，都能包含在一个最细微的音节里。

踩在铺满整条道路的金色落叶上，脚下淅淅漱漱的特殊声响让他忽然意识到一年已经过去。去年皇帝归来前的早晨，他也是这样踩在落叶上，头顶有渡鸦放肆的叫声。

天气转凉后约瑟夫反倒状态有所好转，但那远非恢复健康的迹象，只不过是让他感到舒服一些，能够做一些自己喜欢的事情，比如演奏一会大提琴。

“我想要三重奏。”在萨列里征询的眼神中他继续要求道，“我记得沃尔夫冈从柏林回来了吧？叫他过来演奏钢琴好了。”

事到如今萨列里倒也不认为会发生什么问题，下午他把莫扎特从歌剧院里拖出来，后者诧异了几分钟很快接受了指令，蹦蹦跳跳地跟着前往美泉宫。

然后这个冒失鬼还是到哪儿都改不掉他大大咧咧的作风，把乐谱摊在桌上翻出合适的演奏段落时，莫扎特又不小心动作过大打碎了皇帝放在桌角的杯子。本来没人打算追究他搞的小破坏，哪怕皇帝的杯子不乏仅此一只的孤品，谁料莫扎特竟在那一声破碎的脆响后回头对两人说：“升Fa?”

约瑟夫笑得都快横躺在沙发上了。

“我真羡慕他。”他在莫扎特出门招呼侍者来打扫碎片时对萨列里说道，“不止绝对音感，还有他的心态。他总能给自己找到乐趣。”

“真拿他没办法。”萨列里摇着头不予置评。

“挺好的。”约瑟夫给他自己的大提琴校起音准，“往后你会需要他的乐观的。”

萨列里明白对方话语里的暗示，躲在小提琴的音色里非常小声地叹了口气。

当天他们选用的也是莫扎特的作品，他通常不写谱面太难的曲子，对不是那么熟练的演奏者也很友好。不过约瑟夫的精力并不允许他完成整套曲目，累了他就退到边上当听众。以及他没有把两位音乐家留太久，四点不到他就表示自己需要休息让两人离开。

回程路上，莫扎特一踩上那片金黄落叶就忍不住玩开了，他像小动物般跳来跳去制造更大的动静，时不时还抓起一捧爬到高处把它们扔下来，让枯黄却依旧美丽的叶片再次飘落。一阵秋风似乎想加入他的游戏，把一些还挂在树枝上摇摇欲坠的叶片吹落，让那金色的身影与金色的秋日融合在一起。

于是莫扎特顶着一头很衬他发色的落叶，对同行的人说：“喂喂~萨列里~不要总低着头啦。”他十分温柔地望着他，“我也不就说希望你开心一点之类的话了，不过往后你需要我为你做什么的时候，请安心来找我好吗？”

见对方点头，莫扎特露出更加爽朗的笑容，接着着手挑选起颜色和形状都特别匀称的叶片，夹在乐谱里说要带回去当书签。

而萨列里望着他来回穿梭的身影，感觉脚底这深秋的音色里又融入了不同的涵义。

 

4.

痛苦若能立刻终结，恐怕便也无法称之为痛苦。痛苦真正令人痛苦之处在于无常与反复。

新的一年于苍茫大雪中来临，疾病也如冷酷的风雪般折磨着统治这片土地25年的君主。他连半躺着阅读都变得极其困难，经常需要萨列里给他一张张念出文件上的内容。

萨列里有时觉得人生远比剧本荒诞，他是个应当终生与音符为伴的人，现在搞得比诸多官员更清楚部分局势细节。

南线与奥斯曼帝国的拉锯已然被拖入得不偿失的苦战，奥属尼德兰去年十月底爆发的叛乱虽然成功镇压了，当地贵族却以拒绝缴纳税收维持抵抗。到了十二月下旬该区域忽然宣布独立，并在新年后的没几天集结了一支武装力量。匈牙利与波西米亚的情况也不容乐观，为了防止再出现第三条战线，约瑟夫于一月的倒数两天里撤回了大多数用来约束匈牙利权贵们的改革法案。

萨列里亲眼看着皇帝往一张张废除令上签字，他知道他有多么不情愿，却得为了顾全大局不得已而为之。

“我是个无能的统治者……”约瑟夫放下笔后坠入自我否定的深渊，“我未能给予这个国家预想的繁荣与自由，我自以为是的爱让她在叛乱之下哭泣。如今的孤立无援都是我咎由自取，兴许我该给自己准备一条墓志铭：这里躺着约瑟夫二世，一事无成之人。”

“请您别这么说。”萨列里试图安抚他，“我帮您把这些收拾好交去传令官那里，然后我们聊点别的好吗？”

“安东尼奥，我很抱歉……”约瑟夫吐出深长的喘息，既是因为心情也是因为他的呼吸道早就没法正常运作，“连你我都没能……照顾好。充其量只给了你相对的安定，却没能给你幸福。”

“不，陛下，真的别再这么说了。”萨列里握起皇帝的手，轻柔触碰着那些因消瘦而更为分明的骨节，“能被您赏识并陪在您身边，一直一直是我此生的荣幸。”

被约瑟夫伸手搭上侧脸，萨列里深刻感受到对方的虚弱，他的指尖在不停颤抖，维持这样微小的动作对他而言都仿佛需要竭尽全力。萨列里不得不托住对方的手腕帮忙支撑他肢体的重量。

“利奥波德接替我的位置后，不会亏待你的。”约瑟夫每个短句间都需要数倍于话语时间的停顿，“或者这么说，哈布斯堡家族的成员都会予以你便利与协助。这是我最后能给你的保障。好了，别用那种眼神看着我啦……虽不知道死神还能宽限我多少时日，但死亡于我已是种解脱。”

从那天起，皇帝进入了一种等待既定命运的淡然。

二月的某个早晨，约瑟夫在萨列里进门时就对他说：“啊！安东尼奥，我终于想起来一直想问你却忘了问的事情了。”

“嗯？您说。”萨列里凑近了等待对方发问，他发现今天皇帝看起来比前段时间要安宁一些，至少看起来他没有很难受。

“我赶去战场前要求你写一部作品迎接我归来的。”约瑟夫问道。

“是的，我给您写了《皇帝弥撒》，但是……”萨列里欲言又止。

“以我回来时的状态不适合演出是吧？”约瑟夫把他不愿意说的潜台词说出来了，“可是我很在意呢，弥撒的话，你可以去把谱子拿来唱给我听吗？”

于是萨列里问卫队借了匹马，迅速返回家中一次将《皇帝弥撒》的手稿与抄写稿都拿过来。他把字迹工整的手抄本交给皇帝观看，自己则拿着较为凌乱的手稿。

单人并没办法完成和声，他就把主旋律部分一首一首唱给约瑟夫听。当他准备唱第二首《光荣颂》时，约瑟夫稍许打断了他。

“这里的一段大提琴独奏应该是非常平静优美的旋律。”他指着配乐中的一条声部，“当初还是应该让你们演出的……考虑场合什么的，远没有心情重要。毕竟你写什么我都很喜欢……可惜这个道理我懂的太晚。啊，你继续吧……”

【惟愿至高之处，荣耀归于上帝， 平安于地上归与祂的子民……求袮垂怜我们，求袮垂怜我们，因为只有袮是圣的，只有袮是至高无上的……】

弥撒曲并不长，唱完全曲后萨列里合上装订好的乐谱，对上约瑟夫满是柔情的眼神。

“你知道吗安东尼奥，已经过去好多年了。但每次我听你唱歌，心情还是和第一次遇见你时一模一样。今天天气真好呢，这个季节平时不会有那温暖的阳光，我觉得我能好好睡上一觉。”

萨列里浅淡地笑着，十六岁那年的一场歌剧演出，他被皇帝直接从合唱队里挑中单独拉出来，要求他单独演唱一些曲目。皇帝喜欢他的歌声，那是他们之间所有故事的开端。

然而望了眼窗外依旧阴霾的天色与凛冽的寒风，他怀疑这还会是所有故事的结束。

往常萨列里在皇帝入睡后便会悄然离开，以免打扰他并不沉稳的浅眠，尽可能让他多睡一会。若天色还早他就退到隔壁等候重新被召见，若已经接近夜晚他就回家明日再来。

但直觉让萨列里选择原地不动，静静守候在皇帝的床榻边缘。一方面他憎恨自己的预感，另一方面他需要完成自己的诺言。

当日——也就是1790年2月20日的下午，神圣罗马帝国皇帝约瑟夫二世陷入了永恒的长眠。


	13. Chapter 13

1.

皇帝的葬礼参与人员很少，甚至除了官方走形式的“娱乐活动暂停”指令外并未引起大范围的哀悼。他被安葬在卡普齐纳教堂底下的皇家墓穴，身着礼服置于简单的金属棺中。

约瑟夫没有子嗣，他的弟弟利奥波德二世将成为帝国皇帝。然而继任者自身同样是个自由主义者，并不想要这个位置，迟迟留在佛罗伦萨没有动身来到维也纳。

不过政府机构和职权已提前做过交接，一切都还能正常运作。但利奥波德出于民心与外交政策的考量，提前清洗了前任皇帝重用的官员。外加他跟约瑟夫不同，对音乐的兴趣没那么大，且习惯于更意大利式的曲风而非维也纳乐派。宫廷内有相关职务的人几乎都受到影响，比如负责管理国家歌剧院的罗森博格伯爵就被乌加特伯爵所替代，莫扎特也不再需要为皇家乐队工作。

对于萨列里，利奥波德显然也不希望看到他频繁出现在公众场合。“像你这样重要的音乐家应该安心创作而不是晚上坐在歌剧院的钢琴前”——他这样评论道，并要求他不再管理国家歌剧院的日常事务，只要一年写一部歌剧就好。除此之外利奥波德保留了他宫廷乐长的职务，维持原有的薪资待遇。

萨列里对此没有任何不满。他知道利奥波德不是性格糟糕的人。早年自己才二十岁出头时，那些现在看来尚不成熟的歌剧作品能在佛罗伦萨演出，以及后来旅居意大利两年，都有承蒙利奥波德关照。以及利奥波德其实跟约瑟夫兄弟感情很好，他们一直保持着密切通信。如今他是被迫与先王保持距离，约瑟夫当时为了避免引起更多麻烦要求他不要来探望自己。

总之在新皇帝住进美泉宫之前，乐师长都无所事事。他仿佛提前退休了似的在家里过着规律到死板的生活——每天在同一个时间点起床，煮一杯咖啡拿任何甜点当早餐。然后出门散步，或者骑马去平日无特殊活动就开放给公众的皇家狩猎场转一圈，午饭前带一份报纸回家。下午的时间安排给一两个学生，晚上自己练琴、阅读或者沉思，静静等睡意来袭。

那没有自己想象中那么难过，更多的是一种“结束了”的感觉。皇帝的葬礼上他指挥乐队演奏格鲁克的《安魂曲》，放下指挥棒的瞬间他就觉得自己的使命到此为止了。他能献给皇帝的一切都已然献给了他。

这么做也有自我保护的意味，他确实得把负面情绪阻隔起来。毕竟外界没有人知晓他跟皇帝之间的关系，再亲密的朋友也没有（莫扎特另算），他需要保持表面上的平静。

大多数场合他都表演得挺好。他平静的去歌剧院做简单的任务交接，反正他本来就把一整年的事情都安排好了。等娱乐活动禁止期限到完全能正常运营。他平静的在街上与朋友打招呼，正巧顺路的话也可以一起聊一会，谈论音乐或谈论局势，他并不忌讳触及某些话题。

他唯一演示不了的是消极怠工。他不想工作，甚至不想靠近美泉宫和霍夫堡的皇家教堂、皇家歌剧院、宴会厅……（哪怕他平时还是会去皇家花园散步）他试着维持宫廷乐队的日常训练，结果召集起乐队半小时内就借口身体不适离开了，之后他让小提琴首席暂时代为管理，自己久久不愿露面。

自从成为宫廷乐长，他真正侍奉约瑟夫的时间也就一年零三个月。过不了多久他就得听命于继任皇帝，为他效劳远比一年零三个月漫长的时间。这让他浑身上下感到不适，连头发丝里都写着拒绝。

更让他抑郁的是虽然还没收到正式指令，但他眼前明摆着就有一个任务：利奥波德的加冕典礼。暂且不确定这一仪式会在何时举行，但那总归是不能跳过的环节。

而他安东尼奥·萨列里，身为宫廷乐长，有义务为新皇帝准备必要的曲目：加冕弥撒。这是他必须要完成的作品，哪怕来不及新写也得拿之前的作品加以修改。这就很头痛了，他成为宫廷乐长前几乎把所有的精力奉献给了歌剧，连室内乐作品都很少创作，宗教音乐作品几乎没怎么碰过，因此并没有可以拿来修改的素材。

不知第几次对着空白乐谱发呆到深夜，萨列里决定向写过许多此类题材曲目的人求助。

 

2.

之前有听闻莫扎特又在赶稿，也就顺势没去打扰，否则萨列里也害怕跟他面面相觑不知该说什么。

那天下午他登门拜访，是对方的女佣为他开的门，并让他在客厅里稍许等候。过了一会莫扎特穿着尚未换掉的睡衣，揉着惺忪睡眼从房间里走出来，软绵绵地对他说：“啊，萨列里，你终于来了……”

“对不起，打扰到你休息了。”

“没关系……”

“阿马德乌斯？”

“嗯……我听着……”

这明显就完全没睡醒！然而萨列里还是先说明来意，问他手里有没有合适的弥撒曲可以借给他使用。

“嗯，嗯…………”

莫扎特点了几下头，不知是表示肯定还是只是表示听见了。他在萨列里对面的沙发扶手上趴了一会，继而像游魂一样飘回自己房间，又游魂般飘出来，将一叠乐谱放到茶几上推到对方面前。

“等等？这是？！”萨列里翻开第一页就开始惊呼。

“一部《加冕弥撒》和一部《庄严弥撒》，最下面那本是一些零散的教堂圣歌，你可以挑选着用。”

莫扎特有气无力地挥着手，接过女佣递来的湿毛巾擦了把脸努力让自己清醒。

“不，我是说……”萨列里发现上面一部分的墨迹看起来非常新，“你特意写的？”

“对啊，不然呢。本来你再不来找我的话，我就要为这事情去找你了。”莫扎特双手交叉在胸前，“珍惜一点屁股下的位置吧，萨列里。你是唯一没有被要求滚蛋的，我可不想看你因为罢工被撤掉宫廷乐长头衔。”

“所以你最近的赶工……”萨列里暂且合上乐谱册子，用受宠若惊又不知该怎样面对的眼神望向对方。这甚至很不像莫扎特的处事风格，他总喜欢最后一刻才开始作曲，竟然会为了自己把尚未确定演出日期的作品提前写好。

“对，就是在写这些。”莫扎特用微笑示意对方别那样看着他，“嘛~我知道以你的水平晚点临近仪式日期强行逼一下自己也能很快写出来，或者其实你手里也是有别的可以直接使用的作品的。但怕是这两种选择你都不乐意。”

萨列里确实不乐意。强行写点什么他可不保证自己会搞出什么样的旋律来。至于“别的作品”，他是不可能拿出来用的。别说革职了，就算让他死他也不会把那部《皇帝弥撒》用在另一位皇帝的加冕典礼上。

“总之，谢谢你。”一时半会想不出怎样回应欠下的大人情，萨列里选择先表达感谢，不管怎样得救了。

“唉~反正我也是拿……呃，随手代劳。”莫扎特险些说错玩笑话，“你要喝点什么吗？”他赶紧转移话题。

“什么都行。”萨列里回答。

“那么热巧克力。”莫扎特擅自下结论，托腮望着萨列里，“还行，你看着没有我想象中糟糕，虽然还是挺糟糕的。”

萨列里用意味不怎么分明的笑容回应，无法否认也不太想承认。时至今日他依然没考虑清楚该怎样面对莫扎特，哪怕他现在就在人家客厅里。他沮丧地发现即使经历了那么多变故与纠葛，还是改变不了自己遇到麻烦就蹲在原地失去思考能力，直到有人来给他提供选项的毛病。

好在莫扎特早就足够了解他，已经学会了给他搭缓冲台阶的套路。

“晚点你排练的时候叫上我吧。”他对萨列里提议道，“有一些细节我还没有标记，懒得补了，排练看到了当场告诉你。”

“嗯，好。”

“平时你不打算干活的话也可以来找我一起散步，你知道的最近谁都演出不了我也很无聊。”

“好的，阿马德乌斯。”萨列里点头，他细想了一下似乎跟他一起散步反而比碰到其他朋友、同事应付起来要轻松。尽管这一念头让他瞬间又自我厌恶起来，他感觉自己在利用对方对他的体谅。

“那就别瞎想啦。”莫扎特敲了敲茶几，起身又往卧室走，“我去换个衣服，我们一起吃晚饭吧。”

“好。”萨列里喝了口热巧克力，默默坐着等待。

 

3.

第二天萨列里出门散步刚刚走到第一个拐角就被莫扎特逮到。

“去河边吗？我想吃可丽饼。”他打了个哈欠，看起来并不适应早起。

萨列里便与他同行。清晨河堤边空气微凉，植被上还沾着露水。莫扎特似乎穿少了，有点瑟缩的样子，走动的时候还能凑合，等到站定靠在观景台栏杆上吃东西时就有点难以忍受了。

见对方伸手过来解自己的围巾，萨列里以为他要抢过去用，顺从地偏头让给他。结果莫扎特只是拎过一端绕到自己脖子上，剩下的仍然留在原位，于是两人就因为共享围巾而被拴在一起。

萨列里有些尴尬，像这样一言不发紧挨在一起让他紧张到几近发抖。他看见莫扎特以接近生吞的速度吃完食物后（他总是这样），非常安定地闭眼小憩。

萨列里则故意拖延自己消耗甜点的速度，一边很慢很慢地咀嚼一边嘲笑自己怎么会回事？第一天认识对方还是第一次跟人约会？

等等？约会？钻入脑袋里的这个词语让他想转身逃跑但是这根围巾……

“萨列里，你胃口不好吗？”莫扎特察觉到对方的犹豫轻声问道，“甜食都不好好吃太不对劲了。”

“我现在觉得自己哪里都不对劲。”萨列里自暴自弃地回答道，“心态、工作，以至整个人生。”

“所以呢？”莫扎特抬头不再把下半张脸埋在围巾里，“你是想纠正什么吗？还是只是无谓地自责？”

“我可能……一直在做后者吧。”萨列里无奈承认道。

他听见莫扎特叹了口气，似乎又往他身上靠近了一些。

“有时候我觉得你真幸运，从来不需要思考自己要什么，总有人准备好了塞到你跟前。但是呢，万物有代价。”莫扎特举起手看了看自己的手指，“就像我的天分，大家都赞叹那是上天给我的礼物，但它照样时常让我头痛。”

“我，不是很明白……”萨列里茫然摇头。

“你看，我总是拖稿、把时间浪费在玩乐上，然后连续通宵自杀式创作。为了自由不肯接受稳定雇佣，对乐队、歌手、同僚挑剔到苛刻。连你的作品都受过我口无遮拦的嘲弄不是吗？我自己清楚多少人恨我却对我无可奈何……明明我只要稍微收敛一点，我的人生恐怕会十倍顺风顺水。但是呢？人很难珍稀自己一贯拥有的东西。你我都一样。”他稍许停顿了一会，“所以也许我没资格提这些，但是萨列里，不管是什么，我们都珍稀一点能拥有的东西吧。”

“阿马德乌斯，就算你这么说……”这次轮到萨列里把脸埋进围巾里。

“别急，不是立刻马上。”莫扎特补充道，“我等了你五年了，不差这点时间。”

然后他把自己脖子上的那段围巾解下来绕回萨列里身上，兀自沿着河堤向前走去。阳光照射之下，浅草叶片上尚未蒸发的露珠仿佛是那金色背影抖落的一地碎片。

 

4.

之后的两个星期里，莫扎特每天早晨都来“拦截”萨列里。然后一起散步，再各自回家，仅此而已。

到了第三周的周一，萨列里终于表示：“今天我们去排练吧，我担心再不去看一眼乐队又乱得不合规矩。”

莫扎特欣然答应，不过进了美泉宫后他悄悄对萨列里说：“其实我现在可不该出现在这里啊。”

“我知道。”萨列里皱眉望着整栋宫殿，“我们快点把事情弄完。”

——趁着继任者尚未到来。

把总谱扔给抄谱员，萨列里让莫扎特指挥乐队拿随便什么歌剧序曲做一点练习，自己则在隔壁训练合唱队。

等下午《加冕弥撒》的谱子抄够份数分给乐队，还是由莫扎特继续跟乐队排练，同时他也会告诉萨列里自己在特定段落需要表达的感受，让他在总谱上做好记号。

乐队成员对于神才为什么又出现在这里是心存怀疑的，但既然乐师长自己承认对方比他更擅长写这类曲目，他们也不敢有什么怨言。哪怕莫扎特对于细节的追求严格到令人发指，会成倍增加排练工作量。

又过去整整两周，第一部《加冕弥撒》才算勉强达到作曲者的要求。那天解散时已是晚上八点，所有人都忙着赶紧收拾东西回家，萨列里则不紧不慢地坐在那儿打算再理一遍整部作品的表现方法。

就是在那时，他发现莫扎特给他的总谱末页后还夹了一封信件。

“这是什么？”他拿起那只空白信封问对方。

“啊，你终于发现了。”莫扎特靠在指挥台上用意味深长的眼神看着他，“这是我的信件，但我觉得你最好看一看。”

萨列里露出淡笑，准备拆开时却被对方阻止了。

“等一等！我劝你不要在这里拆。”莫扎特的声线听起来颇为着急，“非要拆的话建议等其他人全都撤退。”

“你写了什么见不得人的奇怪东西？”萨列里跟他开个小玩笑。

“不……我只是觉得你会哭的，为了保全你的形象还是不要当着其他人面拆。”莫扎特不停小幅度摇头，表情里写满你一定得信我。

于是萨列里安静等到最后一位乐队成员踏出小教堂的门，然后他一边拆信一边说道：“让我来看看你写了什么感人肺腑的句子。”

信封里的信纸被工整折成四折，萨列里怀着虔诚的心情打开它，扫视到内容的瞬间他错愕地发现自己误解了对方“我的信件”的涵义——它不是莫扎特写的信，而是写给莫扎特的信。

上面的字迹是约瑟夫的。

【致沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特

鉴于我还雇用着你，给你一项额外的工作。请你为我的弟弟利奥波德写两部可用于加冕典礼的弥撒。他接替我的位置只是时间问题。

当然，这种曲目理应由宫廷乐长完成。但那对他而言是过于痛苦的任务，我不忍让他面对。

所以除此之外我还有一项嘱托，你应该能猜到那是什么：今后的日子里请你照顾好安东尼奥。他远比你更脆弱更需要关注，却总是因为各种诚惶诚恐而不敢伸手索取。

而你，沃尔夫冈。在我我遇见的人里，你拥有数一数二如宝石般纯净坚固的灵魂。不过这并不意味着你不会感到疼痛，我首先为我曾经对你造成的一切伤害和误解诚挚道歉。几年前我对你说过很过分的话，我自己心理清楚那不是真实情况，是安东尼奥自己选择既然无法保持平衡就离你我都远一点的。

他就是那样的人，可能这辈子都是。我都能猜到我离开后他又会担心无关紧要的“心情”与“场合”，躲在自己的洞穴里不愿脱离过去也不愿踏入将来。

我希望你能解救他，也只有你可以。他一直都爱着你。

所以，给他一点时间，然后找个机会让他回到你身边吧。甚至你可以晚点把这封信转交给他，告诉他这也是我所希冀的。

祝你们终能获得幸福。

约瑟夫二世】

萨列里不得不承认莫扎特的忠告是正确的，他已无法控制自己的眼泪。那些在离别之时、在葬礼的乐曲中、在深夜的念想里都未曾出现的泪滴，终于顺着脸颊滑落。

他机械地收好信纸塞进信封，把它夹回原来的位置。当他再次抬起头，他看见莫扎特站到了他正前方，俯身问道：

“所以你的回答呢？回到我这里来好吗？”

他冲他眨了眨眼睛，眼眸透彻如星光。

“好。”

萨列里的声线因哽咽而模糊，不过那不重要了。他遥望着教堂穹顶庄严华丽的壁画，迎来对方最温柔的亲吻。


	14. Chapter 14

1.

望着自己房间里满桌满地满书柜堆积的稿纸、杂物、涂鸦册、吃了半罐的糖果……莫扎特彻底放弃了搬家计划。

“算啦~反正走走最多一刻钟的路。”他听见客厅鸟笼里的椋鸟婉转长鸣，似乎表示同样不想挪窝，“暂时还是我呆在你家，然后要什么东西回来拿好啦，之后的话再说。”

萨列里认为这是明智的选择，彻底合并住处过于繁琐，从前他就挺喜欢琢磨晚上去谁那过夜这项活动的。两人截然不同的家居布局会带来不同的心情，以及偶尔的惊喜或者……惊吓。

“爸爸，抱我一会。”莫扎特不知怎么的又忽然扑了过来，“唉？我是不是很久没叫你爸爸了？”他补充道。

萨列里圈紧了他的肩膀和腰，非常用力地让两人紧贴在一起。近来莫扎特变本加厉地粘他，仿佛想要把之前缺失的都弥补回去。他会毫无征兆地开始撒娇，捧起萨列里的脸将其拖入几近窒息的吻，再要求他以快要折断骨骼的力度抱紧他。

“等下你有想去的地方吗阿马德乌斯？”

“唔，我想去买点东西，可是我忘了要买什么。”

“那去市集慢慢想？”

“好呀~”

出了门前往目的地，莫扎特在萨列里前方并不好好走直线。他会时不时窜到街对面探头进别人院子里看郁金香上的蝴蝶，偷偷跟在某个姑娘身后琢磨她编发辫的方法，或者仰头望着形状奇怪的云朵在街角转圈圈。定居维也纳将近十个年头，他依然仿佛第一天来到这里似的，对一切都保有旺盛的好奇心。

尽管战争还在继续，物资相对匮乏，许多东西的价格也变得不稳定。但市集还是令人快乐的地方，聚集着人类对美好生活的愿景。

莫扎特随手挑了几只苹果，忽然消失在人群中又忽然从萨列里背后窜出来，擅自塞给他一袋新鲜的甜甜圈——每一只上面都额外撒了厚厚一层糖霜，估计是他特意要求卖家这么干的。

路过他们常去的那家文具店，莫扎特又躲在围墙一侧企图教屋檐上挂着的鹦鹉说脏话。第一千次被脾气暴躁的老板娘咒骂着赶走，捣蛋鬼大笑着飞奔逃跑一溜烟消失在道路尽头。

萨列里并不担心走散，反正对方会在固定的地方等他。那是一片市集边上的小绿地，于和煦春光中开了一地不知名却十分雅致的小白花。

莫扎特就肆无忌惮地躺在花丛里，并不打算爱惜它们。他哼着一首圆舞曲，摘下两朵花把它们的茎打结系在一起。

“你就不能对植物好一点吗？”萨列里在边上的石凳上坐下，心理却默默想象要是有一只花环套在他头上画面该多美好，纯白的花瓣很衬他的金发。

“如果是你养的花，我会对它们很好的。”莫扎特理直气壮地回答，又在花丛中来回滚了几下，压断了更多的枝叶。

“那你明天起记得给我窗台上的风铃草浇水。”萨列里调侃道，感慨于对方身上那种孩童般天真的残忍与缺乏同理心的偏袒。好处是爱憎分明，他绝不会对自己的立场迷茫。

这种带有极强稳定性的情感倒正是萨列里所需要的。一旦莫扎特决定“翻篇”，他能瞬间把过去的状态一脚踢开。那个小心谨慎对待他的莫扎特就像是他演了一场角色是他自己的戏，现在剧本落幕了，他走下舞台又变回了那个不讲道理唯我独尊的金色恶魔。

等莫扎特躺草地上休息够了，他伸手示意萨列里把他拉起来，然后大摇大摆再次穿过市集原路返回，对背后沾着的花瓣碎片、草叶与泥点不管不顾。

最终也没能想起来要买的究竟是什么，莫扎特表示想起来的时候再说，集市又不会凭空消失。

一同回到萨列里家中，两人随意吃了些东西打发掉午饭。之后整个下午都一起靠在书房沙发上阅读。

莫扎特半路又半路开始犯困，萨列里便收起他的书本夹好书签，让他安心躺在自己腿上。空余的手轻抚起那些柔顺的金发，萨列里听到对方发出舒适的鼻音，并轻声叫着他的名字示意他维持这个动作。

空气中蔓延着慵懒的气息。利奥波德二世半个月前才入驻美泉宫，对音乐无感也不待见音乐家的新皇帝只需要乐师长每个星期天出现在礼拜堂便可。萨列里也不想给自己拦额外的工作，维持乐队正常运作就好。

至于莫扎特，萨列里认为他同样需要修整。回过头来盘点整个1789年，他发现以效率与灵感著称的神才几乎没怎么投入创作。没有歌剧、没有交响、没有协奏……没有任何需要大编制的复杂作品。他只写了几组舞曲与变奏，以及一些零散的歌曲。

萨列里前几天刚刚在对方家中看到其中一首歌曲，那张谱子似乎摊在桌面上很久了，潦草的填词部分让人看不清。于是他望着标题那行“缘自我失去束缚的冲动”陷入沉思。

能恢复过来不代表不曾痛苦，萨列里逐渐意识到过去的一年里星光也曾暗淡。他能想象莫扎特有多情绪低落。后者靠旅行、即兴演奏与酒精来打发时间，并没有心情料理新的音符。并且那段时间里每当他们因为工作而见面，莫扎特还不得不逼迫自己保持冷静，甚至倒过来体恤对面的痛苦——萨列里无法否认当时他的心思绝大多数都在重病的约瑟夫身上，忽略了其他需要珍视的人。

心灵感应似的，莫扎特忽然也提起了他正在思考的事情。

“萨列里……”他迷迷糊糊地说道，“我感觉自己很久都没好好写曲子了。”

“不要勉强自己，你之前写得够多了，比许多音乐家几辈子加起来都多。”他把自己的书也放下，握住对方够上来的手，“你好好休息一段时间。”

“可是……不跟音乐同在的话，我什么也不是。”莫扎特轻叹道。

“别傻了，就算你余生都不再写新作品，你也还是阿马德乌斯。”萨列里揉着他的手指，“退一万步，你之前制造的音乐也会永远跟你同在。你不会失去任何东西。”

“真的吗？主要是……我也不会失去你吗？”莫扎特用力回握了萨列里，“你真的不会像丢弃一只没有墨水了的瓶子般丢弃我？”

“圣母在上，你为什么会有这种想法。”

“啊！突如其来的不安罢了，别太在意。”

萨列里没办法不在意，他深知像莫扎特这样的人缘何也对自己有所怀疑。他曾是天空中遥不可及的星辰，出于对爱的向往与机缘巧合来到自己身边。失去了高度的保护，他虽有无法被阴霾侵蚀的纯净灵魂，却给了外界伤害他表层的肉体与情绪的机会。

更何况他安东尼奥·萨列里还做了极为恶劣的暴行——是自己给了对方软肋，还亲手捏碎他的铠甲。

不行，到这份上怎么都得解释清楚让他安心下来。现在该轮到自己来体谅他了。

“阿马德乌斯？”他小声叫他确认他有没有睡着。

“嗯？嗯？”躺着的人用柔软的音节回应。

“其实我挺希望你试着像普通人一样生活一段时间的。”萨列里用缓和的语气对莫扎特说道，“你不需要代表你的天赋，不需要代表你的曲式风格，不想要代表任何人对你的期待……你就只是你自己。”

“听起来不错，可那样的我不就是一团只会制造肮脏词汇给人添麻烦的垃圾么？”

“那又如何？我还是喜欢你。”

“……萨列里？”本来侧躺着的莫扎特翻身过来仰面望向上方之人。

“况且你的能力又不会真正离开你。一个月前你还给我写了那么华美的旋律不是么？远比我亲自写要好，也许我终身都接近不了这样的水准。”萨列里掌心覆盖上对方的额头，“所以你有的是资本好好休息、玩乐。想干什么都行，我尽量都陪着你。”

“我好爱你，萨列里~那我试试看啦？直到我重新想碰五线谱为止。”莫扎特终于舒心地笑了起来，“我会收敛一点不要折腾得太过分的。”

“我只有一点要求：注意身体。”萨列里唯独不想支持他那些自戕式的生活习惯，“支出类的问题你不用担心。”

“啊，支出什么的一时半会里我还真不担心。”

“嗯？怎么说？”

“本来你不提我也就不说了，现在还是告诉你吧。”莫扎特伸了个懒腰坐起来，反正睡意也溜走了，他在萨列里疑惑的眼神中缓缓说道，“我顶替你的工作给你写的那些曲目是有额外报酬的，在另一封额外的要求保密的协定里，当时我根本没仔细看，后来才发现报酬是正常价格的10倍。”

“……要求保密？”萨列里感觉自己的关注重点不太对劲，“哦，没事。不深究了。”他决定换一个话题，比如晚上干什么。

 

2.

不，其实晚上干什么是不需要过多思考的。

一旦想不出其他安排，毫无疑问就是性爱时间。

莫扎特对一切欲求坦诚而放肆，肉体欲望更是如此。每当他赤裸地站在面前，淡金长发垂落在苍白的皮肤上，那仿佛自带光芒的画面总让萨列里感到眩晕。

他的吻总是急切的、无序的，满溢着恒星燃烧般的热情。他柔软叫着对方“爸爸”，自身却是真正的支配者。

然而在能瞬间点燃内心的吻之后，萨列里每次都对莫扎特的无前戏主义感到头痛，尤其是当后者选择被进入的时候——即便那种情形下他也喜欢呆在上方，以主导的姿态握住萨列里的性器再缓缓坐下，一边喊疼一边完全没有停下来或减缓动作的意思。萨列里花了一段时间才理解到他其实对疼痛有所偏好。粗暴的关节压制与几近能带来实质伤害的啃咬都让他沉迷。不过除非他不断缠着萨列里央求他这么做，后者真的很少动用暴力，毕竟总会下意识地不忍心。

不过莫扎特选择当入侵者的时候倒是会温柔不少，至少上手时能压抑住急切的心情控制住抽送的节奏，免得把对方搞得措手不及。

今天他也选择了后一种，甚至颇有兴致地用手指让萨列里先高潮了一次，才在对方低沉的喘息中慢吞吞进入对方身体。然后莫扎特趴在萨列里身上吻他——从额头的浅吻开始，嘴唇贴着眉骨的线条掠过，继而舌尖卷上耳骨耳骨，向下含上耳垂舔吮，最后回过来捕捉那已快要等到不耐烦的唇舌。

萨列里双手捧住莫扎特的脸颊让他更贴近自己，将体重完完全全覆盖在自己身上。上一轮巅峰的余韵尚未褪去，他的身体已准备好迎接更紧密热切的结合。感觉到下体再次因兴奋而膨胀，萨列里在吻中断续地说道：“可以了，阿马德乌斯……继续。”

莫扎特结束了吻，稍许支撑起身体，第一下抽出时他听见萨列里深深吸入空气的声音。而当他再次完整插入时，对方皱眉轻咬下唇的样子过于可爱。

“你有没有发现我最近都喜欢呆在上面？”莫扎特故意调侃道。

“发现了。”萨列里并没有那么迟钝，他只是并不在意对方究竟占据什么位置。

“嘛~单论感觉的话，确实被你上要舒适很多。我也喜欢被照顾，但是么……”他停下来像是等待对方猜测，又很快意识到他猜不到的，“我越来越觉得你被动承受的样子要有趣太多。会同时，怎么说……让我又想弄哭你又心怀怜惜。”

“阿马德乌斯……”

这样的问题发言让萨列里甚为无语。不过话虽如此，比起很久以前——他们之前还在做爱的时候是7年前了，莫扎特变得温和许多。他不再会毫无理由地抓挠他狠咬他，在他身上留下远超调情范围的痕迹。尽管事到如今萨列里能猜到当时他那么做是想覆盖什么……就像标记领地的动物用一种气味覆盖另一种气味。而现在莫扎特对待性爱的情绪里并不带有太多占有欲的成分，他只是纯粹喜欢这件事，喜欢跟自己联结在一起彼此交付，本质上跟他成天粘着自己什么都要一起做没太大区别。

唯一的问题在于似乎做得有些太频繁了，莫扎特那种要么碰都不碰要么百分之两百投入的性格在床上也相当“可怕”。他当然也可以选择安安静静抱着萨列里睡觉，仅仅像猫咪一样蜷缩在他臂弯里。然而一旦选择“开始”，不到两人都脱力趴下他是不会中途放弃的。

莫扎特的进攻非常精准，几乎每次都能碾过最能激发快感的区间。萨列里颤抖的肢体已然是无声的求饶，但倘若真的开口说出“不……停一下”之类的话，对方也真的会恶劣到瞬间停下来，并亲吻、抚摸起他敏感的肩颈与侧腰，直到他再次开口求他继续。

要命的是萨列里逐渐也喜欢上了这种被逼到极限感觉——极致到窒息的吻与极致到再也射不出什么的干硬的高潮。以至于有时第二天竟回想不起昨夜来来回回到底有过几次？

好在通常情况下他俩也不需要早起，偶尔忘了（或者根本没力气跑到窗边）拉上窗帘，任由太阳升起后一点点铺盖在身上愈发温暖也不错。

次日早晨萨列里是被饿醒的。他迷迷糊糊爬起来寻找糖分，从厨房转了一圈回到卧室，他发现空气里还满是各种体液混合的气味。

自暴自弃地摇了摇头，他吞下那半只蜂蜜羊角面包又喝了杯水，然后回到床上把还在死睡的神才揽进怀里。


	15. Chapter 15

1.

莫扎特开始了用他自己的话说——被饲养的生活。

“萨列里，我现在是你的宠物啦~你喜欢猫咪还是猎兔犬？”他跪在椅子上双手扶着椅背，晃动着腰臀仿佛身后长了尾巴的样子。见对方没有做出选择，他继续提议：“还是说你想要鸟类？鹦鹉怎么样？”他挥舞起双臂模仿飞鸟拍打翅膀的样子，“啊！金鱼也可以哦！”给出新选项时他一下一下张嘴仿佛在空中吐泡泡。

“好了，我的小狼崽。”萨列里站到莫扎特面前揉起他的头顶，“今天有想去的地方吗？”

“嗷呜~~~~有的有的！我想去公园。”他从椅子上跳下来，“不过在这之前先让我练一会琴。”

见对方向自己伸出双臂，萨列里日常惊讶于他撒娇的力度，并对他会”终身保持三岁“一事坚信不疑。然而可爱的气息让无法抗拒，萨列里只好乖乖把他抱到钢琴前。

作曲可以暂时放一边，演奏技巧还是得练习的。不过莫扎特的练习几乎也跟创作无异，他喜欢让萨列里给他一串音符，即兴给这一小段旋律变奏，或者也可以让萨列里拿出小提琴随便演奏点什么，他同样做即兴伴奏，这样的“游戏”让他轻松而快乐。

两个小时后他们一起出门去普拉特公园，莫扎特不得不先回一次自己的住宅——他那匹跟他一样脾气骄纵需要独宠的阿拉伯马拒绝跟萨列里的挽马当邻居，明明个子要比她们矮上两掌却对她们又踢又咬，恨不得把原居民赶出去似的。

普拉特公园挨在多瑙河边，宽直的星形放射状道路延伸进树林里。两人骑马沿着高大七叶树林里的道路漫步，天气好的时候公园里人总不会少，他们得稍许留意在路边玩耍可能会窜进马道的孩子，以及贵妇人携带的调皮宠物狗。

“我听见有人在谈论利奥波德二世跟奥斯曼帝国议和的事情，于是他的加冕典礼到底是什么时候？”莫扎特抬头问萨列里，对战争他毫无兴趣。

“不出意外要拖到今年十月了。他会在法兰克福加冕为神圣罗马帝国的皇帝，然后明年在布拉格加冕为波西米亚与匈牙利国王的时间未定。”萨列里露出思索的表情内心计算起日期，“还早，我提前一个月出发去法兰克福做准备就好。”

“带我一起去吧？兴许我还能帮你些忙。”莫扎特提议道，他反正闲得冒泡。

“我本来就是那样想的，放你一个人在家我还有点不放心。唔，似乎也没有麻烦事情需要你帮助。最多也就会用到当地的乐队要磨合下。不管怎样排练几遍肯定能应付。”

“噗，应付。真是敷衍啊爸爸。”

“……认真不起来啊。”

萨列里对自己的工作态度无能为力，不想承认事到如今他在利奥波德面前叫他“陛下”都有心理障碍，尽管那并不是对方的错。

“啊！我想要喝的。”

莫扎特忽然于咖啡店前勒紧缰绳停下，翻身下马把它挂在一根护栏上暂时寄放。萨列里默默跟上他，一起点了咖啡在小亭子里坐一会。

“我之前很少有机会这样静静坐下来，什么也不想，就发呆看着树上的叶子晃啊晃。”莫扎特撑着头缓缓说道，“我总在思考太多东西，可能是曲式可能是世界的本质，那些念头让我想拼命奔跑、灌自己酒、或者做其他冲动愚蠢的事情，且越到深夜越清醒。”

“所以你成天泡酒管跟人打桌球玩卡牌与骰子？”萨列里揶揄他的同时握上他放在桌面上的手。

“是是，我喝多了会随便亲舞女，心情特别好或者特别不好就逮住任何可以上床的人上床。来维也纳前我一直是这样的，失去你的那段时间里我也是这样的。”

“阿马德乌斯……？”

萨列里错愕于对方为什么忽然提起这些，转念细想后他又觉得能明白。莫扎特有不停试探别人底线的习惯，此串发言跟之前“离开音乐我什么都不是”性质类似，跟他在朋友面前不离口的“屎尿屁”笑话也类似。他总在下意识地展示自己最糟糕的一面，希望烂透了的自己也能被喜欢，他只是在渴求一些无条件的接纳。

“我并不在乎那些事情。”萨列里轻捏着莫扎特的手指，摩挲着他指节的轮廓，“当然，你想告诉我的话但说无妨，我听着。”

“不，我更想抱你一会。”莫扎特略有怨气，大庭广众之下他得顾着点乐师长的名誉，“这里的休闲场所为什么都没有封闭一点的地方？谁设计的哪怕放一点亭子在树林里也好啊。他自己不来的吗？还是没有约会需求，真是道德情操高尚呢。爸爸你这是什么表情？”

——见萨列里露出微妙的笑容外加欲言又止的样子，莫扎特内心冒出了无数好奇的小火苗。

“没……没什么。”

“萨！列！里！你！觉！得！我！会！相！信！吗？”

萨列里喝了一口他那杯方糖占三分之一的咖啡让自己冷静一下，不招供看来是不行了。

“没有人跟你讲过普拉特公园的由来么？”他自问自答，“不过你81年才来到这里确实可能不知道。”

“那种奇怪的事情会有人告诉我才值得诧异吧？”莫扎特冷哼了一声以示不解。

“普拉特公园原本属于皇家狩猎园的一部分，我来到维也纳的那一年，皇帝宣布这块区域对公众开放，以及这些咖啡厅、零食摊位、路灯和马道都是他亲自设计的。”

“哦~”莫扎特故意把音节咬得很重，“明明是无比正常的历史你为什么还憋着不想说？”他摇了几下头，尽管心里明白对方在顾虑什么，于是他顺路补充道，“我不得不承认，若不是因为你，我应该很喜欢这样的统治者。要是所有的雇主都能像他一样，写曲子会是全世界最快乐的营生。还有，他可管得真多！”

“我纯粹觉得在你面前提他很尴尬而已。”萨列里索性也承认，长痛不如短痛，尽早说明为妙。尽管只要他们还住在此地，那恐怕是个无法完全避免被提起的人物。约瑟夫对维也纳的影响跟对他个人的影响一样，都想要忽略也难以做到。

“唉？这就能让你尴尬？那我要残忍地告诉你我还挺喜欢前任拷问这类游戏的。原先我根本不会跟已逝之人过不去，就像你并不在意我的混乱史一样。但你越想躲我越想捉弄你怎么办？”莫扎特满脸这点事情你也能拖沓半天。

“……你想干什么？”萨列里稍许往边上挪了挪，瑟缩起来。无论有多“习惯”莫扎特不同寻常的思维，他也永远不会怀疑对方下一个恶作剧能给他带来的精神冲击。

“比如说，”莫扎特露出不坏好意的笑容，“问问我跟皇帝谁比较雄伟之类的事情。”

为了防止产生实际上并不可能产生的误解，他还低头往自己两腿之间看了一眼。

“饶了我吧阿马德乌斯！！！！！！！！！”——比起回答这种问题萨列里情愿穿条裙子去对方的歌剧里唱女主角，当然这个假设他是不会说出来的。

彻底缩成一团趴在桌面上把脸埋在臂弯里，萨列里恨不得当场消失。而他边上的“恶魔”笑得大半个广场的人都为之侧目。

 

2.

当天下午还有学生要来家里，因此萨列里建议早点回去。对此莫扎特没有异议，他还说会帮萨列里整理一些教学用的素材与练习曲。

结果他们半路偶遇达·彭特，聊了几句后，词作家抱怨起朋友扔给他的一条狗，说自己的生活都被那个闹腾鬼打乱了。

“你不想养给我！”莫扎特几乎脱口而出，半分钟内与达·彭特达成共识高高兴兴跟去他家院子里领取宠物，任由萨列里跟在后面尚未反应过来。

那是一条梗犬与不知何种猎犬的杂交犬，看起来只有五六个月大，一身半长不长的烟灰毛发因缺乏打理而乱糟糟的，被达·彭特随意扔在一只酒桶里显得更滑稽了。它扒着木桶壁靠后脚站立好奇地看着两位访客，热情地摇尾巴吠叫着。

“老兄，你对它上心点啊！”莫扎特把它抱出来，看着它欢快地满地乱跑，“唉~萨列里我们可以养的对吧？”他方才想起来还有关键点没确认。

“我还能说不吗？”萨列里满脸无奈。他倒是不反对，倘若哪能让莫扎特心情更好的话，况且每天带狗散步对健康也有好处。再况且出于怜悯，达·彭特确实是个糟糕的主人。

“耶！那就这么定了！”莫扎特抱起小家伙转了一圈，“对了，他叫什么名字？”

“没有名字，我这几天都吹口哨唤他过来。”达·彭特回答道。

“那叫‘定音鼓’好了，之前他拿尾巴敲击木桶的声音十分有节奏感。你觉得怎样，爸爸？”

萨列里不认为那是个坏主意，于是他们便把“新的乐器”带回家放在院子里，算是为老朋友解决一桩难事。然而到了下午萨列里自己就头痛了起来，莫扎特在楼下跟宠物玩得乐此不疲，奔跑的脚步声、木质楼梯嘎吱嘎吱的声响、橡皮球弹起落下的声响、有什么东西掉到地上的声响络绎不绝……他在楼上给学生上课，那孩子明显内心在质疑“老师的舍友疯了吧？”

“你自己再弹三遍我走开一下。”萨列里把莫扎特那几条写来针对训练演奏阿尔贝蒂低音的练习曲塞给他的学生，忍无可忍地下楼要求他去院子里玩。莫扎特乖乖去了室外，给了他片刻安宁。然而下课后他准备送那孩子出门，就看见莫扎特像另一个作业没完成的学生一样杵在客厅里，眼神里似乎因犯了错而带着点歉意。

“怎么了？”萨列里凑近他，伸手拿掉他头发上挂着的树叶，结果莫扎特竟然闭眼皱眉身体往后挪了一小段，搞得像要挨揍了一样。

“你怎么回事……”他差点笑出来，顺势揉了揉对方头顶，“还有你为什么觉得我会对你动手？不管你做了什么。”

“对不起。”莫扎特无辜状眨眼，哪怕他并不无辜，“我打碎了你的花盆。”

“我真是一点也不意外呢，阿马德乌斯。”虽然萨列里素来爱惜他的植物，但也并没有要生气追责的意思。那可是天底下最会惹是生非的神才，随时随地都会带来惊喜，比如下一秒：

“总之对不起，作为补偿我晚上给你口……唔……”

箭步上前捂住对方的嘴，萨列里这回真的狠狠瞪了他一眼。毕竟还有未成年人在门口穿鞋整理衣装尚未离开。

“这是我第一百这样请求，麻烦你说话前注意点场合。”他在他耳边严肃低语，“我的学生们互相之间关系都不错，传出去全维也纳都能知道。”

莫扎特被蒙着嘴含糊地又说了几遍对不起，萨列里回头与跟他道别的学生点头致意，嘴角的弧度礼貌而僵硬。等到大门终于关上，萨列里不禁叹了口气。

“也许我还是老老实实回到钢琴前比较好吧……”莫扎特像打开了什么巫术盒子般忽然情绪低落，“不然我总是闯祸，还是很幼稚的祸。”

萨列里一时间愣住了，虽然也知道他一贯情绪波动很大最近尤为不稳定，与自己住在一起后情况非但没有减轻反而还加重了。萨列里推断的出理由：换做口无遮拦惹着别人的话他甚至会反过来嘲笑别人太认真。而在自己面前他动不动自我厌恶是因为他在乎自己的感受，所以才会……

“没事了，我没有要怪你。”他圈住他的肩膀与腰抱紧他，安抚性地轻拍他的后背，“在我这边你永远可以安心做任何事。”

“呜……我总要你像哄小孩子一样哄我。”莫扎特蹭着萨列里的肩窝，“你的学生都比我懂事。”

“当小孩子没什么不好的。”萨列里偏头吻他的耳廓与脸颊。

“我担心终究某一天你会嫌我烦。”

“只要我还活着就不会有那一天的。”

“爸爸……”

“好了，好了~”

萨列里花了不少功夫才让莫扎特冷静下来。这不是第一次他相信也不是最后一次。不过他对此有所觉悟，要是莫扎特需要一遍遍确认自己给予他的情感，那他也愿意一遍遍对他表明心意。

所幸莫扎特每次切换心境都干净利落，接收到了足够多的安慰后他猛地抬起头，问萨列里晚上是不是得多准备一份食物给“定音鼓”。

“是的，还得给他准备一个碗。”萨列里回答道，“结实一点的那种，他有咬坏木碗的犯罪记录，也许得去找个石制的盆子。”

“那我们再出门一次？我还想给他挑一个漂亮的项圈，要深红色的。”莫扎特的目光又兴奋起来，“顺便给你重新买一盆风铃草，或者别的花？”

“于是我是顺便的吗？”萨列里浅笑着说道。

“爸爸你还要怎么样嘛！”莫扎特换上他独有的甜软语调，并用夸张的姿势四处观望了一圈，“我都答应你晚上给你口交作为补偿了，你现在就要也行，要附加服务也行。”

“不，不用了……谢谢你！”这种补偿听上去真是难以消受，哪怕萨列里着实喜欢他灵巧的舌头。

收拾好东西再次出门，两人并排走在尚且热闹的街道上，讨论有没有什么需要额外购买的物品，以及晚上要不要去一下歌剧院，挺久没在那露面了。

等到莫扎特又被不知何物所吸引向前跑去，萨列里才发现他背后的头发上沾了许多泥灰与狗毛。

跟着他跑起来想要抓住他清理一下，萨列里脑内莫名冒出一个念头：

但愿他们能一直这样平静地生活下去，最大的烦恼也只不过是些琐碎的小矛盾。


	16. Chapter 16

1.

八月头上两人一同前往法兰克福为利奥波德二世的加冕典礼做准备。

漫长的路途中萨列里发现莫扎特真的非常适应长途旅行。马车轿厢对他似乎就是个催眠魔咒，他只要坐在里面评价十分钟就能睡着。不过也不算睡得太沉，许多时候处于半梦半醒之间。那种状态下他会变得特别粘人，就像每天早晨将醒未醒之时一样。

萨列里不得不经受他全程靠在自己身上，那也就算了，最多偶尔胳膊发麻。问题是莫扎特动不动就忽然开始不停摸他，从大腿一路摸到胸口，然后隔着他的领饰都能啃他的脖子。这其实也能算了，最大的问题是有些人的脑子在迷迷糊糊思维未尝完全连贯之际，会仿佛潜意识地不停制造下流之语，一句比一句更过分的那种。

——“我梦见你给我跳了艳舞，嗯……穿着最常见的舞女装束啦。”、“萨列里，我又勃起了，可以帮我舔一舔吗？”、“我想吻你的屁股，然后在两边各留一圈牙印。”

如果萨列里不理会他，接下去便是大段大段的性幻想：

“我们什么时候停下来休息？到了旅店我想要一件靠窗的房间，向下能看见街道与零星的行人……我要你趴在窗框上，只脱掉裤子但完整保留全套上衣，如果你愿意你还可以拿着一份报纸或乐谱阅读。而我则站在你后方，躲在日光与窗帘制造的暧昧的阴影里跟你做爱，每一下都插入到最深处。直到快感逼迫你的眼泪滑落到纸张上一点点晕开……偶尔有人抬头看见你，会疑惑到底是什么故事那么悲伤感人让你哭泣。”

萨列里只能首先祈祷御马的车夫没有听见，如果听见了也当没听见，其次祈祷真的到了旅店他自己已经把这个事情忘记了。如果不幸没忘，祈祷他别犯轴非要场景还原。

起初的一星期天气并不好，时不时下雨，路面变得泥泞难行。好在有足够的时间提前量，稍许慢一些也不耽误日程。

莫扎特似乎一点也没被风雨影响心情。他站在湿濡濡的草地里望着阴霾的天空，仿佛与自然本就是一体的。他对萨列里说你真是大惊小怪，路途有明确的目的地与喜欢的人同行就已经很好了，你还在奢求什么？舒适？太养尊处优啦大师。

萨列里无法反驳，毕竟对方在十分年幼的时候就几乎游历遍整个欧洲。

“只要跟萨列里在一起无论去哪里做什么都很开心。”

莫扎特这么补充着，扑上来抱着他亲吻，打断了乐师长写给法兰克福官员的联络信。

 

2.

场地准备与排练都算得上顺利，唯一的小尴尬是萨列里被大教堂的唱诗班私底下狠狠嘲笑了他生活于维也纳二十多年后依然稀烂的德语，还不小心被本人听到了。但这毕竟不是演出失误，他也不好追究。

莫扎特对此的评价是：“他们不懂，这是你的可爱之处。于是你到底为什么学不会？”

“太难了！”萨列里仿佛在嘶吼，“你们的语言对意大利人而言是恶魔！”

“可是亲爱的萨列里，我都快忘了你是意大利人了。”莫扎特揶揄状咋舌，“又内向又拘谨，从来不会油嘴滑舌地说漂亮话。有时候我略感可惜呢听不到意大利式的深情表白。”

“你要是想听那种东西……我可以努力一下的。”

“别勉强了吧爸爸，你说这一句都在害羞了。”

利奥波德也出现在法兰克福后，萨列里与他打招呼时两人都表现出一种不失礼貌的冷淡。利奥波德形式化地表扬了乐师长的工作，却对莫扎特为什么出现在此地有所不满。

萨列里不得不说明他只是作为自己的友人来帮自己处理一些事情，不会公开出现在正式场合里。

莫扎特显然对这样的冷遇颇为不满，郁郁寡欢一下午。到了晚上萨列里带他去酒馆里喝酒解闷，莫扎特趴在吧台上撑着头，另一只手的食指一下一下敲打着台面，对面前杯子里的酒精也没表现出太大兴趣。

“不喜欢这里的酒吗？”萨列里问他。

“不，不是。这里的啤酒质量还优于维也纳。”莫扎特有气无力地回答，“我只是在感慨……”

“感慨什么？”萨列里隐秘地在桌子底下握着他的手。

“无论你是什么样的人，不喜欢你的人还是不喜欢。我也不是故意要当碍眼的人啊！”莫扎特轻轻叹了口气，“境遇的比较让人心生悲哀，跟这位统治者相比约瑟夫真是太友善了。啊，对你而言是废话吧……”

“维也纳的听众还是喜欢你的，布拉格和柏林也是。别太在意。”他之后还写不写新作品是另一回事，萨列里只希望他不要太消沉。

“是我太贪婪了。”莫扎特终于喝了一口酒，“不像你，只在意特定的人对你表现的好感。我总想受所有人欢迎。结果却是反而是你比我更受欢迎许多哦！连矫情的巴黎人民都热衷于你的歌剧。”

之后他们跟同行而来的几个乐队成员一起玩扑克，莫扎特从头到尾都在哀嚎萨列里的牌技实在太糟糕了。

“还好我们没有赌钱。”他望着身边的人使劲皱眉，“不然我为了确保胜利可能得把你安排到对面阵营去。你一定能把他们坑得很惨！”

半个小时后萨列里被强塞了一套娱乐技能培训计划，对方声称反正现在也比较闲，不如好好陪他玩。此计划原定立即执行，结果莫扎特因为碰倒了后方一桌的杯子而跟人吵了起来，差点大打出手，最终争吵双方被酒保一同赶了出去。

“今天又是惹是生非招人嫌厌的一天！！！！！！”莫扎特在空荡寂静的巷子里对天咆哮，也不管会不会吵醒已经入睡的居民。

下一秒萨列里把他搂过来给了他一个深长的吻。

“原谅他们吧阿马德乌斯，不是谁都懂得你有多珍贵的。”

原地愣了一阵风吹过的时间，莫扎特暂且认为萨列里算是为情话努力过了。

可是这也太动听了吧！

 

3.

加冕典礼的正式演出是混过去的。萨列里心里明白自己有多不走心。

圣歌之中，太阳的光芒透过彩色玻璃映照着乐队，他可以看到手中的指挥棒也蒙上了一层模糊的斑斓，和这座没有主教只用于体现皇权的大教堂一样虚晃。

仪式不需要音乐的环节里萨列里不停走神，思考一些其实根本解答不了或者就算有了解答也并不能改变任何现实的问题。

例如自己以后该如何跟新任君主接触，随着他们面对面的次数增多，萨列里也许是出于心虚也许是却有迹象，总之他隐隐觉得利奥波德知道他跟约瑟夫之间的关系。然而又如何呢？如果早先约瑟夫告诉过他的话那估计很早以前就告诉过他了；如果他决定对此不予评价那未来也不会评价……

这样的猜测让萨列里不由自主尴尬皱眉，搞得个别敏感的乐手以为乐师长对演奏不甚满意，神色慌张起来。

不过利奥波德貌似并不关心他的工作质量，走个既定流程罢了。理论上只要别太过分他无所谓乐队的表现，也没去追究他为何用了一大半莫扎特的曲目而不是自己的。

只是萨列里偶然间回过头，看到站在正中央的君主脸上凝重之中混杂着抗拒的表情，他隐隐怀疑他根本不想要头顶的皇冠，所以才把搬来维也纳的日程与加冕典礼拖到那么晚。

想起约瑟夫曾经提起过在所有同辈的家庭成员里，除去配偶外跟他关系最近的就是弟弟利奥波德。后者为了更悠闲平静的生活去了佛罗伦萨后，他们常年保持着每周至少一封信的通讯频率。

看来大家都只是被无情的命运之手驱使着，才不得不做出一些不情不愿的事情。

 

4.

回到维也纳当天麻烦便不期而至。莫扎特半夜里抱怨起头痛，在床上不停滚来滚去，折腾到清晨痛感稍许减轻了一些又开始低烧，以至于接下去的一整天他都精神萎靡，几乎不肯吃东西。

萨列里想带他去看医生被他明确拒绝，再次要求时他还发了很大脾气，声称自己生病的经验跟作曲经验一样丰富根本用不着多余的医疗手段。

“那你至少得喝点水吃点东西。”萨列里严肃地对他说道，“否则你不去医院我明天也会让医生过来。”

“他来了我也会把他踹出去的，说不定连你一起踹出去。”莫扎特有气无力地威胁道，如同一只企图恐吓人类却毫无战斗力的奶猫，对峙良久后吃了些肉汤与面包作为妥协。

夜晚降临他趴在枕头上一副很困倦却睡不着的样子，起初萨列里在他的要求下给他读一本小说，然从第二页起后者便再也听不进去故事情节。他有一搭没一搭地跟坐在床边椅子上的萨列里聊起天，就书里的人物行为问奇怪的问题，直到朗读者放下书本作罢。

“爸爸，我超羡慕你，你是不是很少生病。”莫扎特看着萨列里把书放回书架的身影说道。

“不是很少，是几乎没有。”萨列里仔细回忆了一下，上一次打喷嚏都不记得是什么时候了。维也纳爆发过许多次天花与伤寒，其中一场差点在他们初遇之后杀死莫扎特，还好侥幸存活。然而疾病跟嫌弃他似的，哪怕他处于受凉或旅途劳顿的虚弱状态，也从不给他带来困扰。

“难道把甜食当饭吃竟如此有益健康？”莫扎特绵软地拿拳头锤床，“这不公平！你甚至没有蛀牙！”

“阿马德乌斯，与其生我的气不如早点睡吧，你昨天都没休息好。”萨列里揉着他的肩膀请求道，暗自感叹对方要是没那种稀世天分，估计就不会在十分年幼时就被狠狠折腾，也不至于成年后还停留在少年期的苍白外貌。哪怕那样有时候让他看起来更可爱，但完完全全不值得。

莫扎特沉默了下来，偏头跟萨列里对视着。过了挺长一段时间，他转身侧躺过来并抓起萨列里搭在他身上的手握住。

“萨列里？你看起来很紧张。”

“……是么？”

“别太担心啦，没事的，甚至没有多年前我们刚在一起时那回高烧严重。我怀疑你陪病人陪得有心理阴影了。”

萨列里不予否认，他确实在紧张，还克制不住自己糟糕的想象。更糟糕的是莫扎特还非要替他说出来。

——“唉~爸爸。要是年初死掉的是我你会怎么想？会给我写安魂曲吗？”

见萨列里有近似凝固的眼神看向自己，莫扎特意识到开了不该开的玩笑。他起身扑向萨列里坐到他腿上，圈住他的脖子抱紧。

“对不起……”他把脸埋在对方颈窝里轻声道歉。

萨列里柔和地回抱了他，轻抚着他腰窝的位置，呼出在他肩膀上的气息幽长而忧郁，令莫扎特后悔起自己为什么要一时调皮去戳他最柔软的痛点。

“阿马德乌斯，你有时候真的好过分……”萨列里极其罕见的，算是在指责他吧，“你明知道如今在这世界上我最在乎的就是你。”

“好了啦，我错了。”莫扎特拿鼻尖蹭他的颈侧，“下次我会换种不痛不痒的方式欺负你的。”

萨列里偏头吻了莫扎特的侧脸，把他抱起来放回床上。

“睡吧，你该补觉了。”

“那你陪我。”

在对方的眼神示意下，萨列里脱掉衣服挨着他身边躺下，若有所思地望着屋顶。当莫扎特从侧面搂着他肩膀时他能清晰感觉到对方偏高的体温。

过了挺久，萨列里本以为莫扎特已经睡着了，刚刚翻身面对他就听见他用低哑又委屈的声音说道：“我好头痛哦……”

“又痛了么？”他伸手梳理着他耳朵上方的发丝。

“不是……是你让我头痛。”

“……怎么说？”

莫扎特蜷缩进萨列里怀中，初秋的天气尚未明显转凉，但发烧让他有些冷。

“我以后每次生病你都这么焦虑的话，会让我很为难的。”

“你能不能别先预设未来生不生病……”

“可我明摆着没法像你一样长时间保持健康啊！你不能对我有不切实际的指望，就像你不能指望我不说脏话和黄段子一样。”

“那以后的事情以后再说。”

见对方口吻暴躁，萨列里拍抚着莫扎特的后背劝他别着急。后者确实逐渐冷静了下来，却又陷入消极的一面。

“爸爸，我是不是又让你很失望……”

“并没有……”萨列里浅吻了他的额头，停顿良久后方才继续说道，“我只是不想再失去任何人了。”

他不确定怀中之人是否有听到，从他均匀的呼吸判断他已经睡着了。

如莫扎特所言这次他确实问题不严重，两天后又活蹦乱跳地带着“定音鼓”在公园里疯跑，一起在草地上玩球与飞盘，或者躲到树林里让它寻找。

萨列里望着一人一狗欢脱的背影，意识到自己大概得长期生活在巨大的反差里——莫扎特的状态好坏；情绪兴奋或低落；对待创作亢奋或倦怠；有最美好的想法或最恶劣的想法……都会在一线之间摇摆切换。他是缪斯钦点的奇迹，也是命运女神随意捏出的一滩烂泥。

而这些他都得接受、习惯，并且心怀喜爱。


	17. Coda A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点解释：这个故事里，世界线从很早的时候要就已经改变了。当然我可以给它一个HE的结局，比如莫扎特不会有《魔笛》首演后的那场致命疾病，他和萨列里会一直这样生活下去。
> 
> 后一章的Coda B是BE

1.

圣诞节期间，莫扎特又在家里的圣诞树上挂满了难以名状的挂件。萨列里恍如隔世，仿佛一切又绕回了最初的那年。

灵感也回到了这位神才身上，几天后的深夜里他顶着新年的钟声写完了两组小步舞曲，又在接下去的几天里完成了一部钢琴协奏。

萨列里心甘情愿在莫扎特边上给他校对、抄谱，之后为了安排演出特意去跟城堡剧院的新任经理交涉档期，毕竟就算他们不熟，乌加特伯爵也会考虑宫廷乐长的声望与地位而给予他一些便利。

首演当天莫扎特一如既往亲自演奏钢琴的部分，旋律从他指尖之下流出时如同照亮剧院的烛火一样，有着温暖的光芒。

台下座无虚席，一年未见维也纳的听众看来也十分想念这位独一无二的天才作曲家、演奏者，掌声逼着他违反剧院（如今形同虚设的只能返场两次的）规定加演第三段曲目。

演出结束后莫扎特被邀请再附加额外的场次，以及他的第40号交响曲、单簧管五重奏都被排上了日程。

作为音乐家的生活又回到了正轨，两人又可以一起去剧院排练，与原来的乐队同事聊天。

平日在家莫扎特重新开始花大量时间在折腾乐谱与乐器上，反而显得萨列里游手好闲起来。后者倒也真没什么写新作品的动力，他选择修订自己之前的歌剧，写一些新的独唱段落。其余时间则打理好家里的动植物，比如带隔三差五被废寝忘食的莫扎特忽略的“定音鼓”出去散步。

不过萨列里也不会真的让莫扎特废寝忘食，他竭尽全力让他保持相对正常的生活作息，哪怕对方会借着他的“干涉”得寸进尺。

比如号称自己没有多余的手，让萨列里给他拿东西、翻阅参考、修剪指甲甚至喂他吃饭……比如号称“为了节约时间晚上能早点睡觉”，让萨列里听他的口述记谱自己则黏在新买的台球桌上一下午，或者用干花瓣和火柴做令人摸不着头脑的占卜。用他自己的话说：拿扑克牌在地上堆房子都比把音符一个个写下来有意思。

但有时萨列里拿着空白乐谱候在莫扎特边上看他沉思良久，以为他有什么奇妙的灵感，结果他忽然来一句：爸爸，你说我脑子里的旋律为什么不能自动跑到纸上？有什么古老丛林里的小精灵会这类魔法吗？哪里能抓到它们？可以养在瓶子里吗？

接下去的好几个小时莫扎特都在认真思考这样的小精灵长什么样，吃什么为生，怎么跟它们交流，怎么让它们工作……搞得萨列里对他无边无际的想象力钦佩无比，认真提议他可能当作家都会非常出色，下一部歌剧作词自己写吧。

“你怎么可以增加我的工作量！肯定是折磨词作者比较好玩啊！”莫扎特又发表起了他恬不知耻的任性言论。

萨列里摇了几下头，心疼了三秒钟斯蒂芬尼又心疼了半秒钟达·彭特，不禁盘算起有机会一定要引荐他和博马舍合作一次，笑看他们互相伤害。转念一想恐怕最后倒霉的还是自己，遂作罢。

 

2.

忙碌的日子会过得比较快。一转眼到了二月的尾巴上，萨列里于某天清晨看着日历沉思起来。

莫扎特昨天晚上非要熬夜做完报纸上的一道解谜，现在还睡得很沉。于是萨列里独自出门，往集市广场的方向走去。在这之前他有思索过好几遍，最终决定不叫上莫扎特同行，理论上他的目的地后者也进不去。

卡着花店开门的点买了几支卡萨布兰卡，萨列里没有选店里提供的装饰纸包装，而是用了他自己的一些乐谱手稿围绕着扎成花束。

进入卡普齐纳教堂后他沿着楼梯向地下室走去，守墓人礼貌地与他点头致意并让开通行道路，他们从不与任何人交谈。

皇家墓园格外庄严而沉寂，萨列里走到那具最为简洁的金属棺前，它与后方有着华美雕塑的石棺形成了过于强烈的对比。他轻轻放下那些纯白的、低垂着的花朵，静望着棺椁上方镂刻的名字与墓志铭。

——【虽有善良的想法， 但终究一事无成的之人长眠于此；约瑟夫·本尼迪克特·奥古斯特·约翰·安东·米歇尔·亚当】

曾经希冀给予自己的国家与人民繁荣幸福，坚信所做的一切都是从此愿景出发的骄傲君主，终究给了自己最卑微的评价。

萨列里发现事到如今他都无法直面那些情绪与记忆，也无法消抹内心深处的疼痛而只能将其掩盖起来。这片空间里让逝者安息的宁静压得他快要喘不过气。他不知道自己还应该做些什么，或者说些什么……战争结束了，利奥波德二世平静地统治着帝国，人们不再谈论悲伤的见闻，音乐家们尤其是他自己又恢复了之前的日常。

然而这一切只是安稳平顺罢了，并没有值得称道的高兴之事。末了他只是静默地在那儿站了一会后兀自离开。

走出教堂萨列里迎着朝阳深吸一口气驱散情感中的阴翕，打算回家时又被谁从背后拍了屁股。他当然知道不会有第二个嫌疑人，但是……

“阿马德乌斯，你什么时候醒的？”他转身问道。

“你下楼我就悄悄起床了呀，然后跟踪你到这里。”对面毫不掩饰自己的诡计。

“呃……”

“爸爸，你真不用偷偷摸摸的，反正你也躲不过我。何必呢？跟我说一声我又不会把你怎么样。”莫扎特拉着他在石阶上坐下，塞给他一只刚买的奶油卷，“开玩笑的，我知道你说不出口，因为找不到能让你自己满意的说辞。”

萨列里缓慢地咀嚼着食物，用来拖延回复些什么的时间。他听见莫扎特自顾自对他说：

“你之前确实说过我永远不会原谅约瑟夫的，不管是《后宫诱逃》首演那会被间接口交还是他对你的负面影响，尤其是后者，但最终我还是对这些事情释怀了。别用那种质疑的眼神看我，也许你自己都没意识到，但你会有这遇到麻烦就只会抱头蹲下或者逃跑的破性格，皇帝得负至少九成责任。他毁了你做决定的能力，也部分毁了你跟人平等交往的能力。你们之间的关系从一开始便完全不对等，还有什么比利益与恐惧更能控制人的？权力能完美结合这两点，更何况皇帝手里握着的是顶端的权力。那甚至和他的个人意志无关。他在你过于年轻之时就给了你太多你自身无法获取的东西，金钱、地位、机会与关照等等……如今你肯定认为那些安排你是心甘情愿接受的，但至始至终你有任何说不的可能性吗？哪怕出于最低限度的自我保护你都得暗示自己喜爱皇帝给你的一切。然而你敢说自己从未恐惧过倘若自己做错些什么，他一念之间可以收回这一切吗？我不相信你没有恐慌过，不可能的。假设一下你要是和我吵架，比如在你要去见朋友的时候强行拦着你不让你赴约，那种情况下你能毫无心理负担地指责我无理取闹，至于你之后让着我那是另外一码事。但你敢去皇帝身上找毛病质疑他的决定吗？你不会那么做的。你只能靠做好分内的事情，成为对方想看到的样子乖巧地等在原地，由此寄希望于自己不会让他失望，从而继续被眷顾着。这又招致了另一个恶果：你根本不知道怎样向人求助向人索取，哪怕是最微小的要求都不好意思提。一定要等别人察觉到你有困扰有心事，来问你要不要帮忙、要不要某种东西的时候，你才去回答要或不要。我能理解，皇帝心情好会给你丰厚的赏赐，但你毕竟不能主动跑到他面前跟他说陛下请给我三个奶油卷。总之，你自己应该或多或少明白那样的关系有多危险，倘若他真的像撤回条令一样撤回对你的照顾，毫无疑问你会废掉的。那远远不是换个雇主能解决的问题。好在那从未发生，也是为什么我决定谅解他的理由——至少从最终的结果看，我感觉得到他对你是真心的，没有把你当成工具或玩偶，至始至终毫不亚于我地爱着你。爸爸，你吃完了吗？吃完了陪我去买点空白乐谱然后回家。”

见萨列里迷糊状点头，莫扎特补充道：“唉~你就别想啦~听过算数。没指望让你改变什么，像现在这样也挺好。”

接着他趁大早上还没什么人牵萨列里的手把他拖走了。

 

3.

四月，莫扎特的新交响曲首演前的一周里他突发奇想，表示自己想当听众，把指挥棒塞到了萨列里手里。

“偶尔也让我享受一下嘛~不知道自己听自己的作品首演到底是什么感觉。”他边说边露出思索的表情，像是在想象，“而且我也想看我的曲子由你来演绎，会出现什么样的效果呢？你会怎样理解？”

“你那么晚才塞给我理解让我很为难啊。”萨列里皱眉看着乐谱上已有的标记。

“你可以慢慢想，还有一星期呢，都够我再写一部了。”

“那是你啊，阿马德乌斯……”

在萨列里看来那是一部十分有趣的作品。第一乐章的起始隐秘而阴暗，由一段中提琴的伴奏赋格切入，然后才是第一主题的旋律，是十分特殊且具有独创性的技巧。之后发展部里低音提琴对主旋律的呈现也令人惊叹。

不过萨列里的指挥时几乎没怎么更改之前排练时确认的细节，只是清晰还原了谱面上标注的强弱或速度。虽然观众都极为满意，莫扎特却有些失望。

“爸爸，你就对我的曲子没有什么想法吗？”

“我不觉得自己的想法会比你原来的更好。”

“哼，你敷衍我！”

晚宴里萨列里花了很久才把“故意生气”的莫扎特哄好，凌晨躺在床上后者快睡着时对他说：“以后我们要多策划一些这样的合作，我想让我们的名字更多被一起提及。”

之后的几天天气变得越来越暖和，莫扎特越来越喜欢带着空白乐谱抓起萨列里出门去外面写曲子。

那天他躺在普拉特公园一片开满紫罗兰的草地上，用自己也十分喜爱的27号交响曲末章旋律立刻写了一首歌，塞给萨列里要求他唱出来。

——【来吧，亲爱的五月，  
让树木再次萌出绿叶。

请溪边小巧的紫罗兰为我盛放；  
我多么想要再次遇见一朵紫罗兰。

啊，亲爱的五月，  
当我漫步时我将多么愉悦……】

当萨列里唱完把视线从纸张上移开，他看见坐在他身边的莫扎特将一只刚刚编好的紫罗兰花环带在头顶，身后微微飘扬的金发与明朗的笑容似乎都与温暖的阳光融合在了一起。

当莫扎特扑进他怀里将他按倒并亲吻他，身下是浅草与泥土清新的气味，萨列里感觉自己已经拥有了整个春天。

“啊，我真喜欢听你唱歌，以后我要多写一些。”莫扎特趴在他身上说道。

“好的，你写我就给你唱。”萨列里允诺道，“只要你不写太奇怪的歌词。”

“可是你这样提醒我，我会想要……”

“停！阿马德乌斯！”

萨列里立刻抱住他用吻打断了他。

 

4.

七月萨列里需要去一趟布拉格，为了利奥波德二世的第二场加冕典礼，他九月将会在那加冕为波西米亚与匈牙利的国王。

布拉格的官员希望将这一仪式彻底变为一个节日，最大头的项目自然是音乐节，所以也对宫廷乐长发出了邀约。

萨列里认为把音乐节曲目丢给莫扎特处理是最好的，他本身就被布拉格的听众热爱着。但后者听到提议后竟摇头对他说：“我的作品你带去，随便让谁指挥就好~我人就不去啦。”

“为什么？”萨列里颇感惊愕。

“我的朋友席卡内德，就是那位河畔剧院的经理，你知道的他也是很好的男高音与词作者。前几天他邀请我给他写的德语歌剧《魔笛》谱曲。那是非常有意思的剧本，我从拿到手就有很多美妙的想法，跟你去布拉格会打断我的思路。”莫扎特一脸跃跃欲试，毕竟距离他上次写德语歌剧也有好几年了，何况《剧院支配者》也算不上一部完整的作品。

“那我自己出发，你留在这儿写你的歌剧。”萨列里认为无可厚非，也免得他再受旅途劳顿，“记得照顾好自己，有问题给我写信。希望你不要像当年折磨斯蒂芬尼一样折磨你的朋友。”

“不会的~不会的~他跟我臭味相投的程度不亚于达·彭特。”莫扎特语气里透出越来越多的兴奋。

既然如此萨列里由他去，不过从他到启程开始就感觉哪里“不对劲”。首先，莫扎特整整两个月里都没有要给他写信的意思，似乎把他彻底忘记了。姑且认为他沉迷创作过于专注了吧，结果当他九月中旬匆匆赶回维也纳，却发现莫扎特不在家中。

“他去哪了？回自己的房子了吗？”萨列里问家里的仆从。

“哦， 没有。从您离开维也纳起，莫扎特先生就说他去朋友家里住几天，到现在都没有回来过。”仆从回到道，并给了主人一张写有地址的小纸条。

萨列里转身又跳上马车前往地址上的地点，那是一幢河畔剧院边的小木屋，面积不大，有点像森林中的猎人小屋。屋顶上覆满青苔，周围包绕着低矮的灌木与蕨类植物，看上去倒是相当清静，适合创作，可能也适合幽会。

后一个念头让萨列里自己都吃惊，但他无法否认一路上他都又烦躁又郁闷，想生气又找不到确切投射怒意的点。

木屋的窗户开着，他隔开很远就从窗口看到了那金色的身影。屋内似乎并没有第二个人。直到他走到窗边敲了敲窗框，与音符约会的神才方才抬起头来，用惊喜的眼神看着他。

“啊！爸爸！你回来了！”他直接从窗口跳了出来，拥紧萨列里，“哇！我好想你！”

“你为什么没有呆在家里？”萨列里直截了当地问道。

“这栋屋子是席卡内德借给我的，很可爱吧？他就住在这儿附近，每天都会过来跟我交流我们各自的想法。哦，他比总是不明白我的意思的斯蒂芬尼有趣多了，我们时常一不小心从前一天傍晚聊到第二天黎明……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！萨列里你这是什么表情，你嫉妒了对不对？哈哈哈哈哈……耶！报仇计划大成功！”

“报……报仇？”萨列里一时摸不着头脑。

“对啊！报仇！”莫扎特捧起对方双侧脸颊跟他蹭了蹭鼻尖，“现在你知道你住在博马舍家里的那段时间里我是什么感受了吧？”

“我的老天，你真记仇……唔……”

萨列里拿他没办法，不管是他的恶作剧还是他的吻。

 

5.

尽管看起来时间充足，但出于一些众所周知的、发生过无数次的原因，《魔笛》于首演前两天才卡着点写完。

排练现场又一团乱麻，演员们忙着背出自己的歌曲与台词，乐队忙着确认曲式细节与段落反复，后勤忙着寻找可用的道具与服装，重新制作显然已经来不及了。萨列里有来帮忙但实际上也帮不上什么忙，时间过于紧迫，他也只能给歌手一些建议。

那地狱48小时里只有作曲者站在舞台中央指手画脚，他早已习惯、不慌不忙，甚至看起来还心情愉悦。

“我觉得上苍有给我折磨人的使命。”莫扎特大言不惭地对萨列里说道，“不折磨词作者的后果是我把他的太多想法都一起塞了进去，拖玩了完稿时间，就该乐队受折磨了。”

“你还折磨你的歌手。”萨列里怀着恻隐之心摇头，“这首《复仇的火焰在我胸中燃烧》已经逼近人类能够做到的极限了。全维也纳可能也只有个别几位极其优秀的女高音能完成。”

“我可没那么仁慈，爸爸。”莫扎特摊手，“不像你，会根据歌手擅长的音域与技巧给他们重新写独唱段落。”

不管怎样，那确实是一个有意思的故事，改编自诗人维德兰的童话。萨列里坐在观众席上，看着舞台被布置成鲜艳、奇幻、略微有些孩子气的样子。他觉得比起神话或贴近社会现实的剧本，童话更贴近莫扎特的灵魂。不管是捕鸟人快乐、不计较的天性，帕米娜公主的坚韧，还是夜之女王的仇恨，他都能用特点明确又富含情绪的音乐去展现。

关键在于那样的世界简单而纯粹——白昼终将盖过黑夜，正义之人借由内心的坚定通过了“理性”、“自然”与“智慧”的考验；仇恨被宽恕，诅咒与误解解除，世界的秩序恢复如初，而互相倾慕的恋人终能获得幸福。

每一个场景结束时，萨列里都给予热烈的掌声并对指挥台上的背影喊出响亮的“Bravo！”，偶尔他也会看见对方回过头得意地对他眨眼——调皮又隐秘的调情手段。

啊，在维也纳这座音乐之城里，谁不喜欢这金色流光般的灵感呢？

谁又不期望爱与光辉永存呢？

 

\- End


	18. Coda B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡结局：同样出于世界线改变的原因，结局B也会和大多数人想象的非常不一样，请提前原谅我的个人理解与私心吧……

莫扎特认为那只是又一场平凡的小感冒。头晕、困倦与低烧持续了几日，每当他觉得要好转了，第二天清晨却总有症状卷土重来。

萨列里起初也只是耐心地照顾他、陪伴他，满足他所有乱七八糟的要求，从要吃东西要喝水到觉得有屁放不出来需要帮忙揉揉肚子。

但逐渐的，他变得愈发担心。到了周末他不顾莫扎特的竭力反对叫来了医生。然而医生全程皱着眉并不能给出确切诊断，建议继续按照感冒处理，多加休息。

“早跟你说医生都是发霉的腌黄瓜了吧！一点用都没！你还不信！”莫扎特躺在沙发上蹬着腿跟他怄气，并把头埋在靠垫底下不理他5分钟以示抗议。

又过了近一星期，莫扎特被各种不适持续消耗搞得非常虚弱，连拿起勺子都十分费劲。被迫绝大多数时间里只能呆在床上躺着，他第一次对萨列里说出消极的话语：

——“爸爸，我怀疑我会死。”

“我知道你很难受，但也别说傻话。”萨列里摸着他的额头制止他，强行逼迫自己言行镇静，以掩饰内心那正在不断扩散几乎要演化成恐惧的担忧。

接下去的三天里莫扎特一天能昏睡上至少十六个小时，反常的休眠反而让他缓过来一些。第四日清晨他恢复了些胃口，继而体力也逐渐恢复，开始能够跟萨列里一起出去散步。

踩在公园林荫道的落叶上，莫扎特想起了两年前他在美泉宫玩落叶的那个秋天。他还记得当时萨列里表情中隐藏的忧郁。

“对不起，前几天说了点吓唬你的话。”他踢着地上的叶片允诺到，暗下决心往后再怎么不舒服也绝不发表类似言论了。

但之后的“灵异事件”让一贯喜欢给其他人制造惊愕的莫扎特陷入茫然。那天请假有一段时间的萨列里趁他状态不错去皇宫处理点工作，从前者出门到回家也就3个小时，在这间隙里他竟收到陌生来访者的一份匿名委托

——请求他写一部安魂曲。

第六感告诉莫扎特这是个不详的预兆，但他还是接下了这个任务，并很快着手写起来，因为他无法抗拒脑内自动冒出的音符。

萨列里虽然也感到蹊跷却并不打算阻止他创作。他看着莫扎特很快设计好了整体结构，与某些章节的说明，并写下几行进堂咏的开头。无论如何，创作本身还是经常能给他带来快乐的。

然而到了十月下旬，疾病又缠上了莫扎特。前几天的连续高烧让他感叹这段日子自己为什么那么倒霉？接下去很短的时间里病症急剧加重，他头痛到连说话保持句子完整都很难。睡眠因时常被疼痛打断而变得又浅又短。无法好好休息让他变得暴躁易怒，动不动冲萨列里歇斯底里地吼叫，吼到脱力又开始哭……直到他没有力气发出哪怕再轻小的音节才陷入一会睡梦，被下一阵头痛痛醒后进入下一个循环。

医生依然对他束手无策，试了很多种方法也无法给他带来任何缓解，只能祈祷他自愈。

不过这一次，莫扎特真的没有再提及消极的结果。他只会在自己病情稍许平静能够思考的时光里暗自做一些糟糕的臆想：为什么会这样？他担心上帝真的想在这个年纪就带走他。可是为什么？他确实算不上“好人”，但归根结底不过恶作剧的程度，罪不至此吧？更不可理喻的在于，他自己也就算了……萨列里又做错了什么？他无法想象对方要是再失去自己会是怎样的心情……这太残忍了！可是万一他无法抵抗这种残忍呢？命运对他们原本就不曾宽容……

思维还能运作的时光里，莫扎特用继续写他的安魂曲来分散注意力，从而忽略类似于反胃、肌肉酸痛等较为轻小的问题。

垂怜经是双主题赋格曲，莫扎特做不到持续工作太久，他写几行就会靠着萨列里让他抱着自己休息一会。萨列里惊讶于即便在这种状态下，他缓一会重新拿起笔时思路还是连续的，且不会在对位技巧上出错。

实在没有力气的话莫扎特就把想法口述给萨列里，让他替自己记录下来。

“中提琴的颤音漏了一小节，嗯对了…… ‘世界将怎样颤栗’那里需要小提琴与低音提琴开始合奏。下面这一段的男声部分我等下唱给你听是怎样的……啊，把这里的La还原，四小节后的也是……”

萨列里依然时常跟不上他那颗非人类大脑的运转速度，偶尔会让莫扎特十分着急。

“我感觉我写不完了……”他轻声咕哝道，发现不对劲又赶紧试着圆回去，“虽然我也没答应委托者什么时候完成，说不定我半路不想干了扔在那也有可能。”

“其实你本来就不该这么逼自己的。”萨列里把他搂进怀里，嘴唇贴在他的额角边，“安静呆一会好吗？睡不着冥想都好。”

“可是那样我的注意力都在自己身上，好难受……”莫扎特蜷缩起来贴紧对方，“那你抱紧我一点。”

他其实很想好好睡一觉，只是做不到。还拖着萨列里被迫跟他一起失眠，他知道对方近来也很疲惫。奇怪的是，哪怕有时他不想叫醒对方萨列里都会像心灵感应似的察觉到他已经醒过来了，迷迷糊糊地回头问他是不是又哪里疼了？

哪里疼？莫扎特越来越难以准确回答这个问题。头痛之外他的关节也开始疼，那刺痛从靠近躯体的肩膀、髋部，一路蔓延到手腕、指节等细微之处。

不过莫扎特暂时没有告诉对方这一点，因为明显发觉萨列里的焦虑程度提升远比他自己严重，只是对此闭口不谈罢了。所以他想不到难以忍耐的地步，他是不会说出来增加对方的担忧的。

以及他试着想象交换彼此的位置，倘若是自己看着萨列里一点点衰弱的话……

不！不行！他甚至不敢想象，更不敢去问对方某些“假如”，虽然他真心想知道答案。

整整一个月过后，莫扎特的身体状况还在持续恶化。以往除了幼年那场差点夺走他生命的天花外，他从未病过那么久。

且这次的病症远不如以往的呼吸道问题或者单纯的胃疼那么简单。他一天比一天痛苦，十一月的第二个星期起，已经被睡眠不足搞到快发疯的莫扎特又遇到了更大的折磨：食物可以轻而易举让他呕吐，不管是什么类型的。到最后连纯水都有同样的功效。

但他显然不能不吃东西，只能一天分个十几餐，希望其中某几次他的肠胃能保持平静，让他获取一些生存所需的能量。

已经记不清日期了，今天是几月几号？周几？今年过去了吗？莫扎特感到浑浑噩噩……当他某天晚上想要描述一段旋律却死活找不到确切的词汇时，他最终决定趁现在还能正常说话跟萨列里好好谈一谈，他怕万一自己忽然陷入昏迷，于某一刻失去意识再也醒不过来……

“爸爸，你记得我之前让你不要对我抱有不切实际的期待吗？”他斟酌良久以此开头。

“我记得。”萨列里肯定道。

“那这一次我还是想，十分任性地……这样要求你。”

“怎么了？”

萨列里抬起头望着他，眼神里已然透出的感伤让莫扎特沉默了很长一段时间才继续说下去。

“我知道你不愿意做最坏的打算，我也不愿意。但是……我……我可能会死。”

“阿马德乌斯……”萨列里捂着半边脸，指尖嵌入自己的发丝，一副求对方快点打住的样子。

“我不知道该怎样形容自己的心情。其中一部分肯定是……我很遗憾。”莫扎特逼迫自己把话说完，不能在这种关头心软，否则可能都找不到再次开口的机会，“不管最后怎样，我真心希望……不， 我求你至少做一部分心理准备。虽然……啊，对不起。如果，我是说如果……再失去我的话你会很绝望吧。”

面对莫扎特的眼泪，萨列里比以往任何时候都无措。他抱住莫扎特后对方一直在恸哭中重复“不！我不能接受！”、“为什么？”、“我不想离开你”……

他们俩都无法再承受另一次死亡与离别了。一切方才重生，安定与希望的雏形方才构成之时又要迎来毁灭的话，做再多心理准备都没有用的。

但无论是否富有、是否拥有天分、是否手握权力、以至于是否善良……谁又能抵抗天意呢？哪怕它残忍到令人无法想象，且还要在人们以为已经看黑暗的井底时继续残忍下去。

——莫扎特并没有失去神智到无法言语过，相反的，上苍仿佛故意要惩罚他般让他至始至终保持着清醒。

十一月的最后几天里他承受着全身性的剧烈疼痛，无论是骨骼还是肌肉都仿佛在不断消解。他的皮肤无法承受任何额压力，哪怕只是一条厚一些的被子都能让他产生额外的压痛。当日历翻到十二月，那疼痛严酷到萨列里甚至都不能再抱他，只能轻柔地拖着他的手维持能给他慰藉的肢体接触。最迅猛的止痛剂也已对他无济于事。

“我不可能再好转了……”莫扎特一夜未眠后于晨曦中断言道，“比起我自己我更担心你，爸爸。率先离开之人是幸福的，因为得以被爱着结束。我从不后悔遇见你，与你在一起的几年里是我人生最快乐的时光。但我害怕你后悔遇见我——未来你得独自生活下去，以这种……几乎失去一切的状态。我们在一起的时间太短，公开场合有过一些合作，但那不足以让旁人将我们联系在一起。若干年后人们提起我时便仅仅是：啊，那个过早死去的天才。而提起你时仅仅是：写了很多优秀歌剧的宫廷乐长。你我的名字甚至不再会被一同提起。没有人知道我们曾经如何深爱彼此……那样的感觉太糟糕了，仿佛死亡两次将我们分开。” 

“你不需要考虑那么多的。”萨列里只能轻轻与对方贴着食指指尖，“我怎么可能后悔遇见你？我会一直在你身边的，不管是我还是我的名字。”

“什么？看你的架势打算对公众公开我们的恋情吗？”莫扎特浅笑了几声，“那种花边新闻只会成为短时间内的笑柄而已，大家当做一阵子的谈资就结束了。”

“不会是那么傻的手段的。”萨列里摇头。

莫扎特直觉地感到对方有所安排，只是刻意不明说。然事到如今他没有精力再去质问或猜测了。

终焉之夜来临前的几个小时里，莫扎特让萨列里帮他写下了安魂曲“落泪之日”的最后几行音符。

“至少继叙咏的部分都完整可以演奏。”他的声线游走在能听清楚的极限边缘，“在我的葬礼让为我奏响它好吗？”

“好。”萨列里答应他。

“对不起，我到最后都……那么任性。”

“没关系的，阿马德乌斯。”

“再答应我一件事好吗？”

“什么？”

“照顾好你自己。”

“……好。”

后一个好萨列里说得有些犹豫，所幸此时对方无法分辨他是出于难过还是出于其他情绪。

“爸爸，我好困……”

“你确实很累了，休息吧。”

莫扎特在停止呼吸前的片刻才获得些许平静，让他能够甩开那些痛觉去握着萨列里的手。

对于萨列里，他发现自己跟上一回一样，他无法在直面死亡本身时思考死亡。

他的内心世界仿佛关闭了似的，没有情绪也没有彻底放空般的迟钝，悲伤尚未成功侵蚀，眼泪也未曾落下。他异常冷静地处理完遗体，发出讣告，确定葬礼的地点与日期。然后在不会给乐队增添过大难度的范围内补充写完“奉献曲”的一部分，并与他们排练。不过葬礼当天他并没有亲自指挥，而只是静默地站在一旁，看着那些簇拥着逝者的花朵。若有人过来安慰他则礼貌地表示感谢。

直到终剧落幕，棺木被埋入泥土，萨列里回到家中认真整理莫扎特的遗物时，才意识到自己有多失魂落魄。他以为自己无论如何总得哭的，然而并没有。可能是因为决意已定——毕竟他已然失去了自己最珍视的一切，他感觉自己的心与灵魂也已被一同埋葬了。

两年前失去皇帝的庇护时他还能懦弱地逃往别处，如今失去头顶的星光，不再有谁能拯救他。他已是对世间无所牵挂之人。

啊，果然还是这样吧……难得自己也任性一回？

大约一个月后的清晨虽然清冷却阳光甚好，萨列里借口要外出支开所有的仆从，把“定音鼓”寄养到罗森博格家中，接着独自去散了个步稳定心情。回到家中他看着大马士革钢上的花纹思索了几分钟，为什么要选那么激烈的方式呢？自己到底怎么想的……

就在此时，他听见有人敲门。

当然不能置之不理，万一是自己的朋友想来探望自己，发现屋主不开门可能会闯进来。

于是他先把桌上准备着的物品收好，前去开门。结果登门拜访的不是任何认识他的人，而是一个陌生的年轻人，看上去二十来岁的样子。

“请问萨列里先生在吗？”他有些拘谨地问。

“我就是，你有什么事吗？”

青年用一封出自海顿之手的推荐信表明了来意，他是来求学的。

路德维希·凡·贝多芬。萨列里记得这个名字。他看过他在约瑟夫过世后为了纪念他所写的清唱剧，虽然据说因各种意外没能演出，但确实是非常优秀的作品，甚至已能瞥见大家风范。莫扎特也跟他提起过这个孩子，四五年前他们见过一次，后者的才能颇受赞扬。只是同样的，出于一些意外他没能成为莫扎特的学生。

他为什么偏偏今天过来？

萨列里再次被宿命感所击中——可能是那两人冥冥之中执拗地要为他在人世间留下一些牵绊吧。

“孩子，跟我来。随便先给我演奏点你拿手的曲目吧。”他这样对来访者说道，把他带到钢琴边，自己搬来椅子在他身边坐下。

漫长的几十年里，贝多芬从未得知自己遇见萨列里老师的那天，后者是打算自我了断的。这个错误被他的突兀出现终止了，但没能避免另一个无意中犯下的、带来几个世纪恶名的失误。

那天萨列里给他开门前，把匕首与遗书随意塞在抽屉里后来就忘记去处理，尤其是忘了销毁后者。那张没有写明日期的纸在他年迈衰弱被送入医院照料时被人翻了出来，上面令人心惊肉跳的字眼立马传遍了整个维也纳：

——【我，安东尼奥·萨列里，一个卑鄙的、懦弱的、被魔鬼收买的人。我在此承认自己出于对天分与才能的嫉妒：毒杀了我的同事沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，又因对报应的恐惧与悔恨而自裁，自行前往地狱的黑暗角落】

命运的闭环终究是残忍的。


	19. 1767年的碎片

萨列里望着手中的陶瓷杯子，用观察杯壁上的精巧花纹来分散注意力。容器里加了糖的热牛奶已然温凉下来，剩下的大半杯液体不再冒出热气。

他又端起来非常小心地嘬饮一口，姿势小心如对待珍贵的古董。然而他心里清楚自己只是在拖延时间，否则他不会放任一杯足够甜的饮料在他面前存活那么久。

这间陌生的、过于华美的卧室令他害怕。他的大脑完全找不到思考的头绪，不知该先探究“为什么？”还是“会发生什么？”抑或“会怎样发生？”

皇帝就在他身旁另一只扶手椅上一边阅读一边等待，他们中间隔了张半米宽的木质小桌子，桌面上放着一只纯银烛台与跟他手里的杯子配套的托碟。

从进门起，萨列里的紧张程度就直逼首次登台演出。皇帝显然察觉到了，让他坐下冷静一会并问他需不需要喝点什么。

于是便有了这杯牛奶，但事到如今连甜味都难以安抚他的神经。相反的，对不确定性的猜测令他愈发不安。

“过来，安东尼奥。”

皇帝合上书本轻声叫他，似乎意识到放任他一个人傻坐在那儿的话过半个世纪他也不会平静下来。

萨列里遵从命令放下杯子，起身来到统治者面前。礼仪与规矩告诉他应当直视对方的眼睛，那双浅天蓝瞳孔固然目光温柔，却依旧令他无所适从。他低头看了会自己的脚尖，试探性地忘了对方一眼又偏头把视线转移到烛台的浮雕上。

“孩子，你搞得像我明天要处死你一样。”约瑟夫被他逗笑了，他站起来单手搭上萨列里的肩膀，以高出半头的身高差距俯视他，“别担心，只是想亲近你一下而已，不会把你煮了吃的。”

多解释也无意义，约瑟夫托起他的下颌低头吻他。前几秒里他明显感觉这个羞涩的男孩子想要挣扎逃跑，但他终究克制住自己继续站在原地。

约瑟夫耐心地一点点舔湿他的嘴唇，潮湿的皮肤能获得更好的触感。见萨列里没有反抗的企图，他轻柔地含住他的下唇，偶尔再用舌尖扫过他的唇线，除此之外没有多余的举动。他想让这目测对情事一无所知的小家伙理解一下这类感受。尽管对方嘴角残余的奶味让他显得分外香甜，约瑟夫也没有过多留恋，适时放开了他。

这个吻让萨列里茫然而混乱，平日仅仅在舞会上见过大人们这么做，他怎么也想不到自己首次被人亲吻会是这样的场景与这样的对象。皇帝的手掌还贴在他的颌骨出，拇指指腹擦过他的脸颊。当他用已算得上无助的眼神望向对方，他被问了一个问题：

“安东尼奥讨厌被这样对待吗？你只要回答我肯定或否定。如果你内心对此厌恶的话现在就可以回家，我不会勉强你的。”

萨列里迷惑地眨了几下眼睛，讨厌的话确实算不上讨厌，那绝非什么极其糟糕的感觉。没必要非得临阵脱逃。甚至前一分钟的经历还缓解了他的焦虑，有点“不过如此”的意味，毕竟皇帝的气息于动作都十分温柔。

“不讨厌。”萨列里小幅摇头的动作还是稍有犹豫的，他隐隐意识到在这里给出否定答案约等于对接下去其他进展的同意。

果然他看见皇帝恬淡地笑了笑，扣上他的后脑给了他另一个吻。相比之下这个吻更深入了些，萨列里能体会到对方舔过他嘴唇内侧与齿龈时增加的力度。自己该做点什么吗？还是默默承受便可？迷茫之际他听见皇帝对他要求道：

“放松点，安东尼奥。把你可爱的舌头给我，嗯对……”

被对方含住舌头的瞬间，萨列里同时感觉到对方伸手圈上了他的腰。口腔内与肢体上带来的双重压力让他终于得以瞥见成年男性的侵略性。他低呜了一声，逐步深入的吻打乱了他的呼吸，他同样不懂该拿那些交混的唾液怎么办，吞咽把握不好时机，任由一部分从嘴角淌下又让他难堪。

总算等到皇帝再次放开他，前者转而浅吻起他的鼻梁与额头。萨列里断断续续地呼出一口气，感觉自己在参加一场从未准备过的演出，组织者还不给他谱子，令他全然无从下手。好在皇帝没打算让他全程自己摸索，他走到他背后，鼻尖贴着他鬓侧在他耳畔要求道：

“衣服脱掉好吗？你自己来。”

萨列里照做了，第一步抬手去解开领饰时他的指尖都在颤抖。正斟酌起要把自己的物品放在何处，背后又传来新的指令：

“全都扔在椅子上就好。晚点如果需要的话我会给你一件睡袍。”

按顺序脱下自己的外套、套装马甲、亚麻衬裤……萨列里从动响判断出身后的人也在做同样的事情。七月初的夜晚跟凉意全然沾不上边，但皮肤彻底暴露在空气里后他竟有种仿佛被冷风拂过想要颤栗的错觉。

萨列里双手交叉在身前抱着自己的少女般的姿势让约瑟夫差点笑出声，他双手搭上他髋骨两侧，低头一节一节吻过他的颈椎，让他逐步适应被接触身体的各种部位。少年尚未完全拉开的骨架比他要纤细不少，散发着单纯的诱惑力。

“当我需要你做什么的时候我会直接告诉你，其余情况下你让我照顾你就好。但是有一点记住：严重不适或者疼的话直接说出来。”

“好的，陛下。”

“嗯，那么跟我过来。”

见皇帝往床榻的位置走去，萨列里皱眉跟了上去。从那背影里他明确体观察到了对方与自己的体格差异，受过武训的统治者有着紧实的肌肉线条，骨骼也更为健壮。他不禁暗自思忖如果对方想硬来的话他根本无力招架，一念过后又立马批评起自己是蠢吗君主要得到什么还需要武力？以及他无法否认那具躯体美学上的吸引力。

萨列里遵从皇帝的手势指示与他身边躺下，对方从背后抱住了他，让他枕着自己的左臂臂弯。肌肤紧贴的触感陌生而诡异。小臂与手背上被温和抚摸着，萨列里深吸了一口气再缓缓呼出，迫使自己更镇定些。

“安心，这是会让你开心的事情。”

约瑟夫安慰他说道，手上保持着缓慢的节奏，给足萨列里习惯的时间。当感觉到少年因焦虑而僵直的肌肉逐渐放松下来，他才继续将爱抚蔓延到他肩膀、肋侧与胸口的位置。指尖不经意间掠过乳首时萨列里似乎想要躲开却无处可躲，最终只是发出一个带着点委屈的轻小鼻音——生涩的、不经意间的引诱之举，正因为他自己都没察觉到那是引诱而令人心生怜爱。

当约瑟夫抚上萨列里腰腹时，他企图扭动却因克制而化为轻蹭的动作过分可爱，从中已然能暴露出他的敏感，约瑟夫不禁期待起等下他在高潮之下会有怎样有趣的反应。

“安东尼奥，以前有没有人夸过你好看？”他揉捏着他臀部与腿根的肌肉问道，“看看这漂亮的轮廓。跟你的曲式一样可爱。”

萨列里确定自己脸颊瞬间发烫，他本就是无法坦然接受赞美的人，总羞愧地觉得自己还不够好。在这种场合下被夸好看就更……谢天谢地他的君主让自己背对他，不用被看到双颊绯红的正脸。

在他恨不得钻到枕头底下去之际，约瑟夫把右手举到他面前拿食指摸了摸他的嘴唇。

“把我的手指舔湿，还有手掌。”

萨列里不解地往后瑟缩，后脑抵到对方颈窝上让他退无可退且更加心跳加速。犹犹豫豫地含上皇帝的食指，用舌尖将唾液涂抹上去。

“我的天，安东尼奥……”指腹上传来的柔软压感让约瑟夫惊叹起来，见萨列里吓到了似的停了下来，他低声解释道，“别怕，继续，你做得很好。”

约瑟夫只是在感慨这孩子可能自带某种天分，让他有所遐想，然而现在跟他提那种玩法还太早。除此之外他发现萨列里真的很听话，想必平时对于布置给他的任务他都是百分百的认真对待的，以至于他舔自己手指的动作都那么投入。他稍许玩弄了几下他灵巧的小舌尖去获取更多液体，萨列里面对“新情况”起初都会愣上几秒，不过很快会调整过来默默接受。

待自己的掌心也被对方像小动物一样一下下舔到湿润， 约瑟夫抽手前先用对侧手臂圈紧萨列里的肩膀把他固定住。

“接下去可不要乱动哦，但也别紧张，放松一点。”他预先对他申明，“不要躲避我施加于你的感觉，相信我你会喜欢上的。”

萨列里十分轻浅地嗯了一声，不确定身后的人是否有听见。但不管他怎样要求自己保持冷静，被皇帝探手下去握上性器的瞬间他还是本能地想要挣扎，肩膀和上臂处传来的压制阻挠了他的动作。

“对不起，陛下……”他赶紧为自己没有服从要求而表示歉意。

“没事的，安心，你没必要道歉。”约瑟夫浅吻他的后颈以示回应，“再放松一点。”

“唔…………”萨列里感觉现在不是放松不放松的问题了，起初他还满心顾虑，然而随着对方的手上下套弄，一种从未体会过的舒适感逐渐沿着耻骨扩散开来。

“我没骗你吧？说了是会让你开心的事情。”约瑟夫刻意用拇指在他前端的凹沟处打圈，“把你可爱的声音放出来，不要忍着。”

萨列里也无从忍耐，他开始张口呼吸，体内仿佛着火了般不断冒出热量，与对方紧贴的部位皮肤上已渗出汗液，一切都令他困惑。

“看来我没猜错，你是容易获得愉悦的类型呢。”约瑟夫稍许收紧手指，轻而易举从对方喉咙口挤出一些零碎的呜咽。初尝快感的孩子不需要多么强烈的刺激，如果一直保持这种力度和频率他坚持不了太久。

“不要躲，孩子。”约瑟夫再次制止了怀中之人的扭动，“快感堆积到一定程度确实会接近痛苦，但你最好还是学会安然接受，那样反而更获得更多。”

“嗯……我……”萨列里根本无暇顾及具体语义，听清对方在说什么已耗尽他的注意力。下体充血到隐秘地胀痛着，却让最浅小的触碰都让他周身颤抖。前所未有的巨大舒适感从脊柱一路蔓延到头顶，冲散了他思考自己为什么会变成这样的想法。

约瑟夫减缓了手上的动作，把萨列里维持在临界状态，能让他缓一缓好好体会这种对他而言全新的感受，也能有足够的积累随时让他释放。

副作用是那会带了轻微的饥渴，萨列里紧接着就发出疑惑的音节。哪怕他尚且年幼，又生活在相对清幽的环境里从未接触过自身的欲望，人的本能总摆在那里，一旦被发掘就再也无法掩盖。

“你看你，都着急起来了。”约瑟夫察觉到他在主动蹭自己圈成环装的虎口，“安东尼奥，你真是可爱到超乎我想象。”

“陛下…………”萨列里想解释点什么，却一个词也说不出口。

“好啦，不欺负你了。”约瑟夫把鼻尖埋进他脑后的银白碎发，“从容一点哦，那是任何人体会过一次就再也无法抗拒的快乐。”

于根本无法克制的甘美喘息中，萨列里很快理解了那番话语。性高潮的冲击过于猛烈，那是他根本不知该如何形容的浓郁快感，仿佛要由内而外将他摧毁。射精的感受本身也是特殊的，此刻他终于明白成年人们谈论的性爱究竟是何物，以及他们为什么热衷于此。

皇帝正在用手指擦去他性器前端那些乳白的液体，好像故意要把它们沾在指节上。萨列里当然也明白今夜肯定“不止如此”，他肯定需要为他得到的东西付出些什么。

“转过身来安东尼奥，面对我。”

四肢都处于一种虚软的状态，也万分不想被看到狼狈的表情。但萨列里并不认为自己能违抗皇帝的意愿。幸好当他照做后对方揉着他的头顶让他把前额贴在他锁骨上，准许了他想要躲藏的怯懦。

“听好，接下去更不要乱动了，我一点也不想弄疼你。”约瑟夫继而要求道，“这条腿抬一下，架在我身上好了。”

既暧昧又羞耻的姿势让萨列里再度惊慌起来，当对方右手指尖抵上他身后暴露的穴口时，恐惧感瞬间上升到了顶点。

“别怕，你不会受到伤害的。”约瑟夫捕捉到了他的拘谨，被枕着的手臂绕到他背后贴在他肩胛骨上轻抚，“确实相对麻烦一些，但那是值得的。对你而言会比之前那次更舒服的。”

“别动哦。”他又重复了一遍，逐渐将第一根手指探入。

诡异的体感远超预计，萨列里不禁倒吸一口冷气并发出一些委屈的低哼。

约瑟夫想对他说别紧张更别这样绞紧自己，但观察结果告诉他语言只会让对方更不知所措。毕竟自己再随口说的话对其他人而言都会带有命令的成分。所以他选择改变策略，扣着萨列里的后脑把他拉上来亲吻，分散一些他的注意力，等他自己安定下来。萨列里有十分惊人的学习能力和对遭遇的适应性，已经可以在吻中做出配合之举，虽不主动却能让出空间与角度让主导方的动作更为顺畅。

因此约瑟夫只要重复类似的过程，感受到慌乱的气息便停下来给予更多爱抚，等对方缓和过来舒展开痉挛的肢体再继续深入。加入第二根手指后他打算先给对方点甜头，摸索了片刻寻觅到那片特定的区域温和揉按。

萨列里对突如其来的欣快毫无防备，险些在吻中咬了对方嘴唇。事实上他已经用了一部分力量，强行半路克制住了自己否则毫无疑问会留下咬痕。他抬眼露出犯了错的神情，紧接着被点吻了眉心以示不用在意。皇帝没有停下手上的动作，一阵阵涟漪般扩散开的快感让他无暇顾及冒犯是否被原谅。外加他惊愕于身后获得的愉悦竟成倍于直接从性器上获得的，几秒内便彻底覆盖掉了被撑开的不适。  
 “呜，不……求您别……”他自己都不知道自己想表达什么，请求暂停还是请求解脱？然而当皇帝真的稍作停顿，他心口竟泛起异样的急躁。以至于对方柔缓抽出再次侵入加入第三根手指时，萨列里在模糊的胀痛之余还获得了相当程度的满足。

“接下去对你来说都会比较辛苦。”约瑟夫直视进那双因蒙了一层水雾而愈加宝石般透亮的红瞳，“疼的话千万不要硬撑，记得告诉我。”他希望他能记得这下半句。

萨列里点头答应，却并不确定自己是否能做到。他认为自己应当知足，皇帝已经对他付出了足够多的耐心、至始至终都照顾他的感受没有一丝一毫的粗暴。当下也一样，那些没入他体内的指节按摩着尚未放松的肌群，不忘适时给他些“甜美的奖赏”。

自己该如何回报这份温柔？萨列里不合时宜地开始自我诘问，从而出发一些散乱的回忆——第一次见到皇帝算起他一直有被温柔相待，哪怕在绝大多数人的描述里约瑟夫二世远不是好脾气的人，他跟自己的母亲女皇玛利亚·特蕾莎或者首相考尼茨争吵时能把所有旁人吓到不敢吱声，做决策时不容任何人质疑他的判断。然而皇帝在他面前总挂着午后阳光般的笑容，对他似乎有天然的好感。可是为什么呢？这问题困扰他至今。谁都知道皇帝对艺术尤其是音乐的热爱，可比自己优秀的人千千万万。

他的遐思在对方彻底将手指抽离时被打断了。皇帝并不算重地推了他肩膀一把，让他平躺在床上，然后来到他的上方俯视着他。对方蔚蓝的眼眸依然如无风的海面般平静，并未透出任何凌厉之意。萨列里对上皇帝的视线，当后者的下体轻蹭起他身后的孔穴，他发现自己意外地淡然，没有产生额外的顾虑。兴许是对被占有的必然结局，他已有足够的心理准备。

但心理准备管心理准备，身体的反应却是另外回事。对方的阴茎前端方才挤入，萨列里就吃痛地皱眉咬起下唇，那是手指无法比拟的压迫感。

“嗯？还是很疼么？”约瑟夫抚摸着萨列里的侧脸。看来对于完全未经开垦的躯体，再充分的准备都只能避免受伤，不足以完全避免痛苦。

“抱歉，安东尼奥。请稍微忍耐一下。”他停下来俯身吻他的颈侧与肩膀，直到感觉身下的阻力减弱，对方也小心翼翼地投来不置可否的目光，约瑟夫才继续挺身深入，被柔软内壁所包裹的温热触感令他不禁也悠长呼出一口气。

而萨列里终究有了彻底被侵占的实感，仿佛终于被狮子扼断喉咙的羚羊，只是于他，一切并不痛苦。但紧密结合的肉体给了他相反的虚妄感，毕竟在占有他的人是最高处的统治者，他无法预估这层关系未来会给他带来什么。

随着抽送柔缓开始，萨列里又被拖进欲望的暗流里，内里的部位每一次被碾过都会带来令他眩晕的甘甜。

以及这一次他略微心安理得了些，至少从上方之人的状态判断他也从中获得了同等的愉悦。听见对方用低沉的声线叫他的名字，萨列里略微醒悟过来一点自己身在此地的意义——倘若皇帝喜爱他的肉体，需要从他身上取乐的话，他顺从便是。就像皇帝喜爱音乐他便给他演奏一样。

约瑟夫也发现了萨列里是多么容易驯服的小动物，轻而易举到要担心他在外面会不会被别人欺负的地步。原本他计划用“反抗会遭遇压制而服从能获得舒适”的模式来训练他的，谁料对这孩子根本没必要搬出这一套——从他对吻与爱抚的反应来看他的身体还欠一些时日来习惯，心理上（兴许并不明白理由）却已经接受了现实。

甚至从他的眼神里约瑟夫能感受到比起关心自身，他更关心对方是否满足于他的表现。但他的讨好绝非恶俗的献媚，后者作为统治者他每天能收货一屋子。萨列里的出发点是一部分几近纯真的善良与一部分“想要被需要”的愿望，总之他根本没有要靠讨好自己来获得点什么好处的算计。

这一点太可爱了，比他受情欲浸润而泛红的脸颊与颤动的银白睫毛更为可爱。

抽送的力度加重没多久萨列里就被逼到了极限边缘，他无助地抓挠起身下的床单，眼泪填满了眼令他视线模糊，他感觉自己已经难以承受这样激烈而纯粹的愉悦。此时皇帝给他的吻也满溢着欲望，他能听见对方同样混乱的吐息。来不及逃避也来不及思考，大脑在某个瞬间被爆流的快感所淹没，仿佛把他闷进深水之下的另一个世界，其他感官皆数封闭，唯有极致的快乐于周身流窜。

瞳孔无法聚焦，他本能地闭上眼睛，感觉到泪滴从眼角滑落的同时也有吻落在了相同的起点上。

之后从高潮中缓过来花了萨列里不少时间，至少他自己体感上花了很久。约瑟夫在上方饶有兴致地看着他，指尖玩弄着他头顶的发丛。

“感觉怎样？”约瑟夫浅笑着问他，明知他并不会回答的。果然萨列里扭头移开视线，让那双无辜的红瞳看起来更无辜了。于是他从萨列里体内抽离，翻身下去躺在他旁边，只保持着揉他头顶的肢体接触。

“你应该很累了，安心睡吧。如果你半夜醒过来或者早上很早醒需要走动去别处的话，衣橱里有睡袍。想要水或者食物去隔壁问侍者要就是了。”

见萨列里茫然地点头，约瑟夫便兀自休息不再去打扰他。初夜之后他显然得耗费一些时间来消化刚才发生的一切，说不定还会忧郁上一阵甚至失眠。

不过约瑟夫相信萨列里之后并不会拒绝再来这里的，届时还可以再教他些其他东西。

不出意外他会把他当长期伴侣留在身边。

 

-End


	20. 1780年的碎片

听见“去美泉宫谒见室一下”的指令，萨列里的紧张感到达了顶点。

从意大利回来之前，他写过一封长信给皇帝解释自己为什么要额外在威尼斯留一段时日。因为之前接连碰到了类似剧院竣工延后、合作的词作家过世等一系列问题，拖缓了档期当他无法完成任务。他不愿意违约，毕竟那对哪一方都没有好处，甚至又要麻烦其他人给他善后。

罗森博格伯爵拿顺利收到了这封需要转交的信件，却认为“没什么大不了”的，不怎么上心地把它忘在了剧院办公室里，只在遇到跟皇帝时口头简要转述原因。

后果就是萨列里得知皇帝如此评论：

——“如果你有各种原因的话想呆在那多久都行，如果你更喜欢那里甚至可以不回来。”

感觉到自己闯了大祸，萨列里顶着相关人员不可理喻的表情直接要求解除合同。

赶回维也纳的路上他的焦虑情绪不断攀升。他开始无休止地自我谴责：只不过这些年来受了些恩宠而已，他以为自己是谁？像他这样写曲子的人皇帝想要多少就有多少，随时可以让任何人替换他（情人、床伴也是同样的道理）。他从来就不是什么独一无二的必需品。

如今站在谒见室门口萨列里无法控制自己剧烈的心跳，他不知道里面是否有人，也不敢去询问，就在门口发呆般静静等着。虽然大脑几乎无法思考但他绝望地发现比起受到处罚，他更害怕被抛弃。那样的话他完全无法想象今后要去哪里，要怎样生活……

他没想到皇帝今天并不在美泉宫内，后者晚些时候是从外边回来的。

受困于惊忧，萨列里甚至没注意到有人靠近，直到脸颊被轻抚，他才回过神来抬起头。对上那双天蓝的眼睛后更不敢动了。

“唉？安东尼奥？发生了什么吗？”约瑟夫茫然地看着他，“你为什么那么紧张？”

“……我万分抱歉，陛下。”他逼迫自己赶紧道歉。

“啊？什么？！”约瑟夫不解地歪头，然后拉着他走进谒见室边上放收藏品的小展厅，“你今天怎么回事？有人欺负你了吗？”他顺手锁上背后的门。

萨列里移开视线，深长地呼出一口气后继续解释：“我不是故意要回来晚的，信件里提到的那些事情我无法控制……”在他说出请求宽恕之语前，对方就打断了他。

“信？什么信？哪封？”

“……？！您没收到我的信吗？”

于是萨列里不得从头把这个故事说一遍，约瑟夫听完一脸错愕，那么点小小的误会怎么搞得像搞塌了教堂塔楼似的？

“晚点我会追责相关人员的。”他冷淡地说道，不过很快换上了怜悯的神情，并再次伸手搭上萨列里的脸颊，凝视着这只严重受惊的小动物，“还有，是谁擅自修改我的话？我从来没说过你留在那别回来了吧。我只说你可以慢慢忙完手头的事情再回来仅此而已。看把你吓得……”

见对方的眼神里仍然将信将疑，约瑟夫只好选择把他拉近亲吻。双唇交叠的瞬间他明显感觉到萨列里还在微微颤栗。想必从“谣言”传进他耳朵里到他现在站在自己面前的这段时间里，他没少受预想那些莫须有过错的折磨。

“好啦，别紧张了。”约瑟夫搭上他的后背轻抚，试图让他冷静下来。然而逐渐加深这个吻时他还是能感受到对方深深的不安。

“安东尼奥？你到底在害怕什么？”他停下来，牵着他在靠窗的长沙发上坐下，“来，告诉我吧。”

萨列里投出不置可否的眼神，依旧保持着瑟缩的姿态。他不能拒绝回答，却也没有勇气开口坦白，更没胆子编造注定漏洞百出的谎言。皇帝在他身边表现出有的是耐心等待的样子，被逼到角落里无处遁逃般的困顿感搞得他愈发不知所措。

直到约瑟夫不得不换一种方式鼓励他。

“宝贝，算我求你了好吗？”

皇帝的语气比平时更柔和，却造就了另一种不同形式的威压。

这下萨列里不敢再保持沉默了，他用含糊到仿佛自己都听不清的语调说：

“我……我以为您不要我了。”

“上帝啊！你在说什么啊！”约瑟夫无奈到差点发笑，这是什么害怕被遗弃的小可怜发言？他转身把萨列里按倒，从上方直视进那双尚未摆脱忧虑的红瞳，拇指指腹沿着他的下颌骨骼来回摩挲。

“真是的，你知不知道我有多想念你？”

新一轮的吻远比之前热切，萨列里顺从地回应着，含上对方入侵的舌尖让黏膜愉悦地贴在一起。这样的亲吻他曾于异乡黑夜中无数次置入想象的画面，如今它真正再度降临令他激动到屏息。

感觉领口被习惯性撕扯，萨列里熟知那样的暗示。他在皇帝转而吻过他鼻梁与眼角的间隙里脱掉自己的衣物，再等对方也完成同样的举动。唇舌再次交叠之际他几近落泪，肌肤相贴的温度与对方身体的重量终于给了他安定的实感。

“你有时候真的傻，聪明劲都用在五线谱上了。”约瑟夫从他侧腰一路抚摸到大腿外侧的线条，然后揉按他的膝弯示意他屈膝。将近两年未见的渴望逼得他难以放慢手上的节奏。两人硬挺的性器时不时互相轻蹭到，约瑟夫察觉到萨列里也并不愿意再过多等待。理论上他们是可以直接做的，萨列里从不到十七岁起就跟他在一起，所有的习惯和表现都是他亲手育成的。他早已适应了他的动作、力度与形状，知道怎样放松配合他的进入，不会弄伤自己也不至于引起不适。

事实上约瑟夫也是这么选择的，抵上对方入口时他并未遭至任何躲闪或反对。再次用吻确认萨列里已投入情欲之中，没有肌肉紧张。然而入侵过程他还是遇到了意外的阻力。且从对方的反应看来应该引起了一定程度的疼痛。

“安东尼奥？”他发出疑问的音节，“你很久没做了对不对？”

见萨列里点头之后又偏头移开视线，约瑟夫顺势替他理了理鬓角继续说道：“看来我的小可爱对我忠心耿耿，完全不愿意被别人碰呢。”

我怎么可能让别人碰我？萨列里内心这样想道。久违的性爱着实带来了疼痛，但他迫切渴求这种痛觉，那比捉摸不定的空虚强太多。被侵入填满之时他才会真切感受到自己依然为对方所需要，依然与对方有所关联。

于是约瑟夫停下来给他点时间重新适应，他指尖玩弄着萨列里额前的银白碎发，时不时于他的耳廓、肩颈与锁骨上补充一串浅吻。

萨列里混乱的呼吸似乎不愿平复，这让约瑟夫思考起自己给对方带来的恐惧。归根结底这不是谁的错，而是强权本身制造的落差。那是一条无论他怎样温柔待他，给予他多少宠爱都无法填上的鸿沟。他始终无法获得“确定感”，无法信任自己拥有的事物能长久拥有下去，随时都处在一种害怕失去的状态。事实上身为统治者，他周围的任何人不管拥有怎样的身份与才能，都无法彻底做到心安理得。这也是他无能为力的。

然而萨列里的无助格外让约瑟夫心疼，他的音乐家从来都不是会玩弄权术的人。遇到麻烦不知道怎样与人周旋不是自责就是逃跑，明明背靠君主有得天独厚的条件却从未去主动利用从而获取些什么利益，连这样想的念头都不曾有过。萨列里至始至终就只会躲在角落里，以“符合期待”的方式做好他自己的事情，乖巧而顺从。寄希望于维持自己“足够好”的状态从而获得爱。

约瑟夫不是没有对萨列里说过他爱他，但对接受者而言，皇帝的爱跟他颁布的条款又有什么区别呢？只要在所谓的“合理范围内”，他能随时给出一切也能随时收回一切。而且条款他至少还得在上面签上名字，爱他根本无从证明，甚至为了“证明”而去做的事情还可能附带给对方更多压力。归根结底他能给他财富，给他机遇，给他良好的艺术氛围，却无法给他真正的安全感。

“好点了吗？还疼么？”约瑟夫轻声问萨列里。

“我没事的，请继续。”萨列里回答道，在对方缓缓抽出时释放出一些断断续续的鼻音。

“等下你稍微安静一点哦。”约瑟夫拇指描摹着他下唇的曲线，“这边没人会进来，但可能会听到。”

萨列里点头，顺势舔起约瑟夫的手指。情欲逐渐盖过思绪里的纷扰，这具躯体在对方面前坦诚到令他自己都为之茫然。

在意大利度过的两年算得上轻松愉快，他明白自己为什么会在整个托斯卡纳行政区受到利奥波德大公的关照。不过即便说意大利语比说德语轻松得多，他也未曾与当地权贵发展出熟络关系。花这时间社交他情愿关注一下巴伐利亚的战局。

有人认为那是他的“愚钝”，如今萨列里深刻认知到他只是不想要其他人的协助。他每一根血管里都写着对神圣罗马皇帝无可救药的依赖，哪怕那种依赖时常让他不安、怀疑自己何德何能。

萨列里察觉到上方之人有刻意放缓动作，不过这不妨碍快感迅速累积起来。以及比起肉体的快感他其实更渴望那些能填补心灵的东西——比如浅淡却清晰存在的齿印，沾染在皮肤上的气味，以及耳畔真切而低沉的呼唤……他需要有一些“痕迹”留在他身上包裹着他。

 

“安东尼奥，我的安东尼奥……”约瑟夫的手指插入萨列里的发丛，扣住他的后脑施加下一个更热切的吻。他舔舐起他的软颚与靠近咽喉的柔软部位，同时加重抽送的力度进入到他身体温热隐秘的深处。  
萨列里在他身下不住颤栗着，这回总算不是出于惊慌了，而是被浓稠的愉悦所驱使。他有听话克制自己保持安静，却仍会在被顶撞到最敏感的那片区域时发出压抑的呜咽。

“委屈你了。”约瑟夫伸手擦掉他眼角部分的生理性泪水，“晚点我会好好让你满足的。”

高潮让萨列里思绪涣散，浸润全身的欣快感终于驱散了焦虑，将他从沮丧的低谷中打捞出来。结束后约瑟夫并没有马上抽离，他继续趴在萨列里身上，像给猫咪顺毛般一下一下摸着他头顶的发丝。

“感觉好点了没？”他亲昵地与萨列里鼻尖相抵，“我真的不想再看见你那种担惊受怕的表情了。”

“对不起，陛下……”

“啊啊~道歉更不要！”

约瑟夫皱眉露出怜惜的表情，无奈地摇了几下头。

“所以我经常会希望能有其他人陪伴你。我也想多给你一些时间，只是让我头痛的事情太多了。啊，还有……”他稍许停顿，让两人双唇相触制造一个安抚性质的吻。萨列里沉默不语眼神里却写满“我不需要”的抗拒，因此约瑟夫最终没有说出那句“我希望能有人给你平等的爱”。好不容易才让他平静下来，他不想让他再胡思乱想。

“我得走了，安东尼奥，还有些尚未处理的小麻烦。”他起身与对方分开，穿回衣物前先在镜子前整理起自己的头发。

感觉到关切的视线落在他后背与上臂处，约瑟夫知道萨列里在看他身上某些不平整的皮肤，他笑着解释道：“一点无关紧要的小伤痕而已，当你在战场上呆得足够久，你不可能完好如初地回来，总得留点纪念。”

“您没事就好。”萨列里庆幸道，随后他简单清理了下现场，重新收拾好自己的仪表。

开门离开此地前，约瑟夫凑到萨列里耳边小声说：“我去见一下几位法官，你去礼拜堂那儿呆一会好了，晚餐前我会来找你的。”语罢他按照惯例吻了他的脸颊。

“好的，陛下。”萨列里答应道，感慨生活总算回到了正常轨迹。


End file.
